WHO ARE YOU
by gaejoha
Summary: [CHAPTER 10 UP!][Bae Jinyoung memiliki alter-egos yang tidak Park Jihoon ketahui][Wanna One][PRODUCE101 S2][YAOI][JINHOON/WINKDEEP/BAEHOON]
1. The Alters

_Jinyoung memiliki alter-egos yang tidak Jihoon ketahui._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _Produce 101 Season 2 – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 ** _The Alters_**

* * *

 _Aku Bae Jinyoung, salam kenal._

Lelaki berambut cokelat ingat sekali kata-kata pertama yang Jinyoung katakan padanya. Dia mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Bae Jinyoung –yang sebenarnya Park Jihoon sudah tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya, hanya saja itu pertama kalinya Jinyoung bicara dengannya. Jinyoung sukses membuat Jihoon mentraktir teman-teman dekatnya karena saking senangnya.

Jihoon memandang wajah damai Jinyoung.

Tidak pernah terpikirkan kalau Jinyoung-pun memiliki perasaan yang sama. Kupu-kupu menggelitik perut ketika bertatapan dan bicara satu sama lain, Jihoon pikir hanya dia yang merasakannya. Dia tidak pernah mengkhayal sejauh ini, tapi kenyataan membalapnya.

Jinyoung bilang dia sedang tidak enak badan dan Jihoon dengan sukarela menawarkan diri untuk menjaganya. Dan disinilah ia, di apartemen besar Jinyoung yang tidak pernah Jihoon bayangkan kalau akan semegah dan serapi ini. Iya, Jihoon juga tahu dari awal kalau Jinyoung bukan lelucon. Mungkin kekayaan keluarganya bisa membayarkan seluruh pengeluaran orang tua Jihoon dari dia kecil sampai kuliah sekarang. Hanya saja.. ini diluar ekspektasi Jihoon.

Selagi Jinyoung beristirahat, Jihoon berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Pintunya sengaja tidak ditutupnya sehingga ia masih bisa melihat Jinyoung dari luar. Kakinya mengarahkan dirinya ke laci hitam bermodel simpel yang diatasnya hanya ditaruh vas bunga palsu. Mungkin kalau bunga asli tidak akan sempat merawatnya, pikir Jihoon.

Sekarang dia beralih ke ruang keluarga. Ada piano dipojok ruangan. Televisi tipis ditempel dinding dengan sofa hitam –yang Jihoon pernah lihat ditoko perabot bermerk dengan harga selangit, serta meja pendek berwarna putih. Jinyoung sepertinya memang suka warna monokrom, sampai perabot dan pakaiannya saja kalau tidak putih, hitam, berarti abu-abu.

Jihoon perlahan mencoba duduk di sofa berbahan kulit itu. Suara cicitan bahan kulit yang beradu dengan _jeans_ membuat Jihoon bergidik dan menoleh ke arah kamar Jinyoung, takut-takut lelaki itu bangun. Jihoon merebahkan dirinya disana dan bersantai sejenak. Benar-benar nyaman, sampai-sampai Jihoon lupa kalau dia mau berkeliling lagi.

Lelaki itu bangun dari sofa dan berjalan lagi. Ada tiga kamar di apartemen ini –kata Jinyoung, tentu. Jihoon mencoba membuka satu kamar yang berdekatan dengan ruang keluarga dan heran melihat isinya. Benar-benar berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. Baju yang kebanyakan celana _training_ dan _jersey_ basket berserakan, buku-buku 'Bahasa Korea Untuk Pemula', dan juga asbak penuh puntung rokok.

"Jinyoung tidak pernah bilang dia punya teman satu apartemen, sepertinya?"

Jihoon-pun tak yakin karena dia punya ingatan yang tidak baik, dan juga kalau Jinyoung sedang bicara dia hanya fokus pada suara indahnya dan wajah menawan lelaki itu. Kadang Jinyoung harus mengulang bicara karenanya.

Lelaki itu menutup kembali pintu kamar ber- _wallpaper_ merah marun itu, sebenarnya Jihoon juga tidak tahu itu benar merah marun atau bukan karena lampunya tidak menyala. Dia pindah ke pintu kamar lainnya dan melihat suasana kamar yang berbeda dari kamar sebelumnya.

Benar-benar jauh berbeda.

Kamar itu terang meskipun lampu tidak menyala karena tepat disamping jendela besar yang bermandikan sinar matahari. Nuansa biru muda dan putih menenangkan, seperti kamar perempuan. Perabotnya juga kurang lebih agak feminim, kepala ranjang model _victoria_ dan seprai putih garis biru. Ada meja rias yang mejanya kosong dengan banyak laci juga _keyboard_.

 _What is going on here_ , tanya Jihoon dalam hati.

"Uh, halo?"

Jihoon menoleh kaget. Jinyoung berdiri didepan pintu kamar dengan wajah kebingungan, begitu juga dengan Jihoon. Sejak kapan Jinyoung suka pakai sandal rumah berwarna _pink_ seperti yang sedang ia pakai saat ini.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ ," Sapa Jihoon masih dengan wajah kaget. Jihoon mendekati Jinyoung dan menaruh punggung tangannya di kening Jinyoung. "Kau masih hangat."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jinyoung itu tersenyum lebar. "Jihoon- _ssi_ , aku bukan Jinyoung."

"Eh?"

"Aku Lee Daehwi," Katanya sambil senyum-senyum. "Aku sudah lama ingin bicara denganmu. Selama ini ketika Jinyoung sedang _on_ , aku _nontonin_ kamu. Jihoon- _ssi_ adalah lelaki tercantik setelah aku."

"Huh? Jinyoung- _ah_ , apa kau berhalusinasi? Demammu tidak terlalu parah padahal," Jihoon mengecek kening Jinyoung lagi. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Jinyoung –yang mengaku bernama Daehwi itu terkekeh riang, suaranya bak lonceng. Beda sekali dengan suara Jinyoung yang tidak setinggi itu. "Aku tidak bicara aneh-aneh. Aku benar-benar Lee Daehwi, Jinyoung _hyung_ tidak akan seriang ini jika sedang sakit. Hanya aku yang bisa begini."

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kau sakit, Jinyoung tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit kau berhalusinasi begini."

"Uh! Susah sekali percayanya, ya? Kalau begitu aku lakukan apa yang Jinyoung _hyung_ tidak bisa lakukan," Lelaki kurus itu berjalan keluar kamar dan menarik Jihoon untuk ikut. Jinyoung berjalan menuju piano dan memainkannya cepat bak profesional. Jihoon melotot kaget, ia tahu Jinyoung bisa bermain piano namun ia tak sehebat itu. "Sudah percaya belum?"

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Jinyoung- _ah_." Kata Jihoon cemas.

"Aku bukan Jinyoung!"

Mendengar bentakkan feminim Jinyoung, Jihoon-pun terdiam. Jinyoung yang mengaku Daehwi itu menghela nafasnya dan berjalan pelan kearahnya. Dia menarik Jihoon lagi untuk mengikutinya. Kali ini mereka masuk ke dalam ruang pakaian dikamar Jinyoung. Awalnya tampak biasa saja, kebanyakan warna kasual khas Jinyoung. Namun Jinyoung –yang mengaku bernama Daehwi, menyibakkan bagian depan pakaian Jinyoung dan memperlihatkan warna-warna pastel.

"Ini punyaku, yang depan punya Jinyoung _hyung_ ," Jelasnya pelan. " _Alter_ yang satu lagi punya lemari sendiri. Kalau kau sudah lihat kamar yang gelap, itu sisi lain dari Jinyoung _hyung_ yang paling bertolak belakang denganku. Kalau Jinyoung _hyung_ marah atau tertekan, _dia_ bisa dengan mudahnya mengambil alih Jinyoung _hyung_. Aku paling tidak suka kalau dia sedang _on_ karena kerjaannya hanya merokok dan merokok terus."

" _Alter_?"

"Jinyoung _hyung_ punya tiga kepribadian," Dengan tenangnya dia menjelaskan, tidak memperdulikan Jihoon yang masih tidak paham. "Satu, Jinyoung _hyung_ sendiri sebagai pengendali utama. Kedua, aku, Lee Daehwi. Lalu Guanlin, si menyebalkan."

"Jangan bercanda."

Daehwi memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bercanda, ini serius. Jinyoung _hyung_ menutupi hal ini darimu karena semua akan pergi ketika mereka tahu. Mereka hanya penasaran lalu mengatakan hal buruk tentang Jinyoung _hyung_ , bilang kalau dia gila lah dan semacamnya," Jelasnya. "Tetapi aku punya firasat baik tentangmu, Jihoon _hyung_. Aku yakin kau berbeda dengan orang lain yang meninggalkan kami."

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini?"

"Kalau kenapanya, lebih baik _hyung_ tanya langsung pada Jinyoung _hyung_ ," Daehwi tidak mau menjelaskan bagian ini. Jihoon juga merasa cara bicaranya yang berbeda, dia mulai percaya kalau yang dihadapannya ini bukan kekasihnya. "Tolong peluk aku, _hyung_."

"Eh?"

"Jinyoung _hyung_ kembali–"

Tubuh kurus Jinyoung terhuyung ke depan, Jihoon dengan sigap menangkapnya ke pelukannya. Daehwi yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah berganti dengan Jinyoung. Lelaki berambut cokelat itu memandang wajah Jinyoung yang terlihat lelah.

"Kau.. sudah tahu.." Jinyoung bertanya, namun kata-katanya diselipi helaan nafas beratnya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, tapi kau bisa menjelaskannya setelah kau sehat. Kau benar-benar terlihat buruk," Jihoon memapah Jinyoung ke ranjang milik Daehwi. "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Disaat aku tidur, mereka lebih mudah memasuki giliran untuk hidup. Terlebih jika aku sedang sakit, cemas, sedih atau marah," Jelas Jinyoung. "Makanya kau bisa lihat kantung mataku. Akhir-akhir ini jika aku tidur malam, _yang lain_ seperti Guanlin akan masuk dan membawa ragaku pergi. Jadi aku tidak bisa istirahat dengan baik. Daehwi masih bisa menahan untuk tidak menggunakan ragaku, namun Guanlin selalu ingin merebutnya."

"Oke, Jinyoung. Kau bisa menjelaskannya lain kali."

Jihoon berdiri dan dia bisa melihat Jinyoung menghela nafasnya lagi. "Hah.. kau akan pergi juga. Semua orang pergi. Aku tidak heran."

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku ingin kau istirahat dan kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti."

"Setelah kau tahu semuanya, mungkin kau akan pergi," Jinyoung tertawa miris. " _Oh, well._ "

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Bae Jinyoung, aku tidak akan pergi."

Jinyoung menoleh pada Jihoon. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring dan duduk dari posisi tidurannya. Kaki jenjangnya turun dari ranjang dan ia berdiri. Entah kenapa Jihoon merasakan aura yang berbeda dari Jinyoung saat ini. Tangan hangat Jinyoung mengulur dan memegang dagu Jihoon. Dicumbunya Jihoon kasar, sampai akhirnya Jihoon dengan susah payah mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lelaki yang lebih muda tersenyum sinis. "Selama ini aku hanya penonton, ternyata kau tidak buruk."

"A-apa kau–"

"Ya, aku Lai Guanlin."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

A/N: Halo!

Sebenernya aku takut bikin ff chaptered. Takut ngga lanjut haha. Tapi aku bakal coba terus buat update, semoga ngga _writers block_. Ameenn!

Makasih buat _feedback_ yang ternyata bagus di ff aku yang sebelumnya. Seneng rasanya ternyata bisa bikin ff yg sweet sampe pada diabetes haha. Semoga ff yg ini kalian juga suka ya!

Terima kasih!


	2. Lee Daehwi

_Lee Daehwi adalah cerminan dari keinginan terdalam masa kecil Bae Jinyoung_

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _Produce 101 Season 2 – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _Lee Daehwi_**

* * *

Badan kurus kecil itu gemetar hebat sembari meringkuk didalam ruangan basah berukuran satu kali satu setengah meter. Pakaian tiga lapis yang dipakainya basah kuyup sampai ke kulit. Lelaki itu memeluk kakinya yang melipat dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

Suara gigi bergemeretak sampai ke telinganya sendiri. Sesekali ia melenguh kedinginan, namun ia juga tidak berpikir untuk keluar dari ruangan sempit itu saat ini. Mungkin nanti, ketika semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sehingga tak ada yang melihatnya dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sepertinya kesadarannya mulai tak mampu lagi bertahan.

Badan kurus itu tiba-tiba miring dan punggungnya bersandar pada dinding pembatas serta kloset duduk yang berada dibelakangnya. Mata itu menutup dalam benamannya. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi.

" _Hei_."

Dalam keadaan tidak sadarnya, Bae Jinyoung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ruangan itu gelap layaknya sebuah teater yang pertunjukannya telah usai, meskipun tidak ada kursi penonton dan panggung, tetapi ada sorot lampu disana yang mengarah ke seseorang dengan rambut pirang.

Wajahnya tak Jinyoung kenal.

" _Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?_ "

Kening Jinyoung mengernyit. " _Hyung_?"

" _Hn, kau adalah hyung-ku,_ " Sosok itu melangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Kali ini Jinyoung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mata kanan yang lebih besar dari yang kiri karena perbedaan _eyelid_ , hidung mancung, dan bibir merah muda merona. Sosok itu memeluk tubuhnya erat dan memberikannya sedikit tenaga dan keyakinan. " _Bertahanlah, aku yakin kau bisa._ "

Terdengar suara dengusan Jinyoung. "Pft, aku tidak yakin aku masih bisa bertahan. Aku tidak ingin ada disini, di dunia ini."

" _Suatu saat nanti ketika waktunya tiba, hyung akan pergi ke taman surga diujung pelangi sana. Namun tidak sekarang. Ini hanya batu kerikil yang melukai kakimu, suatu saat nanti kau akan menghadapinya dan menendangnya jauh dari hadapanmu,_ " Bisiknya pelan, suaranya indah dan merdu meskipun ia hanya bicara dan tidak bernyanyi. " _Aku belum mau mati, karena kalau kau mati akupun mati, hyung_."

"Kenapa?"

Sosok itu melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jinyoung tepat dimatanya. " _Karena aku adalah hyung, dan hyung adalah aku. Kita ini satu. Hyung pikir siapa yang selama ini bicara dengan hyung dipikiranmu itu? Siapa yang kau ajak berdebat? Siapa yang kau tanyakan tentang tampannya parasmu ketika kau bercermin? Aku, hyung. Lee Daehwi._ "

"Lee Daehwi?"

" _Aku adalah dirimu yang lain. Yang kau inginkan,_ " Senyum itu mengembang. " _Aku yang menyeimbangimu. Ketika dirimu terpuruk, aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk tersenyum. Mungkin saat ini kau masih belum mengerti, hyung. Tetapi kau akan. Suatu saat nanti._ "

Jinyoung bisa melihat sosok bernama Daehwi itu mundur tanpa melangkah, layaknya melayang. Lama kelamaan senyum itu pudar, bersamaan dengan seluruh pengelihatan Jinyoung diruangan gelap itu. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya terang layaknya jendela yang dibuka lebar mengagetkannya.

Dia melihat keadaan kloset tempat dia dirundung tadi, namun layaknya menonton televisi, Jinyoung melihat dari sisi lain kehidupannya.

" _Aku akan mengembalikan tubuh ini ketika semua sudah baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan pernah mengambil alihnya darimu,_ hyung _._ "

Jinyoung mendengar suaranya sendiri –yang terdengar aneh seperti kau menonton dirimu bicara direkaman suara atau video, berkata dari balik jendela televisi yang super terang itu. Lambat laun dia mengerti maksud Daehwi.

* * *

Lee Daehwi, sosok pertama yang datang ketika Jinyoung masih duduk di bangku SD.

Layaknya _superhero_ , Daehwi datang ketika Jinyoung membutuhkannya. Seperti setelah ia dirundung oleh sekelompok orang yang sama dan rasanya ingin mati saja, Daehwi akan datang membantunya berdiri dari kejatuhannya. Membuatnya percaya kalau dunia masih ada bagian _marshmallow_ dan pelangi di kehidupannya yang serba tebing, jurang gelap, dan kerikil tajam.

Sangat aneh bagi orang yang membencinya –membenci fakta kalau Jinyoung bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang ia inginkan, Jinyoung berubah menjadi lebih tegar dan tetap tersenyum ketika orang-orang menghinanya secara langsung didepan matanya, bermain fisik dengannya. Jinyoung tetap tersenyum.

Karena bukan dialah yang saat itu menjadi _user_ , tetapi Daehwi.

Daehwi akan segera menggantikannya ketika satu pukulan saja mendarat dibadan Jinyoung, sehingga Jinyoung tak sempat lagi merasakan sakitnya pukulan-pukulan tadi. Sedih memang hanya bisa melihat teman satu-satunya yang ia punya menggantikannya untuk merasakan sakit, namun saat itu Jinyoung tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya karena masih belum mengerti caranya.

Kata-kata 'aku tak apa' jadi kata pertama yang Daehwi ucapkan ketika orang-orang yang memukuli tubuh Jinyoung pergi, namun Jinyoung tahu Daehwi tidak baik-baik saja. Jinyoung hanya bisa menonton dari balik teater pikirannya, tak paham bagaimana mengambil alih kembali tubuhnya.

" _Daehwi-ya.._ "

Bibir itu mengangkat. "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Jangan khawatir."

" _Aku tak sanggup menontonnya lagi. Aku akan mengadukannya pada orangtuaku._ "

"Pft, mereka sibuk, _hyung_ ," Daehwi mendengus. "Mereka hanya tahu _kita_ sekolah di sekolah privat yang elit, sehingga mereka percaya kalau _kita_ akan baik-baik saja bersama dengan orang-orang yang kekayaannya sederajat dengan _kita_. Padahal kekayaan tidak berbanding lurus dengan moral yang mereka punya."

" _Apa aku minta pindah sekolah saja?_ "

"Hm.. itu adalah ide yang sudah kupikirkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu," Jawab Daehwi sambil menghapus jejak darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya. "Dari SD sampai SMA ditempat seperti ini. Kenapa _hyung_ tidak pernah kepikiran untuk pindah _sih_?"

" _Uh.. tidak kepikiran._ "

Jinyoung bergidik ketika mendengar suara tertawa lonceng khas Daehwi yang berpadu dengan suaranya sendiri. "Kau pintar-pintar-bodoh, _hyung_."

" _Ya! Kau juga tidak pernah mengusulkannya padaku._ "

* * *

Jinyoung yang menguasai tubuhnya itu memandang kedua orangtuanya yang duduk disebrangnya. Orang yang melahirkannya itu menunduk dalam, sedangkan disampingnya orang yang membiayai seluruh kebutuhannya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sejak kapan?"

"SD."

Ayahnya menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak waras."

" _Yeobo_!" Wanita disebelahnya menyelak marah, lalu ia memalingkan pandangannya pada Jinyoung. "Jinyoung, sayang. Apa sebaiknya kita ke psikiater?"

"Untuk apa? Daehwi adalah sisi lain dari diriku yang tidak bisa kuperlihatkan ke orang lain. Dia nyata, dia berperasaan, dia berpikiran. Kami hidup disatu tubuh yang sama tanpa ada masalah," Jelas Jinyoung. "Aku tidak perlu bertemu psikiater."

"Kami hanya ingin tahu sedekat apa kau –dan.. Daehwi. Dalam kata lain, kami hanya ingin menganalisa apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa bisa kau memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti ini," Jelas ibu dari Jinyoung itu. Jinyoung baru saja mau menjawab namun wanita itu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Iya, ibu sudah dengar penjelasannya darimu, tapi ibu ingin tahu penjelasan dari orang yang lebih ahli."

"Siapa tahu bisa diobati." Lelaki yang lebih tua itu bicara asal.

Jinyoung menggeleng dengan yakin. "Aku tidak mau diobati. Aku tidak punya teman, aku hanya punya Daehwi. Aku tidak mau."

" _Well_ , kalau dengan cara dibujuk kau tidak mau. Ayah pikir ini jalan terakhir."

Lelaki itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain dan tak kembali. Jinyoung menatap ibunya untuk meminta jawaban maksud dari kata-kata ayahnya, namun wanita itu tak bisa menatapnya balik. Tiga lelaki dewasa dengan tubuh besar memasuki ruang keluarga rumahnya. Mereka mendekati Jinyoung dan memegangi tubuh kurusnya.

"Tidak! Ibu –tolong!"

Wanita itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tak mampu melihat anak semata wayangnya yang saat ini berada ditangan suruhan ayahnya.

* * *

Jinyoung menunduk dalam.

 _Kita benar-benar seperti orang gila, hyung_.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara Daehwi itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. Setelah _diseret_ untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan dibawa ke psikiater di rumah sakit jiwa, Jinyoung sudah tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Orang tuanya sudah benar-benar percaya kalau dia gila.

Semua karena Daehwi yang memaksa untuk memberitahu kalau dia nyata ke ibunya Jinyoung ketika Daehwi sedang menjadi _user_ ketika Jinyoung tidur. Daehwi sangat mengagumi kebaikan ibu Jinyoung, jadi dia pikir wanita itu akan menerimanya dan percaya padanya.

Jinyoung tidak bisa marah pada Daehwi karena meskipun dia melakukan kesalahan, lelaki pirang itu sudah membantunya sejak kecil sampai sekarang. Justru Jinyoung pikir kebaikan Daehwi selama ini tidak akan bisa ia bayar, jadi dia juga tidak berhak marah.

 _Hyung, apa kita akan dikurung disini?_

"Aku tidak tahu, oke? Berhenti bicara, Daehwi."

Seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya duduk saat ini. Lelaki dengan jas putih layaknya dokter pada umumnya itu menyapa Jinyoung ramah dan berdiri membelakangi cermin besar. Tidak bodoh, Jinyoung tahu kalau itu adalah cermin dua arah yang dimana orang tuanya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Jadi, kudengar kau memiliki teman didalam pikiranmu itu yang juga bisa mengambil alih tubuhmu. Boleh aku mendengar penjelasannya darimu, Jinyoung- _ssi_?"

"Aku di- _bully_ ketika SD, sampai akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri dan bertemu dengan Daehwi dipikiranku. Dia yang menggantikanku ketika mereka memukuliku dan membuatku kembali ceria. Semua berlangsung dari SD sampai SMA saat ini," Jelas singkat Jinyoung. "Daehwi tidak mengganggu dan tidak mengancamku sama sekali, bahkan dia terlalu baik –dan manis, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh."

"Bagaimana caramu bertukar posisi?"

"Awalnya Daehwi yang punya kendali penuh atas tubuhku karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengontrol untuk bertukar posisi, tetapi sekarang aku hanya memintanya untuk kembali menjadi _user_ dan dia akan memberikannya padaku," Jawab Jinyoung. "Biasanya kalau aku tidur, Daehwi akan bangun terlebih dahulu sehingga aku tidak pernah telat bangun. Lebih mudah bertukar posisi ketika aku sedang bersandar karena bertukar posisi _user_ akan membuat kami tidak sadar terlebih dahulu, kalau kami bertukar posisi ketika sedang berdiri, aku akan jatuh tersungkur."

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat ketika dulu ia memaksa untuk mengambil alih karena ada lelaki yang ia taksir dan ia tidak mau Daehwi mengacaukannya. Keduanya memperebutkan posisi _user_ dan akhirnya bertukar posisi _user_ ketika berdiri didepan lelaki yang Jinyoung suka. Yep, Jinyoung jatuh tersungkur layaknya orang pingsan.

Setelah itu Jinyoung tidak pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ , apa yang kau alami saat ini bernama _Dissociative Identity Disorder_. Mungkin kau tidak merasa terbebani, tetapi ini tidak baik untukmu. Bisa jadi suatu saat nanti akan ada kepribadian lainnya yang tercipta dipikiranmu dan berusaha mengambil alih tubuhmu. Mungkin tidak dengan Daehwi, tetapi kemunculan pribadi baru yang kita tidak tahu sifatnya baik atau buruk itu sangat beresiko."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, mungkin tidak dengan Daehwi. _Done_ , saat ini hanya Daehwi yang ada disini bersamaku. Kalau suatu saat nanti ada pribadi lainnya yang mengancam, baru aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu untuk mengusirnya jauh-jauh."

Dokter dengan _nametag_ bermarga Park itu tersenyum. "Andai semudah itu untuk mengusir pribadi yang tercipta didalam sana. Akan lebih baik kita mencegah pribadi lainnya datang dengan cara menyembuhkan akarnya, Jinyoung- _ah_."

"Jadi kau akan berusaha melenyapkan Daehwi?"

"Itu yang terbaik."

"Haha," Jinyoung tertawa kesal. "Lalu kalian mau aku kembali menjadi Jinyoung yang tak punya semangat hidup lagi? Jinyoung si mayat hidup?" Mata penuh amarah itu memandang sang dokter dan cermin yang berada dibelakangnya.

 _Hyung.._

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambilnya dariku."

Seketika pintu ruangan terbuka dan menunjukan tiga lelaki besar yang tadi menyeretnya dari rumah. Semua memegangi Jinyoung yang meronta-ronta layaknya orang kemasukan iblis. Teriakan Jinyoung menggema ke seluruh ruangan tiga kali tiga itu. Membuat kedua orang tua Jinyoung dibalik cermin mundur dari posisi berdiri mereka dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Kumohon –ugh, jangan sakiti Jinyoung _hyung_!" Suara itu terdengar lembut, berbeda dengan suara yang sejak tadi bicara dengan sang dokter.

Dokter itu mengambil suntik berisi cairan putih pucat dan mencoba menyuntikkannya pada Jinyoung. Kepala Jinyoung tertunduk, lalu tak lama mendongak kembali. Mata berkantung milik Jinyoung itu menatapnya tajam, iris milik Jinyoung menggelap layaknya sisi hidup Jinyoung hilang digantikan dengan monster.

" _You dare put it into my fcking body, I'll kill you._ " Lagi, suara yang berbeda. Lebih berat dan dalam.

Entah kekuatan darimana, Jinyoung melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pegangan dua orang besar tadi dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya untuk menendang satu orang yang memegangi kakinya. Tangannya lalu menyikut dua orang yang tadi memegangi tangannya.

Jinyoung menyeringai. " _Oh, well. You succeed waking me up_."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya sang dokter yang berusaha tetap tenang.

Mata Jinyoung memandang cermin, melihat bayangan dirinya yang sangat berbeda. Tangan Jinyoung kembali diraih orang suruhan ayahnya itu, namun lagi, dia menepisnya kencang. Dia tersenyum mengejek sambil menyisir poninya ke belakang.

"Guanlin. Lai Guanlin," Sosok baru muncul ditubuh Jinyoung. Ia kembali tersenyum miring. " _Pleasure to meet you_."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

A/N: Halo lagi! Hehe.

Ini adalah update tercepet yang pernah aku lakuin selama aku jadi author. Mungkin karna masih hype, jadi aku dapet banget feelingnya buat lanjutin ini. Dan aku seneng lagi-lagi dapet review yang memuaskan –ffku memuaskan reader dan review kalian memuaskan aku hihi.

Di chapter sebelumnya, aku bikin kesalahan karna ngga sempet read ulang. Dimana Daehwi lagi ngasih tau lemari Jinyoung dikamar Jinyoung tapi malah mapahnya ke ranjang Daehwi haha. Kalo kalian ngeh, kalian keren! Kalo ngga ya gapapa juga sih haha.

Maaf belum ada Jihoon karena aku pengen ngejelasin tentang Jinyoung dulu, tapi aku yakin 2 chapter kedepan bakal ada Jihoon lagi. Chapter besok aku jelasin Guanlin dulu. Btw aku suka banget ngebayangin Guanlin tuh anak nakal, suka ngerokok dan suka nempeleng pala anak orang wkwk. Auranya itu loh, padahal dia aslinya manis tapi gatau aku suka bayangin dia _thug_ semenjak Boys In Luv lol.

Udah gitu aja deh. Makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite, dan follow!


	3. Lai Guanlin

_Sisi pemberontak di dalam diri Bae Jinyoung adalah Lai Guanlin._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 ** _Lai Guanlin_**

* * *

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Lelaki kurus tinggi itu membungkuk sembari mengatur nafas. Telapak tangannya melekat di dinding kasar gang kecil jalur alternatifnya kabur dari orang-orang suruhan ayahnya. Jas sekolah berwarna hitamnya dilepas kasar, tubuhnya memanas karena berlari cukup jauh dan sekuat tenaga tadi.

Dengan kemeja putihnya, ia mengusap peluh membuat matanya perih. Setelah dirasa aman, Bae Jinyoung berjalan meninggalkan gang kecil itu dan tiba dikeramaian pinggir kota. Toko-toko berjejer rapih dan orang-orang berlomba-lomba memanggilnya untuk mampir.

Melihat toko minuman dingin, Jinyoung menepi dan berdiri antri untuk memesan. Tangan kanannya masuk ke saku dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Setelah memesan satu botol air mineral –padahal itu toko minuman _milk tea_ dan _smoothies_ yang untungnya menjual air mineral, Jinyoung duduk sebentar di kedai kecil itu untuk istirahat dan minum.

Dikendorkannya dasi bergaris cokelat hitam dari lehernya. Kancing paling atas kemeja itu dibukanya. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dari tas ransel hitamnya dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia lari dari orang-orang suruhan ayahnya yang memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil untuk diantar pulang –yang juga terkadang tidak langsung pulang.

Pernah ia dibawa ke tempat dimana ia bertemu psikiater dan dipaksa menelan beberapa pil yang katanya bisa _membantunya_ untuk menjadi lebih baik. Ya, mereka masih berusaha memperbaikinya. Menyembuhkannya dari penyakit kepribadian gandanya yang menurut Jinyoung sendiri sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

 _Kau menjaga cahayanya, hyung?_

Suara Daehwi membuyarkan lamunannya kala itu. Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa, baik dipikirannya ataupun secara langsung dari mulutnya. Jinyoung sedang tak mau bicara apa-apa sekarang, apalagi tentang penyakit anehnya ini dengan si penyakit itu sendiri.

Ia berdiri dan berterimakasih kepada si pelayan toko sebelum keluar kedai. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju halte bis terdekat dari posisinya. Melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari orang-orang suruhan ayahnya, siapa tau mereka datang lagi.

Duduk sebentar di halte sampai bis datang, tetapi kesialan datang lagi.

"Hoi, Tuan Bae."

Mata berkantung itu bisa melihat tiga lelaki gemuk tinggi berjalan kearahnya. Ketiganya tersenyum senang, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Jinyoung saat ini. Lelaki kurus itu berdiri dan hendak berlari lagi ke halte yang lain, namun mereka berjalan cepat dan meraih lengan kurus Jinyoung.

"Hoki sekali bertemu denganmu disini," Kata salah satu lelaki itu riang. "Ayo, ikut kami."

Benar-benar sial.

Jinyoung digiring layaknya dengan teman yang akrab. Dua lelaki dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan milik Jinyoung itu menghimpit lengannya, sedangkan yang satu mengikuti dibelakang dengan wajah sumringah. Mereka bicara dan bercanda selagi menggiring Jinyoung ke gang kecil tempat Jinyoung tadi mengatur nafasnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Jinyoung _-ah_."

Yang diajak bicara hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya gugup. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan suara Daehwi yang memaksanya untuk menggantikan dirinya, namun Jinyoung masih menyembunyikan _cahaya_ yang bisa membuat Daehwi menjadi _user_. Jinyoung merasa dia masih bisa mengendalikan diri.

Jas sekolah Jinyoung direnggut dan diperiksa setiap sakunya. Semua selipan uang kecil Jinyoung direbut lelaki yang tadi tak menghimpitnya. Sedangkan yang dua lagi memeriksa tas hitam Jinyoung –yang sialnya Jinyoung sedang membawa dompetnya dan uang tunai yang lumayan banyak.

"Apakah disekolahmu yang sekarang tidak ada yang seperti kami sehingga uangmu masih sangat banyak sampai pulang sekolah?"

"Mereka semua lebih mampu dibanding kalian." Berani Jinyoung.

Salah satu lelaki gemuk tinggi tertawa. "Haha! Kau mengejek kami?"

"Aku hanya bicara fakta."

Tanpa Jinyoung sadari, pipi tirusnya sudah terkena bogem mentah dari salah satu lelaki yang tadi mencari uang ditasnya. Si kurus tersungkur, kepala dan tulang pipinya berdengung nyeri. Perut kurus itu ditendang sampai akhirnya posisi Jinyoung terlentang di gang kecil itu.

 _Hyung! Biarkan aku masuk!_

Mereka semua bergantian menendang dan menginjak bagian tubuh Jinyoung. Lelaki kurus itu mengaduh kesakitan sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa lagi menahan _cahaya_ -nya hanya untuk dirinya. Dibiarkan seseorang menggantikan perannya.

"Jinyoung- _ie hyung_.."

Jinyoung membuka matanya dan melihat Lee Daehwi memandangnya khawatir.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Jinyoung bingung, dia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa nyeri dari pukulan dan injakan kaki orang-orang yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya.

"G-Guanlin mendorongku.. dia yang menjadi _user_."

Jinyoung menoleh ke arah dimana ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya disana. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Guanlin sudah memukul balik dan membuat tiga lelaki itu tersungkur. Guanlin menginjak dada salah satu lelaki yang memiliki uang tunainya dari dompet miliknya dan mengambilnya kembali dari saku lelaki itu.

Guanlin meludahinya dan menginjak dada lelaki itu kencang-kencang hingga ia memuntahkan darah. Jinyoung dan Daehwi hanya bisa menonton sambil membuka mulut mereka saking terkejutnya. Guanlin memungut tas ranselnya dan membenahkan dirinya. Kemeja putih lengan panjangnya dan celana cokelat mudanya luar biasa kotor.

"Kau lemah, Jinyoung."

* * *

"Satu bungkus _Marlboro_."

Pelayan itu memandang Jinyoung dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Kau bercanda? Kau memakai seragam, nak. Kau belum cukup umur untuk membeli rokok, paham?"

Jinyoung yang sedang dikuasai Guanlin itu tersenyum miring. Ia mengeluarkan uang sejumlah lima kali lipat dari harga asli sebungkus rokok tersebut dan melemparnya kecil ke meja konter. Lelaki yang masih muda dibelakang konter itu terlihat marah.

"Brengsek, apa maksudmu?" Tanya pelayan toko itu marah.

"Aku hanya butuh satu bungkus," Jawab Guanlin. "Sisanya bisa kau ambil. Anggap saja bantuanku untuk meringankan uang cicilan kuliahmu."

Lelaki itu tertawa tak percaya. "Sialan, aku dilecehkan bocah kaya. Dengar dan lihat, disana ada CCTV yang bisa memperlihatkan aku menjual apa saja ke siapa saja. Dia juga bisa merekamku menjual rokok kepada anak dibawah umur sepertimu. Uang yang kau beri tak bisa menjaminku keluar dari penjara, kau paham, bocah kurang ajar?"

"Bukan urusanku."

Pelayan toko itu menghela nafasnya kesal dan memungut uang milik Guanlin. Ia menyerahkannya pada Guanlin. "Belilah ditoko kelontong yang lebih kecil, yang tak punya CCTV dan hanya ada kakek tua sebagai pelayan tokonya. Dia mungkin bisa tergiur dengan uangmu atau juga memukulimu."

"Ah, merepotkan."

Guanlin mengambil uangnya kasar dan keluar dari _minimarket_ yang menolaknya tadi. Kakinya masih merasakan sakit, namun ini tak seberapa dibanding kepalan tangannya yang sakit karena memukul orang. Tak jauh, dia bisa melihat toko kecil dengan tempat duduk didepannya.

Memasukinya, Guanlin disapa ramah oleh salah satu lelaki dengan kaus hitam polos.

"Oh? Jinyoung _sunbae_?"

Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa dia, tanya Guanlin dipikirannya. Dia bisa mendengar suara Jinyoung disana yang mengatakan 'kau tak perlu tau, biarkan aku masuk!' atau lebih jelasnya berteriak kencang.

"Eh? Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Guanlin bingung.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, melepas kacamata tebal bundar miliknya dan menaikan poninya. "Apa kau mengenalku sekarang?"

Guanlin menggeleng. "Belum."

"Aku Yoo Seonho, adik kelasmu di sekolah yang lama," Katanya sambil memakai kembali kacamatanya, dia tersenyum malu. "Aku _kepedean_ ya? Kupikir _sunbae_ mengenalku."

"Aku sulit mengingat nama dan wajah orang," Jawabnya agar Seonho tak terlalu malu. "Aku mau beli rokok, _Marlboro_ yang itu. Dan korek gas hitam itu." Guanlin menunjuk salah satu bungkusan yang berjajar dibelakang Seonho.

Seonho tampak terkejut. " _Sunbae_ merokok?"

"Hn," Singkatnya selagi mengeluarkan uang. "Aku bisa membelinya disini, 'kan?"

"Banyak sih seniorku yang membeli rokok disini, tetapi aku tidak pernah terkejut seperti ini," Seonho mengambilkannya untuk Guanlin. Menaruhnya dimeja konter dan mengambil uang dari Guanlin, lalu mengambalikan uang sisa padanya. "Aku tak menyangka."

" _Expect the unexpected._ "

Guanlin mengerling genit dan mengambil sebungkus rokok juga uang sisanya. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar dari sana dan mengocok rokoknya. Jemari kurusnya membuka bungkus putih itu dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan membakar ujungnya.

Asap itu mengepul keluar dari bibir tipis yang tak pernah menyesapnya sama sekali.

* * *

Setiap kali Guanlin sedang menjadi _user_ –biasanya dia akan masuk ketika Jinyoung lengah dan emosi, lelaki itu selalu saja mampir ke tempat dimana Seonho menjaga toko milik kakek neneknya. Tentu saja Seonho hanya tahu kalau dia itu Jinyoung, bukan Guanlin.

Seonho akan menemaninya membakar tembakau itu sembari mengobrol. Tidak ada yang melirik mereka tajam karena Seonho sudah menyuruhnya untuk berganti pakaian kalau mau membeli rokok ataupun merokok di depan toko milik keluarganya itu.

"Apa.. _hyung_ masih dirundung?"

Guanlin menoleh dan mengeluarkan asap pekat itu. "Tidak. Kau tidak dirundung kan?"

Seonho menggeleng. "Tidak, mereka membutuhkanku untuk menjual apa yang mereka inginkan. Ketika kudengar kalau mereka mampu membeli apa yang mereka inginkan berkat mengambilnya dari Jinyoung _hyung_ , aku langsung merasa buruk."

" _It's fine_ , mereka sudah tak berani lagi denganku. Kalau mereka berani-berani denganmu, laporkan padaku."

Lelaki yang lebih muda tertawa kecil. " _Hyung_ 'kan badannya lebih kecil dariku, sepertinya kalau aku lapor padamu justru aku yang harus membantumu biar tidak dipukuli mereka."

"Kalau yang jadi _user_ bukan aku, mungkin. Tetapi kalau aku yang jadi _user_ , kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Guanlin tenang.

"Eh? _User_?"

Guanlin tersenyum pada Seonho. "Aku akan menjagamu, tenang saja."

* * *

Guanlin menonton Jinyoung yang sedang menguasai tubuh miliknya sendiri. Sedangkan ia disana bersama Daehwi, yang memandangnya tajam.

" _What's your problem?_ " Tanya Guanlin akhirnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa. " _What kind of joke is that_?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya, Guanlin. Kau yang terburuk," Ujar Daehwi telak. "Kau hanya _alter_ , kau tidak mungkin bisa menguasai tubuh Jinyoung- _hyung_ lalu kau malah mencintai manusia lain. Kau akan tersiksa sendiri, kau tahu?"

" _I'm not._ "

" _Well, you can't lie forever._ "

* * *

Jinyoung duduk disalah satu halte –setelah lari dari orang suruhan ayahnya, dan dikejutkan dengan tepukan dilengannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Seonho dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang Jinyoung masih simpan dilemari pakaiannya.

" _Hyung_!"

"Hei, Seonho- _ya_ ," Selama ini Jinyoung juga sudah tahu kalau Seonho dengan baiknya menemani Guanlin bicara ketika Guanlin menjadi _user_ , Guanlin menyukainya juga sudah jadi rahasia umum. "Mau ke toko, ya?"

Seonho mengerutkan keningnya. "Suara _hyung_ berbeda, apa selama ini _hyung_ sakit tenggorokan kalau ke toko? Sepertinya masih lebih _baritone_ suara yang kemarin-kemarin."

Jinyoung terkekeh kecil, suaranya dengan Guanlin memang pasti berbeda. " _Nggak_ kok, beda ya? Haha.." Tawanya canggung.

"Sedikit," Jawab yang lebih muda. " _Hyung_ tidak ke toko akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku bisa mengatur emosiku akhir-akhir ini, tidak terlalu sering marah," Jawab Jinyoung seadanya. Melihat Seonho menautkan kedua alisnya, Jinyoung sadar apa yang terjadi. "Aku biasanya merokok kalau sedang merasa buruk, marah, emosi, atau stress. Nah, akhir-akhir ini tidak terlalu banyak yang membuatku _bad mood_ , jadi aku baik-baik saja dan tidak merokok dan tidak ke tokomu."

"Ah.. aku mengerti."

Akhirnya Seonho mengangguk paham, Jinyoung lalu menghela nafas lega. Bis yang ditunggu keduanya datang dan keduanya masuk bergantian. Jinyoung dapat duduk, sedangkan Seonho berdiri disampingnya. Sebelum pintu tertutup, tiga lelaki yang pernah memukulinya itu masuk ke dalam bis. Jinyoung bertukar pandang dan mereka tersenyum ketika melihat Seonho mengobrol dengannya.

Tak lama bis berhenti dihalte tempat Seonho biasa turun. Lelaki itu pamit pada Jinyoung dan bergegas turun. Jinyoung bisa melihat tiga lelaki gemuk itu ikut turun dan berjalan dibelakang Seonho. Bis-pun mulai berjalan kembali.

 _Kau harus turun. Aku yakin akan ada hal buruk padanya._

Jinyoung menunduk, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Guanlin. Lelaki itu berdiri dari kursinya setelah memencet tombol berhenti. Halte berikutnya berada cukup jauh dari halte dimana Seonho turun, sehingga Jinyoung harus berlari untuk menyusul lelaki yang lebih muda itu.

Lima menit Jinyoung berlari, ia melihat tiga lelaki gemuk itu menjadi dinding manusia dipojok gang kecil. Jinyoung bisa melihat Seonho yang terduduk dibalik kaki-kaki lelaki itu yang terbalut seragam hitam. Jinyoung menyandarkan diri pada dinding dan melepaskan cahaya jiwanya. Tubuh kurus itu melesat ke lantai selayaknya tertidur.

Mata itu membuka.

Guanlin berdiri dan berbelok ke gang kecil itu. Ia berlari dan menendang ketiganya bergantian. Menduduki mereka sambil memukuli satu persatu. Guanlin tidak bisa melihat lagi ekspresi wajah Seonho yang ketakutan sambil memegangi pipinya yang sudah dipukul tadi.

"Kau main-main denganku dan Seonho, ini yang akan terjadi pada kalian!"

Sikutan, pukulan, tendangan, dan injakan kaki dari Guanlin semua diterima kembali orang tiga orang itu. Permohonan untuk diampuni sudah tak terdengar lagi karena ketiganya sudah tak sadar. Seonho memegangi Guanlin dan menariknya.

"Sudah, _hyung_!"

Guanlin menoleh, masih dengan ekspresi amukannya. Lalu berganti menjadi lebih tenang dan khawatir. Tangannya yang sudah memukuli ketiga orang tadi gemetar –karena saking marahnya, memegangi pipi Seonho yang lebam. Seonho mengaduh kecil, Guanlin kesal.

Kakinya kembali menendang salah satu lelaki yang tak sadar secara acak.

" _Hyung_!"

"Mereka tidak akan bisa ikut ujian nasional besok," Guanlin terkekeh kecil. Seonho masih memandangnya dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu ditariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dielusnya rambut satin hitam milik Seonho. "Apa aku harus kembali bersekolah ditempatmu sehingga aku bisa mengawasimu dari mereka?"

Seonho terkekeh dalam pelukan Guanlin. "Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Dua bulan lagi aku juga akan pindah dari sana," Seonho melepaskan pelukannya. "Maaf, aku harus ikut kedua orangtuaku pindah ke Busan. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Jinyoung- _hyung_ tidak ke toko, kakekku meninggal. Nenek ingin tinggal dikampung halaman, dan orangtuaku bilang nenek tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri. Sehingga kami semua pindah."

"Oh, aku turut berduka cita."

"Terima kasih, untuk ucapan dan bantuannya," Seonho menengok ke seniornya yang terkapar. "Lalu mereka?"

Guanlin menoleh ke tiga orang tadi. "Biarkan saja."

Seonho mengambil tasnya dari tanah dan memakainya kembali. Guanlin menarik Seonho menjauh dari sana dan mengantarnya ke toko milik keluarganya. Guanlin menyapa nenek Seonho yang duduk dibelakang meja konter sebelum duduk di depan toko bersama Seonho.

Yang lebih muda mengambil dua es loli dari pendingin dan memberi salah satunya pada Guanlin. "Ada nenek, Jinyoung- _hyung_ jangan merokok dulu ya. Sebagai tanda terima kasih." Bisik Seonho.

Guanlin merasakan dinginnya es dimulutnya dan melihat betapa cepatnya Seonho menghabiskan es loli yang belum lama dibukanya. Mengobrol cukup lama tentang kepindahan Seonho, nenek Seonho izin diri untuk pulang lebih dahulu dan menyuruh Seonho menjaga toko.

Seonho mengajak Guanlin masuk ke dalam toko. Yang lebih muda berganti baju dan duduk berhimpitan dengan Guanlin di sofa _single_ di pojok dekat konter. Guanlin membuka bungkus rokoknya dan mulai membakarnya, Seonho sesekali terbatuk.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku duduk disana–" Guanlin baru saja mau berdiri.

"Jangan."

Guanlin menoleh pada Seonho.

"Aku suka Jinyoung- _hyung_."

Seonho mengecup singkat bibir tipis _hyung_ -nya. Guanlin membulatkan matanya kaget, dia bisa mendengar reaksi yang cukup heboh dari pikirannya. Apalagi suara Daehwi yang melengking tinggi. Semoga saja Seonho tidak mendengarnya.

Ujung bibir itu terangkat setelah Seonho melepaskan ciumannya. Guanlin menarik dagu Seonho dan kembali mencium dalam bibir lembut Seonho. Lelaki yang lebih muda bisa merasakan sisa-sisa asap tembakau dari rongga mulut Guanlin.

"Meskipun aku tak tahu kau menyukai Jinyoung atau diriku, aku tetap senang," Kata Guanlin setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau suka fisikku atau sifatku?"

Seonho menautkan alisnya. "Uh? Aku suka segalanya tentang _hyung_?"

Senyum Guanlin mengembang. "Kenalkan, aku Lai Guanlin. Aku yang pemberontak dan lebih kuat dari Jinyoung."

"A-apa?"

"Jinyoung memiliki kepribadian ganda. Dan aku salah satu kepribadiannya yang lain, ini mungkin sulit dicerna secara langsung. Intinya, aku adalah dirinya yang lain. Kami berbagi ditubuh yang sama," Jelas Guanlin. "Aku menyukaimu juga, Seonho."

Seonho memandangnya bingung.

"A-aku sepertinya harus menutup toko?"

Seonho berdiri dan membenahkan barang-barang tokonya. Ia berjalan menuju jendela dan menutupnya dengan tirai, lalu menghadap Guanlin. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu paham maksudnya. Dia membuang rokoknya ke lantai dan menginjaknya. Berjalan menuju Seonho dan memeluk Seonho erat.

" _Just in case this is the end,_ " Guanlin mengecup bibir Seonho lagi, yang lebih muda tak menolak namun tak membalas. "Aku akan mengingatmu, Seonho. Terima kasih karena telah menyukaiku."

* * *

"Dia patah hati." Daehwi tampak sedih.

Jinyoung mengangguk setuju. "Beristirahatlah, Guanlin."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

A/N: Maaf lama banget huhu, aku sibuk revisian kemarin haha ketauan deh angkatan berapa.

By the way, seneng banget bias-bias aku debut semua. Meskipun prediksi aku untuk top 11 salah untuk 2 orang –yep, prediksi aku ngga ada Jisung dan Sungwoon. Tapi aku seneng mereka masuk! Karena Jisung dan Sungwoon itu masih top 15 bias aku. I feel bad for the other trainee, tho. Semoga semua yang tereliminasi bisa ngelanjutin karirnya dengan baik!

Awkward banget gak sih sekarang pakenya 'Wanna One', bukan Produce 101 Season 2 lagi hahaha.

Terus.. haha, kalian pada suka Guanhoon ya? KU JUGAA~ tapi ini aku kasih tau dulu kisahnya orang yang menolak Jinyoung aka Guanlin pas tau dia kepribadian ganda, yang mereka selalu bilang 'semua orang pergi' ea~

Udah gitu aja, semoga gak ada typo ya soalnya aku langsung post tanpa baca ulang haha. Terimakasih banyak feedbacknya dari dua chapter yang lalu!


	4. Park Jihoon

_Park Jihoon kira dia sudah mengetahui semua tentang Bae Jinyoung_

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 ** _Park Jihoon_**

* * *

Lelaki dengan kemeja biru berbahan _jeans_ tipis itu melangkah masuk ke gedung tempatnya menimba ilmu. Sesekali ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika disapa adik-adik tingkatnya dengan ramah. Ransel dipunggungnya bergoyang ketika ia berlari menuju pintu _lift_ yang hampir menutup.

"Tunggu! Tahan _lift_ -nya!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

Lelaki tadi –Park Jihoon, tiba di depan pintu. Mata sayunya sedikit membelalak karena subjek yang berdiri sendirian dikotak sempit itu bukan orang yang ia harapkan untuk ada disana. Sepatu putih itu membawanya masuk ke dalam _lift_.

"Terima kasih, Jinyoung- _ssi_."

Yang lebih kurus menganggukan kepalanya sedikit dan melontarkan senyum tipis. Jihoon memencet tombol lantai 8 sambil menahan ekspresi senangnya dengan cara menggigit bibir kemerahannya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan Jinyoung dari bayangan pintu _lift_. Matanya mengamati pakaian yang dipakai Jinyoung hari ini.

Lelaki kurus dengan wajah mungil itu memakai _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Kakinya dibalut sepatu putih yang bahkan merek dan modelnya persis dengan apa yang Jihoon pakai saat ini. Tas selempang putih, lalu _snapback_ hitam yang menenggelamkan wajah tampannya. Duh, Jihoon ingin mengumpat rasanya.

 _TING._

"Aku duluan, Jihoon- _sunbae_." Pamit Jinyoung sambil berjalan keluar.

"I-iya. Semangat kelasnya!"

Jinyoung menoleh dan mengangguk. Pintu _lift_ tertutup tepat sebelum Jihoon pingsan melihat senyum manis Jinyoung. Wajahnya yang sangat mudah memerah itu tidak bisa membantunya untuk tetap terlihat tenang meskipun saat ini dia sama sekali jauh dari kata tenang.

Jihoon menghentakkan kakinya gemas, membuat _lift_ bergetar. "Ah.. tampannya!"

* * *

Si kakak kelas sudah lama memperhatikan Bae Jinyoung.

Mulai Jinyoung masuk sebagai mahasiswa baru sampai akhirnya Jihoon berkesempatan untuk menghadiri kelas yang sama dengan Jinyoung. Yep, lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengulang salah satu mata kuliah dasar –sengaja, hanya untuk mengenal Jinyoung lebih jauh.

Mudah baginya untuk mencari tahu tentang Jinyoung. Dari jadwal kuliah sampai profil pribadi karena ia berteman baik dengan salah satu _staff_. Jihoon benar-benar seperti _stalker_ , tetapi dia tak peduli asal ia tahu tentang lelaki misterius itu. Karena siapa yang tidak penasaran dengan Bae Jinyoung? Lelaki tampan yang tinggal mengerling genit bisa membuat orang menempel dikakinya. Masalahnya hanya satu, Jinyoung tidak genit.

Jihoon _super-duper_ penasaran dengan tipe lelaki yang seperti ini. Dingin, pendiam, tetapi sekali tersenyum dunia bisa luluh lantak. Itulah yang terjadi pada Jihoon semenjak tidak sengaja bertemu ketika sama-sama telat turun dari bis dan Jinyoung tak sengaja menjatuhkan _tumbler_ Jihoon.

Tempat minumnya pecah dan es kopi yang didalamnya tumpah, namun Jihoon langsung memaafkannya hanya karena wajah bersalah Jinyoung yang sangat menggemaskan dan senyum menyesalnya yang mengagumkan. Ah, Jihoon baru kali ini merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama yang tak pernah dipercayainya.

Lalu tibalah saat-saat yang Jihoon tunggu, yaitu kerja kelompok.

Jihoon berterima kasih kepada Raja Sejong yang menciptakan Hangul serta kedua orangtuanya juga orangtua Jinyoung yang memberikan nama Park Jihoon dan Bae Jinyoung sehingga nama mereka berdekatan di daftar absen dan akhirnya menjadi teman satu kelompok. Meskipun tak hanya berdua –bersama Park Woojin dan Byun Hyunmin, Jihoon tak peduli. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhirnya sebelum satu semester ini selesai.

* * *

"Kau masih berhutang _tumbler_ padaku."

Kata-kata Jihoon ketika sedang menunggu dokumen mereka di- _print_ membuyarkan lamunan Jinyoung. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu memandang Jihoon bingung, membuat Jihoon salah tingkah dan memikirkan kembali apakah yang ia katakan terlalu _random_. Tetapi akhirnya Jinyoung membuka mulutnya.

"Ah, tempat minum Jihoon- _hyung_ yang jatuh waktu itu ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Hn, beserta es kopinya."

"Apa aku harus membayarnya?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku bercanda kok," Kata Jihoon sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya sih tidak juga, dia ingin mengajak Jinyoung pergi ke kedai kopi –kencan begitu, namun kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dengan leluasa. "Tapi kau bisa bayar pakai yang lain."

"Apa?"

"Traktir aku es kopi dan sekalian kau belikan aku tempat minum yang baru," Bisik Jihoon, dia malu. "Karena kau tidak tahu kopi apa yang kusuka dan tempat minum seperti apa yang kumau, jadi aku ikut denganmu."

Jihoon menatap yang lebih tinggi, senyum Jinyoung membuat kakinya seperti lilin lagi. " _Hyung_ bisa kalau sabtu siang?"

"Bisa!" Jihoon menutup mulutnya ketika orang-orang menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya memerah lagi. "Bagaimananya nanti kita bicarakan di- _sms_ ya?"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Jihoon mematut dirinya di cermin sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci mobil sedan milik ibunya. Lelaki itu turun tangga dan melihat ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran. Matanya beradu dengan si tuan rumah, Jihoon tersenyum padanya.

"Ayah tidak ke rumah sakit?"

Ayah Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak ada janji hari ini. Kau mau kemana, Park Jihoon?"

"Ada, deh!"

Pamit dengan ibunya di dapur, Jihoon langsung keluar dan menuju parkiran yang masih dilantai yang sama dengan apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Ia mengeluarkan sedan putih susu itu dari sana dan menuju ke daerah dekat kampusnya. Jihoon janji menjemput Jinyoung dihalte dekat apartemennya.

Sudah semakin dekat, Jihoon bisa melihat lelaki dengan kemeja hitam yang disukainya itu duduk menunggunya. Mobil itu menepi dan Jihoon menurunkan kaca jendelanya. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Jinyoung untuk masuk. Jinyoung membuka pintu mobil Jihoon dan menyapa si supir.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Jinyoung menggeleng selagi memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Aku baru duduk lalu _hyung_ datang."

"Syukurlah," Jihoon menurunkan rem tangannya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. "Doakan kita selamat ya, aku sudah lama tidak menyetir."

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon _horror_. " _Hyung_.. apa perlu aku yang menyetir?"

"Aku bercanda!"

Meskipun sebenarnya itu benar.

* * *

Kali ini Jinyoung yang meminggirkan mobil milik ibunya Jihoon di- _lobby_ apartemennya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan terkekeh kecil melihat Jihoon yang memegangi sabuk pengamannya. Jihoon cemberut, namun wajahnya tetap hangat karena ia kembali membuat dirinya malu.

"Semoga Nyonya Park tidak marah," Kata Jinyoung setengah hati, karena ia sangat ingin tertawa saat ini. " _Hyung_ , sudahlah. Jujur saja kalau kau memang tidak melihat ada separator ditempat parkir _mall_ , lalu menabraknya. Pasti beliau akan memaafkanmu."

"Masalahnya ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Jinyoung- _ah_. Aku tidak akan diijinkan membawanya lagi, aku yakin."

Jinyoung tertawa kecil. "Besok-besok aku yang akan jemput Jihoon- _hyung_ kalau Nyonya Park tidak memberi ijin."

Mendengar bahwa kemungkinan Jinyoung akan pergi bersamanya lagi membuat Jihoon sedikit lega. Takut-takut kalau Jinyoung _ilang-feeling_ karena kebodohannya yang tidak sudah-sudah. Jihoon membuka sabuk pengamannya juga dan baru saja ingin bertukar posisi untuk duduk dibalik kemudi, Jinyoung menahan tangannya.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Wajah mungil itu menggeleng. "Sebelum _hyung_ pulang, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku berterima kasih karena _hyung_ mau jadi temanku, pergi denganku, membuatku senang. Ini pasti terdengar aneh, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku kencan ke kedai, nonton film di bioskop, makan malam diluar, dan bicara sebanyak ini dalam satu hari. Terima kasih, Jihoon- _hyung_."

"Aku juga senang," Jawab Jihoon jujur. "Meskipun ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untukku, tetapi mungkin ini salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah kualami. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya, Jinyoung."

Tiba-tiba indera penciuman Jihoon menghirup harum aroma tubuh Jinyoung. Manis, sedikit maskulin, yang jelas Jihoon suka sekali. Lelaki yang lebih muda saat ini sedang memeluknya erat, Jihoon hanya bisa balik memeluk Jinyoung tanpa protes.

"Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_ ," Bisik Jinyoung, lalu Jihoon merasa kehilangan karena Jinyoung melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke matanya. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya lewat _sms_ atau telfon. Aku ingin lihat ekspresimu, jawabanmu, _hyung_."

Wajah Jihoon kembali menghangat, kebiasaan alaminya beserta gigitan ke bibir bawahnya. "Aku juga suka padamu, Jinyoung."

Cengiran senang dilontarkan keduanya. Bagaikan teman masa kecil yang baru bertemu lagi, Jinyoung dan Jihoon kembali melingkarkan tangan mereka ke punggung lawan bicara dengan erat. Jihoon menghirup aroma Jinyoung sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia pulang dan kembali merindukan harumnya.

* * *

Jihoon sadar kalau Jinyoung tidak pernah cerita banyak tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Lebih banyak Jihoon yang cerita dan Jinyoung menjadi pendengar yang baik. Yang lebih tua juga masih merasa tidak enak jika harus bertanya-tanya tentang hal pribadi karena waktu kencan mereka yang belum terlalu lama dan akhirnya menunggu Jinyoung yang buka mulut, namun mau sampai kapanpun Jinyoung sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menceritakannya pada Jihoon.

Kekayaan Jinyoung saja Jihoon baru tahu ketika kencan pertama kali mereka –apartemen tereksklusif di Seoul, mana mungkin orang sembarangan yang tinggal disana. Keluarga Jinyoung berkutat dibidang bisnis properti juga ia tahu dari _staff_ kampus ketika Jinyoung mengisi data pribadinya. Jinyoung anak tunggal juga dari data pribadi. Kebanyakan yang ia tahu hanya sekedar data pribadi kampus.

Sebelum kencan, Jihoon pikir dia sudah tahu segalanya.

* * *

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu turun dari bis dan mulai berjalan masuk ke wilayah kampus. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin masuk hari ini, hanya saja minggu kemarin dosennya bilang kalau hari ini akan ada kuis. Jihoon tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya lagi karena ini adalah mata kuliah dasar yang kalau tidak lulus dia tidak bisa mengambil mata kuliah lainnya yang bersangkutan.

Tangan kirinya memegang tempat minum berwarna hitam _matte_ yang dibelikan Jinyoung setengah tahun lalu. Sengaja membeli yang tahan pecah agar suatu saat nanti jika terjatuh lagi karena tertabrak orang, orang itu tidak perlu kencan dengan Jihoon dan membayar kesalahannya. Ada-ada saja ide Jinyoung.

Lima menit sebelum kelas mulai, Jihoon mulai berjalan cepat menuju gedung fakultasnya. Melihat _lift_ lagi-lagi hampir tertutup, Jihoon berteriak minta ditunggu. Sial, dia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin ia temui.

Bae Jinyoung.

Si senior berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ karena saat itu keadaannya penuh, sedangkan Jinyoung berdiri di pojok belakang. Jihoon menyingkir ketika orang-orang turun satu persatu ke lantai yang dituju. Sampai akhirnya semua keluar kecuali dirinya dan Jinyoung yang bisa dia lihat dari bayangan pintu _lift_.

Hening, hanya ada suara dengungan _lift_ yang menemani dalam diam.

"Jihoon."

Jihoon menelan liurnya susah payah ketika suara sudah seminggu tak didengarnya itu memanggilnya. Tak lama pintu _lift_ terbuka, Jihoon langsung keluar tanpa menoleh lagi. Langkah kaki pendeknya membuatnya lebih mudah disusul oleh Jinyoung. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Mata Jihoon berkeliling untuk melihat apa ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua saat ini di koridor lantai 8. Setelah aman, Jihoon memandang Jinyoung. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terlihat seperti orang tidak pernah tidur, kantung matanya gelap ditambah topi menutupi cahaya ke wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Jinyoung melepas topinya dan memijit keningnya, lalu jemarinya mengangkat poninya. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan selain meminta maaf."

"Aku hanya ingin dengar penjelasanmu sedetail-detailnya tanpa kurang." Paksa Jihoon.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, sedetail-detailnya jika itu yang kau inginkan. Sekaligus laporan rumah sakitku, kau bisa baca kalau aku tidak mengada-ada." Jawab Jinyoung putus asa.

"Kau tunggu aku di perpustakaan setelah aku selesai kelas."

Jihoon berjalan ke kelas terlebih dahulu, lalu disusul Jinyoung masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya.

* * *

Jinyoung yang selesai kelas terlebih dahulu dari Jihoon menunggu si senior sekitar tiga jam di perpustakaan. Tak nafsu melakukan apa-apa, Jinyoung memilih untuk melipat tangan di meja dan menaruh keningnya disana. Tidur, masa bodoh dengan siapa yang akan bangun dan menggantikannya menjadi _user_. Dia hanya ingin istirahat.

Yang ditunggu-tunggupun akhirnya datang.

Jihoon mencari kesana-kemari dimana kekasihnya itu. Setelah merasa kalau lelaki yang membelakanginya itu Jinyoung, Jihoon menghampirinya. Dia bisa melihat wajah polos Jinyoung yang terlelap, tangannya tanpa sadar mengelus rambut Jinyoung sayang. Tak bisa dijabarkan bagaimana Jihoon menyayangi Jinyoung tanpa faktor apapun.

Lelaki yang tertidur itupun akhirnya bangun. Pinggangnya hampir copot karena tidur dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mengucek matanya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang selalu dibawanya, Jinyoung menyuruh Jihoon untuk duduk.

"Aku bawa mobil hari ini. Kita ke apartemenku, ya?" Kata Jinyoung dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya.

Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi Jinyoung yang terceplak lipatan bekas tidur siangnya. Mata sayu itu menyorotkan kasih sayangnya pada Jinyoung sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

* * *

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupan Jinyoung yang serba berlebih bisa mempunyai kekurangan juga. Jihoon membaca buku laporan kesehatan Jinyoung dari rumah sakit jiwa –yang Jihoon sama sekali tidak pernah bayangkan dia akan membaca laporan kesehatan rumah sakit jiwa. Apalagi laporan kesehatan jiwa kekasihnya sendiri.

Merasa aneh, dia melihat sampul buku laporannya.

"Sebentar, ayahku bekerja disini setahuku."

Jinyoung yang merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjangpun menoleh pada Jihoon. "Ayahmu bukannya psikiater?"

"Hn," Jihoon mengecek ponselnya untuk mengecek pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya yang sudah lama sekali, dimana ia pernah bertanya nama rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja. "Benar, dia kerja di rumah sakit ini."

Jihoon kembali membaca laporan kesehatan Jinyoung yang terakhir ia baca. Setelah diujung laporan, Jihoon melihat tanda tangan dan nama psikiater yang menangani Jinyoung. Matanya membulat sempurna, terkejut ia melihat tanda tangan dan nama ayahnya tertera disana.

"Jinyoung, ayahku psikiatermu."

"Hah?!"

"Ini nama ayahku," Jihoon menunjuk tanda tangan dan nama ayahnya. Jinyoung baru sadar kalau nama psikiaternya memang bermarga Park dari awal, dan Jihoonpun memiliki marga yang sama. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah kepikiran kearah sana. "A-aku tidak menyangka."

"Semakin kompleks." Jinyoung kembali ke sofa panjang setelah menghampiri Jihoon, lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya disana. Kepalanya berat karena terlalu banyak pikiran.

"Aku bisa-bisa ikut stress," Jihoon mengacak rambutnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalkanmu kepada orang tuaku jika dia tahu kalau kau adalah pasiennya?"

Jinyoung memandang Jihoon. "Kau dengar 'kan apa yang sudah kukatakan? Aku tidak ingin menghilangkan Daehwi –masa bodoh dengan Guanlin, tetapi aku tidak ingin Daehwi pergi."

Jihoon kembali membaca laporan kesehatan Jinyoung dan semakin paham apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Wajar saja kalau dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Daehwi, karena tanpanya Jinyoung mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Semuda itu Jinyoung sudah terpikirkan bunuh diri, Jihoon saja masih kebingungan memilih rasa es krim.

Karena saking banyaknya laporan kesehatan Jinyoung, Jihoon sibuk sendiri membacanya dengan khidmat dan melupakan Jinyoung yang akhirnya ketiduran di sofa. Jihoon akhirnya sampai pada laporan terakhir yang ditulis Jinyoung dan ayahnya sendiri pada dua bulan lalu. Dia menyimpulkan akan bertanya pada ayahnya tentang penyakit Jinyoung tanpa mencurigakan.

Jihoon melirik Jinyoung yang terlelap lagi.

Yang berambut cokelat berdiri dan menaruh buku laporan itu di meja. Kakinya melangkah mendekat pada Jinyoung dan berlutut disamping sofa. Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jinyoung dan mengecup kening Jinyoung. Dia iba membaca kisah hidup Jinyoung yang akhirnya ia tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Tidak menyangka kalau lelakinya ini ternyata memliki kisah yang kompleks dibalik diam dan senyum tipis kesukaannya.

Jihoon bersyukur karena selama ini Jinyoung tidak pernah _moody_ bersamanya. Sehingga dirinya yang lain tidak pernah mengambil alih dan dia cukup konsentrasi untuk menjaga cahaya jiwanya. Bayangkan saja jika tiba-tiba Jinyoung sedang menyetir dan lalu dia emosi karena pengemudi lain, datanglah Guanlin yang bisa saja keluar dari mobil dan memukuli pengemudi lainnya. Itu hanya salah satu hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Atau malah hal yang lebih buruk bisa menimpa Jihoon juga.

Mata yang tadi terpejam itu membuka. Jihoon berdiri dan mundur sedikit untuk memberi ruang pada Jinyoung. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tersenyum pada Jihoon dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila. Tangan Jinyoung melingkar di pinggang milik Jihoon, kepala Jinyoung berada di depan perutnya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu ' _hyung_ '?"

Sadar kalau ini bukan Jinyoung, Jihoon sedikit menegang karena takut. "Hm.. ini siapa ya?"

"Daehwi."

"Ah, si manis Daehwi?" Tanya Jihoon lembut. Daehwi mendongak dan terlihatlah senyum lebar miliknya. Tangan Jihoon membelai rambut lembutnya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jinyoung selama ini. Dia berhutang banyak padamu, begitu juga aku."

"Ah, _hyung_.."

Daehwi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon. Dari tulisan Jinyoung, Jihoon paham bagaimana ia menyayangi Daehwi sehingga ia juga ingin menumbuhkan rasa simpatinya pada _alter_ Jinyoung ini. Dan melihat kesimpulan tulisan ayahnya tentang Daehwi, ayahnya menulis Daehwi juga tidak berpotensi mengganggunya malah menjaganya.

"Terima kasih juga karena telah membuat Jinyoung- _hyung_ bahagia selama ini. Dia sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_ ," Suara lembut Daehwi membuat senyum Jihoon terpasang diwajahnya. "Aku akan terus menjaganya, dan Jihoon _hyung_ harus membantuku membahagiakannya. Janji, ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk kecil. "Hn, aku janji akan berusaha membuatnya bahagia, Daehwi- _ya_."

"Terima kasih banyak, _hyung_."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

A/N: Halohola!

Ah, senangnya. Feedback chapter kemarin melebihi ekspektasi aku, yeokshi Lai Guanlin fansnya dimana-mana haha. Dan sekarang ngga dimasukin dia haha, ini aku masukin Jinhoon alias Winkdeep dulu dan Daehwi dibelakang. Aku seneng kalian seneng sama ff ini, bener-bener makasih.

Mungkin karena pengalaman nulis dan baca ff aku udah mencapai 7 tahun lamanya (ngga niat pamer sumpah haha karna masih ada awan diatas awan), aku liat komentar kalian yang bilang penokohan alias karakter tokoh aku yang nggak mihak alias Daehwi ngga dibikin OOC jadi perusak hubungan orang, atau Baejin yang kerdus, Jihoon yang ngenes, itu karena aku sadar banyak pembaca yang masih dibawah umur yang masih suka benci sama karakter atau ship lain yang mengganggu ultimate ship mereka. Dulu aku triggered dan benci ship lain, tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar itu ngga baik haha. Jadi aku juga berusaha ngga nulis yang memihak sisi manapun biar orang-orang ngga kaya aku dulu.

Terus.. lagi anget nih masalah rating. Kebetulan tokoh yang aku pake disini semua underage, dan aku juga ngga berniat mau bikin ini jadi M alias Mature kearah sana haha. Kalau kata-kata kasar mungkin sebagai remaja masa iya ngga cursing HAHA meskipun mereka anak baik-baik ya namanya juga OOC, cursing masih wajar kan? PLS say yes. By the way, mungkin di ff ini mereka usia wajar ngelakuin gitu-gitu ya, tapi karna aslinya ngga, jadi NO. See that? Big no.

Udah deh daripada banyakan author note dibanding ffnya, ku sudahi pembicaraan gabut ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!


	5. Disappear

_Ini saatnya._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ** _Disappear_**

* * *

Bae Jinyoung memarkirkan mobil hitam metalik dengan kaca film gelap itu ditengah-tengah mobil lainnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke samping kanannya, si penumpang masih diam dan memandang kosong. Ia melamun, sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin penting baginya.

"Jika kau berpikir saat ini sudah terlambat untuk meninggalkanku, jawabannya tidak, Jihoon."

Yang diajak bicara itu menoleh, wajahnya tampak kesal. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Jinyoung. Jangan tuduh aku macam-macam, oke? Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa aku sungguh-sungguh akan meninggalkanmu, tahu?"

Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Lagipula semua orang akan pergi, entah cepat atau lambat dan bagaimanapun caranya."

Park Jihoon berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak tersulut emosi akan kata-kata Jinyoung. Kalau saja Jihoon tidak tahu apa-apa bisa saja ia _ngambek_ sungguhan seperti sikapnya pada kekasihnya sebelum Jinyoung dulu, namun sejak enam bulan berkencan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda ini sifatnya perlahan berubah jadi lebih baik.

Jihoon melepas sabuk pengamannya, tubuhnya memutar untuk mengambil tas ransel miliknya yang tadi dilemparnya ke kursi belakang. Mata sayunya memandang lurus pada Jinyoung, dengan helaan nafas Jihoon menarik yang lebih muda kepelukannya. Tangannya mengelus punggung Jinyoung.

"Aku tidak seperti mereka Jinyoung."

Jinyoung menaruh dagunya pada bahu Jihoon, salah satu tangannya menahan bagian leher belakang Jihoon. Ia ingin memeluk Jihoon lebih lama kali ini. "Maaf. Aku hanya putus asa."

"Jangan," Jawab Jihoon. Ia mengecup leher Jinyoung singkat, tanpa intensi apapun selain mengutarakan rasa sayangnya. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu semuanya, aku tidak akan mengabaikan tanggung jawabku sebagai kekasihmu. Lagipula aku menyayangimu apa adanya, Jinyoung. Aku ingin kau percaya padaku."

"Hn, aku akan berusaha mempercayaimu," Jinyoung melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi tembam Jihoon. Dikecupnya bibir Jihoon. "Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku lebih menyayangimu, Jinyoung."

Setelah berpamitan dan menyuruh Jinyoung untuk berhati-hati dijalan, Jihoon keluar dari mobil Jinyoung dan berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Melihat Jihoon sudah tidak kembali lagi, Jinyoung membuka laci dasbornya dan mengambil kotak kecil. Jemarinya mengambil salah satu kapsul dan menaruhnya dimulutnya. Didorongnya benda kecil itu dengan air mineral yang ia simpan dilaci pintu mobilnya. Kening itu ditaruh di stir mobil, ia pusing –terlalu banyak pikiran.

 _Hyung terpikirkan untuk menukarku dengan Jihoon hyung?_

"Tidak, Daehwi."

 _Kau meminum obatmu._

"Hanya ingin saja."

* * *

Jihoon sudah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kampus. Tengah hari ini dia ada kelas dan Jinyoung bilang dia akan menjemputnya, jadi setidaknya dia sudah siap ketika Jinyoung sampai nanti. Setelah siap, Jihoon keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Ibunya sedang menyiapkannya, sedangkan ayahnya menunggu di meja makan dengan manis. Jihoon menaruh ranselnya disamping kaki kursi yang dia duduki dan memandang ayahnya dihadapannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ayah.."

"Hn?"

"Apa _DID_ bisa disembuhkan?"

Tuan Park mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat. " _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ maksudmu?" Melihat anaknya mengangguk, Tuan Park menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa memangnya?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Bisa, tetapi lama."

"Dengan cara apa?" Tanya Jihoon lagi. Ayahnya memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Aku penasaran setelah menonton film yang mengusut soal _DID_."

"Banyak. Seperti psikoterapi, obat, hipnotis, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau ingin sembuh atau menyatukan _alter-alter_ itu ke pemilik asli tubuhnya harus teratur ke psikiater untuk terapi, obat juga tidak terlalu mempengaruhi, itu hanya menenangkan mereka ketika depresi atau tertekan," Jawab psikiater itu seadanya, tapi cukup membuat Jihoon mengangguk-angguk. "Memangnya ada film tentang _DID_?"

"Hn," Jihoon mengangguk lagi. "Lalu apakah bisa seseorang dengan _DID_ hanya menghilangkan salah satu dari _alter_ yang dimilikinya?"

" _DID_ itu sangat langka, Jihoon. Jadi sedikit pengalaman yang bisa ayah jelaskan. Kalau menghilangkan salah satu _alter_ sih ayah belum pernah lihat ada yang seperti itu," Tuan Park melepaskan kacamata bacanya dan menaruh ponselnya ketika ibunya menaruh makanan yang dimasaknya di meja makan. "Sudah makan, nanti kau telat."

Jihoon menurut dan menyuapkan makanan yang disiapkan ibunya itu.

* * *

Jinyoung menekan klaksonnya kesal.

Bumper depannya hampir saja menabrak bokong mobil lain yang berhenti mendadak didepannya. Sebuah tangan keluar dari jendela kiri, tanda meminta maaf. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya dan berusaha kembali konsentrasi untuk menjaga cahaya jiwanya agar tidak direbut yang lain –Guanlin, karena Daehwi tidak akan masuk kecuali Jinyoung yang meminta atau terpaksa.

Namun sayang, pergerakan Guanlin sangat cepat sehingga akhirnya mata Jinyoung tertutup rapat dan tangannya jatuh lemas. Ia tertidur sekitar lima detik dan kembali bangun setelah diklakson mobil lain dibelakangnya. Guanlin menggantikannya.

Guanlin meregangkan tubuh yang dikuasainya. "Hah.. sudah lama aku tidak jadi _user_."

 _Shit! Guanlin, kembalikan tubuhku!_

" _Nope_."

Guanlin menekan persneling gas itu dalam dengan kakinya, mobil sedan hitam itu melesat kencang dengan berani. Matanya fokus ke depan mencari celah untuk mendahului, sedangkan pikirannya sudah penuh akan suara teriakan Daehwi yang ketakutan. Tentu, siapa yang tidak takut mati jika Guanlin membawa tubuh itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Mobil itu memelan ketika memasuki gedung tinggi. Ia sudah sampai tujuan. Senyum Guanlin mengembang ketika tangannya menguasai ponsel Jinyoung –karena ia memiliki ponsel sendiri dan biasanya tidak terlalu _excited_ ketika memegang ponsel Jinyoung, entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa senang.

"Aku diparkiran." Katanya ketika seseorang disana mengangkat teleponnya.

Ia menaruh ponsel hitam itu di laci dasbor dan menunggu yang ia tunggu. Melihat lelaki berambut cokelat berjalan kearahnya, Guanlin tersenyum senang namun ia berusaha tenang. Jihoon membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disana. Aroma parfum lelaki itu menyebar, Guanlin semakin sulit menenangkan diri.

Seperti biasanya, Jihoon akan memeluk dan mengecup Jinyoung terlebih dahulu sebelum memakai sabuk pengamannya. Dan kali ini Guanlin yang menikmatinya, ia menahan leher Jihoon ketika lelaki itu hanya ingin mengecupnya. Guanlin memimpinnya Jihoon untuk berciuman lebih dalam.

"Jin-Jinyoung- _ah_?" Kata Jihoon susah payah setelah melepaskan pagutan itu.

 _Brengsek kau, Guanlin_.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Jihoon tersenyum malu, ia mencubit pipi Guanlin. "Kemarin 'kan kita ketemu."

"Tetap saja."

Si penumpang memakai sabuk pengamannya setelah menaruh ranselnya di kursi belakang. Guanlin mulai menjalankan mobil itu menuju kampus mereka. Dijalan ia berusaha menyetir seperti Jinyoung –tidak mengebut sepertinya tapi tidak pelan seperti Daehwi, agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang menyamar menjadi Jinyoung.

Ia melirik Jihoon yang sedang mencari stasiun radio, mencari-cari lagu yang Guanlin tidak tahu apa yang Jihoon inginkan karena sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti mencari.

 _Dia tahu kau bukan aku_.

"Jinyoung- _ah_ , aku sudah tanya ayahku tentang _DID_ tetapi aku tidak bilang namamu 'kok."

Guanlin tersenyum menang, 1-0 untuk Guanlin pada Jinyoung. "Oh, ya? Kau bertanya apa?"

"Tentang penyembuhan _DID_. Bisa sembuh, tetapi ayahku bilang belum ada kasus yang ditanganinya kalau untuk menghilangkan satu _alter_ saja. Apa kau masih suka minum obatnya?"

"Hm.. jarang sih," Jawab Guanlin jujur. "Hanya saat-saat tertentu saja."

"Terakhir kau terapi 'kan dua bulan lalu, apa kau tidak ingin terapi lagi? Siapa tau kau bisa meminta langsung pada ayahku untuk membantumu menghilangkan salah satu _alter_ -mu."

Guanlin terdiam. Lelaki itu sadar apa yang dimaksud Jihoon. Jinyoung memang terang-terangan ingin menghilangkannya, namun Guanlin tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jihoon juga akan membantunya seperti ini. Sakit rasanya –karena ia juga memiliki perasaan seperti manusia pada umumnya, hanya saja ia bukan manusia seutuhnya.

Jika saja ia bisa menguasai tubuh ini untuk selamanya.

"Aku akan terapi kalau ayahku mengirimkan orang lagi untuk menyeretku kesana," Jawab Guanlin. Ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Jihoon yang jadi murung. Tangannya mengulur dan mengelus puncak kepala Jihoon. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Jihoon. Walaupun kemungkinan besar mereka akan datang dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Tidak bisakah kau datang sendiri kesana?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Bukankah aneh jika selama ini aku tidak mau terapi lalu tiba-tiba datang sendiri dan ingin terapi? Kalau mereka mengira ada _alter_ baru, bagaimana?"

Jihoon mendesah. "Iya sih."

"Jangan khawatir, Jihoon. Aku baik-baik saja."

Si penumpang memandang Guanlin lekat, ia melonggkarkan sabuk pengamannya dan merangkul Guanlin yang sedang menyetir. Bibir kemerahan itu mengecup pipi Guanlin dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Guanlin. Tak pernah tahu kalau lelaki itu sebenarnya bukan kekasihnya.

* * *

Jihoon mulai merasa aneh ketika Jinyoung seharian ini bertingkah tidak seperti biasanya.

Lelaki itu seperti memiliki aura lain. Suaranya berbeda dengan Jinyoung biasanya. Perlakuannya pada Jihoon lumayan jauh berbeda, hanya saja Jinyoung tampak lebih maskulin dari biasanya dan juga lebih banyak menyentuhnya. Dalam sehari ini sudah tidak terhitung Jinyoung berusaha mencium seluruh bagian tubuhnya –tangan, bahu, leher, wajah, dan puncak kepalanya sudah di absen oleh bibir Jinyoung hari ini.

 _For God's sake,_ mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus.

Jihoon sedang menyesap es kopinya dan Jinyoung duduk disampingnya. Tumben-tumbennya Jinyoung tidak membeli makan atau minum dengan alasan sedang tidak ingin. Tangan Jinyoung berada dibahunya, merangkul Jihoon. Sedangkan tangan satunya tiba-tiba mengambil es kopi milik Jihoon, lalu menyesapnya.

Jihoon menetapkan kalau lelaki ini memang bukan Jinyoung.

Si senior tahu betul Jinyoung tidak pernah minum es kopi karena dia tidak suka –Jinyoung bilang sendiri ketika mereka kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan Jihoon ingat betul itu. Jinyoung tidak pernah _skin-ship_ seekstrim ini, karena sebenarnya Jihoon yang lebih suka menyentuh Jinyoung.

"Jihoon, aku mau minum air dingin."

Nah, Jinyoung juga tidak pernah menyuruh-nyuruh Jihoon.

"Kau mau aku yang belikan?"

Jinyoung –yang masih dikuasai Guanlin itu mengangguk. Jihoon menurutinya dan menepuk puncak kepala Jinyoung sebelum pergi membeli apa yang Guanlin inginkan. Lelaki itu sudah menyentuhnya sejak pagi dan tentu saja ia ingin balas dendam. Jihoon ingin mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa dia sudah tahu kalau dia itu Guanlin.

Jihoon kembali dengan gelas plastik lengkap dengan sedotan ditangannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menaruh gelas transparan itu dihadapan Guanlin lalu mengambil ransel dan es kopinya. Guanlin memandang Jihoon bingung, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum miring.

"Kau mau air dingin, kan? Tunggu saja sampai mereka meleleh, Guanlin. Sudah kubayar, tenang saja."

Yang lebih tua berjalan meninggalkan kantin fakultasnya. Guanlin terkekeh sendirian disana, ia bisa melihat es batu memenuhi gelas plastik itu. Jihoon benar-benar bisa membuatnya semakin gemas dengan caranya memperlakukannya. Guanlin mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku celananya dan mulai membakar salah satu batang.

 _Thank God he's mine._

Guanlin menghela asapnya keluar. " _Shut the fck up,_ Jinyoung."

* * *

Jinyoung memandang Guanlin geram. Tentu saja dia tidak akan memukul Guanlin, karena sekuat apapun pukulannya, balasan dari Guanlin akan membuatnya _knockout_ dalam sekali pukul. Dia hanya masih belum rela kekasihnya diperlakukan seenaknya.

"Jika kita berbagi tubuh, kenapa kita tidak bisa berbagi kekasih?"

"Karena cukup tubuhku yang kau nikmati, jangan miliknya," Jinyoung tiba-tiba ingin tertawa meskipun dia sedang serius saat ini. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan?"

Guanlin tertawa. "Kita sedang membicarakan Jihoon, _I know_."

Suara kekehan lain memenuhi ruangan gelap itu. Daehwi yang sedang menjadi _main user_ ikut terkekeh mendengar obrolan penting-tak-penting dari Jinyoung dan Guanlin. Saat ini Jinyoung ada kelas Bahasa Inggris –kuis pula, dan sudah pasti Jinyoung akan membiarkan Daehwi menjadi _main user_ karena dia payah dalam hal itu.

" _Kalian mengganggu konsentrasiku_."

Guanlin tertawa lagi setelah tawanya reda, sedangkan Jinyoung masih berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia sungguh ingin terlihat serius karena dia benar-benar tidak mau Guanlin berusaha mendekati dan menyentuh Jihoon lagi.

"Jangan sentuh Jihoon lagi, Guanlin." Ujar Jinyoung memperingatkannya lagi.

" _I can't resist it_ ," Jawaban Guanlin yang jujur membuat Jinyoung mendecak. "Kau sungguh beruntung memilikinya, Jinyoung."

"Hn, memiliki penyakit aneh seperti ini dan bisa memiliki kekasih yang bisa mendukung dengan tulus. Punya kebaikan apa aku di masa lalu? Menyelamatkan Korea dari nuklir?"

"Tetapi kau sudah berjanji untuk tetap menghindari terapi dan berbagi tubuh untuk selamanya, Jinyoung. Jangan lupakan hal itu," Guanlin memandangnya tajam, Jinyoung menghindari tatapannya. Lalu tatapan Guanlin menenang. "Lagipula Jihoon harusnya beruntung karena bisa menyicip dua lelaki yang berbeda di satu tubuh tanpa harus main belakang, 'kan?"

Terdengar suara dengusan dari Daehwi, ia menahan tawanya. Sungguh beruntung dirinya hanya menganggap Jihoon sebagai kakaknya dan tidak menginginkannya, karena kalau ia seperti Guanlin, bisa-bisa ada perang dunia ketiga berlangsung di pikiran Jinyoung saat ini.

"Berhenti, Guanlin. Sebelum kumusnahkan kau dari sini." Ancam Jinyoung.

"Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku. Aku pergi, kau juga harus pergi."

" _Lalu aku bisa jadi main user!_ "

Jinyoung memijit pelipisnya.

* * *

Sebagai permintaan maafnya atas kelakuan Guanlin, Jinyoung –asli, mengajak Jihoon kencan.

Tentu saja Jihoon dengan senang hati menyetujuinya meskipun harus menjadi _drama queen_ dahulu. Jihoon menyuruh Jinyoung yang asli untuk memperlakukannya seperti Guanlin memperlakukannya. Sebenarnya niat Jihoon mungkin hanya ingin menerima _skin-ship_ seperti yang Guanlin lakukan padanya hanya saja dari sisi Jinyoung.

Tentu saja Jinyoung tidak keberatan, senang malah.

Hari ini adalah harinya Jihoon. Semua perkataan Jihoon akan dituruti Jinyoung. Untungnya permintaan Jihoon hanya sekedar seharian main di taman bermain yang tidak terlalu sulit. Jinyoung langsung masuk ke ruangan khusus dan membeli gelang kertas tiket masuk taman bermain yang harganya lima kali lipat harga biasa, hanya agar Jihoon dan dirinya tidak akan mengantri untuk naik wahana selama satu tahun ke depan.

"Jinyoung- _ah_.."

Jinyoung yang sibuk memasangi gelang itu pada Jihoon berdeham pelan. "Hm?"

"Ini pemborosan." Kata Jihoon pelan.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa. "Ini 'hari memanjakan Jihoon', jadi ini bukan pemborosan. Lagipula lebih mahal ganti kaca film mobil dibanding ini."

Jihoon tertawa kecil. "Kenapa harus disamakan dengan harga kaca film mobil?"

"Karena.. entahlah."

Jinyoung tertawa malu sedangkan Jihoon tertawa tanpa malu. Keduanya bergandengan memasuki taman hiburan sambil memilih jalan mana yang akan mereka datangi terlebih dahulu. Jihoon memilih wahana ekstrim terlebih dahulu dan Jinyoung tidak bisa menolaknya.

* * *

Jinyoung menggandeng tangan Jihoon selagi mereka keluar dari taman hiburan. Mendengar Jihoon yang tertawa di dalam kata-katanya sudah membuktikan kalau Jihoon senang hari ini. Lelaki yang lebih tua namun lebih kekanakan itu mengenakan bando telinga kelinci sedangkan Jinyoung dipaksa memakai bando telinga kucing.

Dalam perjalanan, Jihoon tak henti-hentinya bicara tentang ekspresi wajah Jinyoung yang difoto oleh petugas ketika sedang menaiki wahana _roller coaster_. Tentu saja karena ada aib Jinyoung, Jihoon membeli foto itu dan mengumumkan untuk memasangnya di kamar. Sehingga Jihoon akan ingat kalau Jinyoung memiliki kekurangan juga dibalik wajah tampannya.

Dikarenakan Jihoon ingin Jinyoung memperlakukannya seagresif Guanlin, Jihoon malam ini menginap di apartemen Jinyoung. Tetapi Jihoon mengatakan _'cuddling_ saja cukup _'_ –lalu Jinyoung ditertawakan Guanlin, namun Jinyoung tidak keberatan.

"Aku lapar.." Suara Jihoon menggema di lorong apartemen Jinyoung.

"Iya nanti kita pesan antar saja, ya? _Pizza_?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Oke!"

Gemas, tangan kiri Jinyoung merangkul Jihoon dan mencubit pipi gembul kekasihnya itu sembari membuka kunci sandi apartemennya. Setelah terbuka, Jihoon menahan pintu dan Jinyoung masuk terlebih dahulu karena membawa tas Jihoon yang berisi pakaian gantinya.

"Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, biar aku yang pesan makanan."

Jihoon mengangguk dan menuruti apa kata Jinyoung. Setelah mandi, Jihoon melihat Jinyoung sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil di sofa depan televisi. Makanan pesan antar mereka – _pizza,_ yang harumnya menggiurkan itu juga sudah memanggil-manggil perut Jihoon.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sangat sangat sangat lapar," Goda Jinyoung. Jihoon hanya bisa nyengir. "Ayo kita makan."

Keduanya duduk bersampingan sambil menonton film yang bisa ditonton ulang. Setelah makanan hampir habis, Jihoon mengajak Jinyoung untuk duduk di kursi piano dan menyuruhnya untuk memainkannya. Jinyoung memainkan lagu anak-anak dan Jihoon tertawa dibuatnya.

"Daehwi memainkan _Mozart_ dan kau memainkan _piyak piyak byeongari_? Yang benar saja." Jihoon tertawa lagi.

"Shh, aku tidak ingin sombong."

Jihoon memukul lengan Jinyoung gemas. Jinyoung menahan tangan Jihoon dan memandang Jihoon lekat, membuat pipi Jihoon memerah padam. Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon dan mencium Jihoon perlahan. Tangan Jinyoung meraih belakang leher Jihoon dan menenggelamkan jarinya dirambut cokelat Jihoon.

 _Sepertinya ini saatnya._

"Aku menyayangimu, Jinyoung." Kata Jihoon disela-sela pagutannya.

 _Aku menyayangimu, Jinyoung-hyung._

"Hn, aku–"

Tiba-tiba Jinyoung berhenti. Badannya membungkuk dan tangannya memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerang kesakitan. Jihoon terus bertanya ada apa padanya, namun Jinyoung tak bisa menjawabnya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya tiada tandingannya saat ini. Jihoon memegangi lengan Jinyoung agar lelaki itu tak limbung dan jatuh ke samping.

"A-aku akan panggil ambulance, ya?" Tanya Jihoon tak berguna, karena Jinyoung tak bisa menjawabnya.

Jihoon memeluk Jinyoung dan berusaha membawanya ke sofa. Setelah ia menduduki Jinyoung yang masih kesakitan kesana, Jihoon langsung memanggil panggilan darurat. Jinyoung merenggut ponselnya dan menggeleng lemah.

Jinyoung meringkuk diatas sofa, kembali memegangi kepalanya namun sudah tidak mengerang seperti awal ia kesakitan. Jihoon hanya bisa berlutut disamping dan memandangi wajah kesakitan Jinyoung yang juga mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan, Jinyoung- _ah_.." Bisik Jihoon khawatir setengah mati.

"D-Daehwi.." Gumam Jinyoung.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa? Daehwi kenapa?"

"Dia menghilang."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

 **A/N** : Halo!

Wow 100 review lebih untuk 4 chapter? TERIMAKASI BANYAK! Padahal niatnya target itu 15 review per chapter terus aku bakal nulis lanjutannya, eh taunya malah lebih huhu terimakasih banyak readers! Semoga chapter ini juga pada suka ya.

Ini aku kasih Guanhoon buat yg nungguin dan Winkdeep juga. Maaf banget aku sebenernya pengen ngomongin Daehwi dulu, eh tapi takutnya plotnya kemana-mana, jadi lama gitu prosesnya. Semoga ngga pada kecewa ya. Yang nanyain Samhwi, maaf ngga sempet dimasukin nih Daehwinya keburu kabur hahaha. Btw, sebenernya ku juga gamau Daehwi diilangin. Tapi kalo ngga diilangin kapan klimaks, antiklimaks, sama penyelesaiannya dong? Haha.

Untuk / **byeolie** yang bilang nembak di mobil itu manis, itu gak manis sama sekali menurutku haha. Aku gak jago bikin proposal atau confession jadi sweet gitu karna selalu ditembak lewat sms (lah curhat) wkwk. Terus yg nanyain ff nc yang gabisa dibuka terus ff nc wanna one bahaya / **lopeyuh** .. dulu aku pernah post ff bukan nc juga kena report pihak ffn, gatau karna apa tapi emang sebenernya ff screenplays ini bahaya semua haha karna pake tokoh asli alias non-fiksi alias orang asli. Kan macem pinjem nama buat dibikin cerita, sebenernya melanggar guide lines. Tapi apa daya kan.

Kalo pertanyaan Seonho bakal ada lagi apa ngga, itu belum tau. Orangtua Jihoon ngerestuin apa ngga, itu juga belum tau. Pokoknya pertanyaan tentang yg bakal terjadi, masih belum tau haha tergatung mood juga sih endingnya. Kalo aku gak mood pas nulis endnya, bisa jadi dibikin tragical LOL /gak

Oh! Adegan es batu di inspirasi dari twitter, kaya fake convo-nya anak wanna one tapi lupa nama akunnya. Terima kasih atas inspirasinya haha.

Udah gitu aja sih. Aku dengan senang hati bakal jawab pertanyaan kalau emang ada yang mau nanya-nanya tentang apapun selama jawabannya aku tau hehe. Terima kasih banyak atas feedbacknya!


	6. Always

_Mereka akan selalu disini, untukmu, Bae Jinyoung._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 ** _Always_**

* * *

Park Jihoon terbangun dengan tubuh yang kaku. Lelaki itu terlelap dengan posisi duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet dan melipat tangan di sofa sebagai bantalnya. Jihoon ketiduran setelah cukup lama membelai kepala Jinyoung yang berusaha menidurkan rasa sakitnya.

Sebagai seseorang yang sensitif ketika sedang tidur, Jihoon terbangun karena ada benda asing yang menindih tubuhnya. Mata sayu yang masih mengantuk itu mendongak dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri didekatnya. Badannya diselimuti oleh Bae Jinyoung.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu." Suara berat itu bukan milik Jinyoung, namun Jihoon sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

Jihoon menggeleng, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Jinyoung yang saat ini tubuhnya sedang dikuasai Lai Guanlin. Jihoon memandang lelaki itu khawatir mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki yang Jihoon pegang tangannya itu duduk di sofa. Dia setengah mengangkat Jihoon untuk naik dan duduk disebelahnya. "Jinyoung baik-baik saja, sepertinya."

Bukan kekasihnya, rupanya. Tangan Jihoon yang berada diatas punggung tangan Guanlin saat ini berubah posisi menjadi tangan Guanlin yang merangkul punggung tangan Jihoon. Sorot mata Guanlin melembut dan ia mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"Dia butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri," Kata Guanlin pelan. "Daehwi sudah bersamanya sejak lama, siapa yang tidak _shock_ kehilangan orang terpenting baginya."

"Sebenarnya Daehwi pergi kemana?" Tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Daehwi tidak pernah pergi. Dia hanya menyatu bersama Jinyoung, karena kehadirannya saat ini sudah tidak ada artinya lagi. Tugasnya telah usai."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Alasan Daehwi hadir adalah untuk melengkapi masa kecil Jinyoung. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana dia kekurangan perhatian kedua orang tuanya dan juga tidak ada teman untuk bicara. Di- _bully_ hanya karena orang-orang itu iri dengannya. Daehwi memberikan perhatiannya sebagai pengganti perhatian orang tuanya, pengganti teman yang tidak pernah ia miliki, dan menggantikannya ketika orang-orang itu memukulinya,"

Jihoon tertegun.

"Jujur, meskipun aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya, kuakui Daehwi hebat. Dia bisa bertahan dan mendorongku jauh untuk tidak hadir. Membuang rasa marah dan dendam dari diri Jinyoung sampai akhirnya aku bisa masuk karena Jinyoung sendiri. Dia berusaha membuat Jinyoung bahagia sampai akhirnya kau datang," Guanlin menjeda ceritanya. "Setelah kau menjadi salah satu tokoh di hidup Jinyoung, keberadaannya terancam karena kau juga bisa memberikan apa yang dia berikan pada Jinyoung. Salut, dia tidak mendorongmu menjauh dan malah mendukungmu."

"Ini semua salahku?" Tanya Jihoon dengan mata membulat.

Guanlin terkekeh. "Tidak, Jihoon, ini memang sudah waktunya. Karena kau atau orang lain, Daehwi pasti akan menyatu dengan Jinyoung suatu saat nanti. Pendamping hidup, kau mengerti 'kan?"

"Hm," Jihoon menggumam. "Ceritakan lagi, Guanlin."

"Daehwi diserap Jinyoung karena memang sesungguhnya Daehwi adalah Jinyoung. Seperti membagi divisi dalam manajemen, Jinyoung sebenarnya memiliki apa yang Daehwi punya, hanya saja dia membaginya sebagai 'Daehwi'. Begitu juga denganku yang misalnya lebih kuat dari Jinyoung, sebenarnya itu kemampuan Jinyoung yang ada dibagian 'Guanlin'. Ketika Daehwi menyatu dengannya, berarti semua yang Daehwi miliki kembali lagi ke Jinyoung."

"Kalau kau _hilang_ berarti Jinyoung akan lebih kuat?"

Guanlin mengangguk. "Hn, bisa jadi sifatku juga. Hati-hati, Jinyoung bisa jadi lebih feminim karena Daehwi sudah menyatu lagi dengannya."

Jihoon memukul lengan Guanlin ketika lelaki itu tertawa kencang. Masih-masihnya sempat bercanda dan membicarakan hal tidak penting disaat krusial seperti ini. "Aku sedih tidak bisa mengenal Daehwi lebih jauh," Jihoon cemberut sedih. "Lalu apalagi?"

"Apalagi? Yang jelas Daehwi sekarang sudah tidak ada disini," Guanlin menunjuk kepalanya sendiri dengan telunjuknya. Lalu tangannya turun menyentuh dadanya. "Tapi dia akan _selalu_ ada disini."

* * *

"Datanglah, jika kau khawatir."

Jihoon menoleh pada lelaki dibelakang kemudi. Tangannya melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang baru saja dibukanya. "Memangnya hanya akan ada Jinyoung saja di apartemennya? Orang tuanya tidak pernah berkunjung?"

"Jarang," Jawab Guanlin setelah berpikir sebentar. " _Password-_ nya tanggal lahirmu."

Wajah Jihoon menghangat dan bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Hal sepele seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya senang. Siapa yang sangka kehadirannya di kehidupan orang lain ternyata sangat penting. Sampai-sampai Jinyoung menggunakan tanggal lahirnya sebagai kunci apartemennya.

"Tidak usah terlalu senang. Itu semua karena kau orang asli pertama yang benar-benar peduli padanya."

Jihoon merengut. "Siapa yang tidak senang menjadi orang yang selalu jadi yang _pertama_."

"Pft, kau tidak selalu yang pertama," Kata Guanlin lalu terkekeh. Dia menunjuk sepasang bibir tipis Jinyoung. "Bibir ini dikecup pertama kali bukan denganmu."

Mata Jihoon membulat, begitu juga bentuk mulutnya. "Ah, serius?"

"Hn."

"Kupikir dia tidak pernah –ugh," Mengingat bagaimana balasan Jinyoung ketika keduanya berciuman, Jihoon yakin kalau bibir Jinyoung nol pengalaman. Namun akhirnya Jihoon kembali cemberut. "Jangan bohong."

"Apa ada untungnya aku berbohong padamu? Apa kalau aku berbohong lalu kau meninggalkan Jinyoung dan lebih memilihku?"

"Tidak."

"Nah."

Jihoon memandangnya. "Dengan siapa? Kekasihnya di SMA? Siapa namanya? Apa dia masih menghubungi Jinyoung?"

Mata sayu Jihoon menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Guanlin ingin sekali menangkup pipi tembam Jihoon, meremas dan menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan karena wajah Jihoon saat ini sangat menggemaskan. Namun Guanlin masih cukup kuat untuk tidak melakukannya, hanya karena dia menghormati Jinyoung yang sedang _berduka_.

"Yoo Seonho, bukan kekasih Jinyoung, dan dia sama sekali tidak menghubungi lagi lima menit setelah dia merenggut _first kiss_ tubuh ini."

Jihoon tertawa. "Apa dulu Jinyoung seburuk itu dalam berciuman?"

" _Actually_ , _I'm the one who's bad at it. Never mind, I'm bad at anything_ ," Guanlin menertawai kebodohannya di masa lalu. "Aku suka padanya, dia juga menyukaiku. Dia mengecupku ketika aku sedang menjadi _user_ , lalu setelah mendengar kalau aku hanya _alter_ , dia _shock._ Setelah itu aku tidak tahu kabarnya lagi."

"Siapa yang tidak akan _shock_?"

Mengingat Jihoon yang kebingungan ketika diberitahu Daehwi kalau Jinyoung memiliki dua _alters_ , Guanlin manggut-manggut. Jihoon menghela nafasnya, padahal dia sudah sampai namun rasanya tidak ingin turun dari mobil. Setelah berdiam cukup lama, Jihoon menarik Guanlin mendekat.

Bibir Jihoon mendekati telinga Guanlin. "Jinyoung- _ah_ , kalau kau mendengarku, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku ada untukmu. Jangan terlalu lama terpuruk, hn? Aku menyayangimu."

Jihoon melambaikan tangannya pada Guanlin dan keluar dari mobil. Lelaki itu berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk, ranselnya bergoyang ke kiri-kanan. Menggemaskan, pikir Guanlin dengan senyum tipis. Lalu dia menurunkan rem tangan mobil hitam itu dan mulai mengendarainya keluar gedung.

"Kau dengar 'kan?"

 _Hn_.

"Keduanya akan selalu ada untukmu, _you lucky brat._ "

* * *

Guanlin yang baru saja sampai di apartemennya setelah mengantar Jihoon pulang langsung dipertemukan dengan orang-orang suruhan ayahnya. Ketiga orang tinggi besar itu sudah menunggunya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Guanlin menghela nafasnya sembari menaruh kunci mobilnya di meja.

"Hanya kalian bertiga?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab ketika Guanlin bertanya. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan bungkusan tembakaunya dan membakar salah satu batang. Ketiga orang itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya, namun Guanlin mengangkat tangannya.

"Tunggu-tunggu," Dia menghisap asap berbahaya itu dan mengeluarkan asap itu lagi dari mulutnya. "Satu batang ya? Baru kita jalan."

Ketiga orang itu mundur lagi dan menurut padanya.

* * *

Guanlin duduk di pinggir ranjang sedangkan Park- _ssaem_ –alias ayah dari kekasih Jinyoung, duduk dikursi kerjanya. Setelah mengobrol tentang masalah meleburnya Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang enggan menjadi _user_ karena masih tidak ingin diganggu, Guanlin duduk manis menunggu rangkuman dari sang ahli.

"Kekasih Jinyoung tidak keberatan dengan kepribadian gandanya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Dia malah mendukung Jinyoung."

"Semoga Jinyoung disana mendengar penjelasanku juga. Dari ceritamu, Guanlin. Yang bisa kusimpulkan adalah benar kalau Daehwi sudah menyatu kembali pada Jinyoung secara sepihak dan karena itu pula kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan kembali lagi," Jelasnya. "Benar kalau keberadaannya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi karena Jinyoung sudah bisa merasakannya dari orang lain, yaitu kekasihnya sendiri."

"Benar apa kataku."

"Hm, tapi Guanlin," Tuan Park memanggilnya. "Sekarang kau terlihat lebih tenang. Apa kau sudah mulai sadar kalau kau tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuh Jinyoung untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Guanlin tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin aku mengamuk sekarang? Kenapa kau mengingatkanku lagi tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa lebih tenang dan bisa menceritakan dengan baik tentang hal ini. Biasanya kau bersikeras untuk pergi dari ruangan ini, mengamuk seperti biasanya."

" _To be honest,_ aku juga tidak tahu," Bisik Guanlin. "Mungkin pengaruh Daehwi yang sudah meleburkan dirinya. Entahlah, jangan menanyaiku macam-macam. Aku hanya perantara untuk bicara saat ini."

Si psikiater tertawa kecil. "Bersiap-siaplah, Guanlin. Cepat atau lambat kau mungkin bisa menyatu kembali dengan Jinyoung," Dia menyobek salah satu lembar dibukunya. "Kau sudah bekerja sama dengan baik, jadi sekalian bekerja sama untuk menebus obat dan datang kembali untuk kontrol, bisa 'kan?"

Guanlin turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri meja kerja ayah Jihoon. Dia mengambil kertas berisi tulisan seperti biasanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan kecil itu. "Lihat saja nanti."

* * *

Mata berkantung itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Ruangan terlampau gelap, sehingga tak yakin apakah dia di dunia nyata atau dipikirannya. Jinyoung menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi, kali ini dia yakin dia sedang berada di kamar Guanlin. Disibakkannya selimut dan berjalan keluar dari kamar terkecil di apartemen itu.

Jinyoung melihat sosok wanita duduk di ruang tamunya. Tidak kaget dan takut akan penjahat, karena Jinyoung sudah terbiasa terbangun dengan lingkungan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Apalagi apartemen seperti ini tidak mungkin disatroni penjahat, bukan?

Cukup lama Jinyoung berdiri dan menunggu wanita itu yang melihatnya, akirnya rambut hitam bergelombang itu bergoyang pelan ketika ia menoleh ke arah Jinyoung. "Siapa kau?"

"Anakmu satu-satunya _?_ " Jawabnya dengan nada tanya.

Nyonya Bae berdiri dan menghampirinya. Lelaki itu bisa lihat senyum ibunya mengembang sebelum akhirnya hilang dipelukan Jinyoung. "Ibu senang kau semakin dekat dengan kesembuhanmu, Jinyoung- _ah_."

Jinyoung bisa merasakan tangan ibunya mengelus punggungnya. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya ingin ia sembuh. Orang tua mana yang ingin melihat anaknya memiliki penyakit aneh yang bahkan mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka ajak bicara. Entah itu anaknya sendiri atau sang alter.

"Ibu tahu pasti berat untuk merelakan Daehwi–"

"Jangan bicara seperti kau kenal dengannya," Potong Jinyoung. Dia menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk tidak marah. "Jangan bicara seperti kau paham perasaanku, jangan bicara seperti kau memiliki rasa empati pada kami, oke?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Jinyoung. "Maaf. Ibu hanya ingin kau tahu kalau ibu juga tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang penting, seperti kau kehilangan sosok Daehwi dihidupmu, meskipun Daehwi adalah dirimu sendiri dan bukan orang lain."

"Sudah," Suara Jinyoung terdengar bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi."

"Baiklah, tapi bicaralah jika kau butuh apa-apa. Aku ini tetap ibumu, Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung mengangguk, tidak peduli sebenarnya. Dia melepaskan pelukan ibunya dan beralih menuju kamar tidurnya. Mencari ponselnya yang entah Guanlin taruh dimana. Setelah mencari sebentar, dia melihat benda hitam itu tergeletak di meja belajarnya, Jinyoung langsung mengeceknya.

Banyak pesan dari Jihoon yang menanyakan kabarnya dan mengucapkan kata-kata dukungan. Cukup membuat Jinyoung mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan membalasnya singkat. Ucapan terima kasih dan tidak lupa kata-kata 'aku juga menyayangimu' yang tidak pernah terdengar klise bagi keduanya.

"Ibu harus kembali ke kantor,"

Jinyoung menoleh dan melihat wanita itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Nyonya Bae melangkah mendekat dan kembali memeluk Jinyoung. Si anak hanya bisa membalasnya tanpa bicara apapun. Memang seperti biasanya, hanya saja kunjungannya lebih lama dari biasanya. Biasanya wanita ini hanya mampir dan akan pergi lagi dalam waktu satu lagu saja –tiga menit lebih, sekarang ada kemajuan.

"Meskipun ibu tak pintar dalam mengungkapkannya, ibu sangat peduli padamu dan menyayangimu, Jinyoung. Anak semata wayangku, yang selalu ibu rindukan," Wanita itu mengecup keningnya. Matanya berkaca, Jinyoung mulai merasa buruk. "Selamat ulang tahun, anakku."

"Terima kasih."

Lelaki kurus itu mengantar ibunya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Seorang lelaki yang merupakan tangan kanan ibunya itu menunggu diluar lalu mengekori ibunya menuju tempat parkir. Jinyoung kembali menutup pintu apartemennya.

 _Happy birthday._

"Hn."

Sunyi.

Tidak ada sorakan selamat ulang tahun dari Daehwi maupun kata balasan dari Guanlin. Jinyoung ingin dirundung lagi rasanya kalau itu bisa mengembalikan Daehwi ke kehidupannya. Benar-benar putus asa ingin sosok itu kembali lagi disana, menemaninya seperti sedia kala.

Jinyoung melihat sup rumput laut bertengger diatas kompor listriknya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum sedih, matanya memanas. Desahan lelah keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Biasanya Daehwi akan sibuk meminta menjadi _main user_ untuk menyicip sup rumput laut buatan ibu Jinyoung, namun hari ini tidak ada yang berisik.

 _Cry baby_.

"Berisik. Aku tidak cengeng, Guanlin."

 _Yea-yea, talk with your runny eyes and nose_.

Jinyoung menyeruput kuah sup buatan ibunya itu. Setiap tahun ia menyicipnya, namun hari ini rasanya berbeda. Pecah sudah pertahanannya, ia berjongkok dibelakang konter memeluk kakinya dengan bahu bergetar dan menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya. Biasanya Guanlin akan tertawa, namun tidak kali ini. Dia membiarkan Jinyoung larut dalam emosinya.

* * *

Jihoon langsung berangkat menuju apartemen Jinyoung ketika melihat balasan dari kekasihnya itu. Meskipun baru tiga hari tidak bicara dan tidak bertemu, rasanya Jihoon rindu sekali dan ingin melihat keadaannya secara langsung.

Karena mobil ibunya yang biasa dia pinjam saat ini sedang berada di bengkel untuk di cat ulang –lagi-lagi ulah Jihoon yang membuat lecet, jadinya Jihoon naik bis ke apartemen Jinyoung. Tidak lupa dia membeli kue tart ukuran sedang lengkap dengan lilin dan juga kado sederhana yang ia siapkan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Sedikit kesusahan turun dari bis karena bawaannya, akhirnya Jihoon sampai di gedung menjulang yang ditujunya itu.

Kaki pendeknya berjalan cepat menuju lift menuju lantai tempat Jinyoung tinggal setelah menaruh kartu identitas di resepsionis. Jihoon menyiapkan lilin sebelum ia memencet bel apartemen Jinyoung. Kardusnya dibiarkan tergeletak di karpet koridor.

Beberapa kali dia berpapasan dengan pemilik unit yang berada di lantai yang sama selagi menyalakan lilin. Menyapa dan membungkuk malu, Jihoon yakin sekali pipinya pasti merah semua. Setelah siap, Jihoon langsung memencet tombol bel milik Jinyoung.

Cukup lama, akhirnya Jinyoung membukakan pintunya.

"Selamat –yah!"

Jihoon baru saja ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, tetapi melihat pemandangan dihadapannya yang tidak pantas langsung membuatnya memekik tertahan. Jinyoung benar-benar _fresh from the bathroom_. Handuk melilit pinggangnya dan juga menutupi bahunya, hanya itu yang tertutup.

Jinyoung tertawa kecil melihat Jihoon yang bingung mau menatap kemana. Si kurus meniup lilin ulang tahunnya setelah memejamkan mata sebentar. "Salah sendiri tidak bilang mau kesini."

"Kalau bilang namanya bukan _surprise_ ," Kesal Jihoon, wajahnya masih memerah padam. "Sudah sana pakai baju."

Jinyoung membantu membawa kue yang dibawa Jihoon dan menaruhnya di meja makan. Jihoon hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Jinyoung yang langsung kabur ke dalam kamar. Tangannya melepaskan lilin satu persatu dan menunggu kekasihnya itu keluar kamar.

Setelah Jinyoung berpakaian, yang berulang tahun menghampiri Jihoon. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Jihoon singkat sebelum duduk disamping Jihoon.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Bae Jinyoung. Terima kasih telah dilahirkan di dunia ini," Jihoon menarik yang lebih muda ke pelukannya. Mengecup pipi lalu bibir dingin Jinyoung. "Aku menyayangimu."

Bibir tipis itu membuat senyum kecil. "Aku juga. Terima kasih banyak, Jihoon."

Jihoon mengambil kotak kecil dari belakang punggungnya. Sangat kecil sampai Jinyoung saja tidak sadar kalau Jihoon menyembunyikan sesuatu dipunggungnya sejak tadi. Mengocok kotak itu, Jinyoung bisa mendengar suara logam bertabrakan dengan kertas.

"Nanti nyangkut ih," Jihoon mengembungkan pipinya. Lalu matanya berubah penasaran melihat ekspresi Jinyoung ketika membuka kotaknya. "Karena yang berulang tahun tiga orang, aku siapkan tiga. Yang milik Daehwi aku ingin kau menyimpannya juga."

Jinyoung mengeluarkan tiga gelang rantai kecil yang memang sudah terjerat bersama-sama. Senyum Jinyoung membuatnya tenang karena tampak tulus. "Terima kasih telah memikirkan diriku yang lain," Ujarnya pelan. "Guanlin bilang dia akan memakainya."

"Ah benar! Seharusnya aku belikan yang berbeda.. Karena kalian berdua pasti akan memakainya bersamaan kan? Kalau orang lihat kau memakai dua gelang yang sama 'kan aneh, ya?" Jihoon baru sadar akan kurangnya _sense_ yang dia punya.

" _It's fine_ , _babe_ ," Jinyoung mengelus kepala Jihoon. " _Thank you_."

"Kau seperti Guanlin, bicara dalam Bahasa Inggris."

"Kemampuanku yang berada di Daehwi 'kan sudah kembali," Jawabnya sambil sibuk memakai gelang berbandul bulat kecil dengan ukiran inisial BJY disamping gelang hitamnya. Jihoon membantunya memakaikannya. "Bagus, kali ini seleramu tidak salah."

Bibir Jihoon mengerucut. "Jahat. Lain kali aku belikan warna neon."

"Tidak akan kupakai."

Melihat wajah Jihoon yang semakin ditekuk, Jinyoung tertawa dan menangkup pipi gembul Jihoon gemas. Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu. Jinyoung hanya ingin mengecup Jihoon, namun yang lebih tua sepertinya ingin _rewards_ atas apa yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Jinyoung. Jadilah Jihoon menuntun Jinyoung untuk berpagutan lebih lama.

Mata keduanya bertemu ketika Jihoon melepaskan tautannya. Melihat manik Jinyoung yang mulai berkabut, Jihoon mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya menarik si kurus ke pelukannya. Jinyoung menaruh keningnya di bahu Jihoon, badannya bergetar dan terdengar isakan dari sana.

"Maaf, maafkan aku yang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, Jinyoung- _ah_ ," Tangan kanannya mengelus rambut satin Jinyoung sedangkan yang satunya lagi mengelus punggung Jinyoung. "Menangislah sepuasmu sekarang, tetapi setelah usai, aku ingin kau tersenyum seperti biasa lagi. Aku ingin ada pelangi setelah hujan. Aku ingin lihat senyum tampan Bae Jinyoung yang sudah menyatu dengan senyum manis Lee Daehwi."

"A-aku lemah ya?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Hm, tidak. Karena kalau aku menjadi dirimu aku akan lebih terpuruk dari ini."

"Aneh tidak ada dia disini."

"Aku tahu tidak mudah untuk beradaptasi dan aku yakin kau masih akan mengingatnya sampai kapanpun, tetapi semua ini keputusannya," Ujarnya lembut. Dia mendorong Jinyoung menjauh lalu mengusap pipi basah Jinyoung. "Aku yakin dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan dia tidak ingin melihatmu sedih seperti ini."

Jinyoung mengangguk kecil sambil mengusap wajahnya. Jihoon mengambil tisu lalu mengusapnya pada mata dan pipi Jinyoung perlahan. Sesekali Jinyoung masih menitikannya, namun Jihoon sigap mengusapnya dan malah tersenyum.

"Sudah-sudah."

Kekasihnya itu malah mengerang dan kembali memeluk Jihoon. Kali ini isakannya mengencang, Jihoon gagal menenangkannya. Baru kali ini Jihoon melihat kekasihnya menangis, sehingga dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain membiarkannya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jinyoung. Daehwi menyayangimu. Guanlin juga pasti menyayangimu."

– _I am not_.

"Kami semua akan selalu disini untukmu."

 _Well I am stuck with you so he's kinda right._

" _Always_."

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

 **A/N** : PANJANG! 3130 words wow. Tapi belum selesai juga loh.

Pertama, aku minta maaf karena lama banget. Banyak faktornya. Writer's block karena setiap buka buat ngetik updatean malah inget revisi, stress revisi juga astaga, dan juga deadline skripsi aku 21 agustus tapi masih bab 3 ASTAGA mau mati aja. Pusing aku. Doakan tepat waktu dan lancar ya! Hehe.

Kedua, duh moment winkdeepnya seret. Jinhwi dan Panwink bertebaran dimana-mana dan aku jadi bingung mau ngeship siapa LOL gadeng. Winkdeep selalu ult ship aku. Semoga feeling winkdeep aku gak ngilang ya hahaha.

Ketiga, kemaren masalah report mereport FF NC alias restricted to underage alias ngenistain dalam hal pornografi ke anak dibawah umur di akun curhatnayan*di twitter masa FF yang ini ada yg laporin huhu. Aku ngomong langsung kalo FF ini ratenya masih T. Apa kalian ngerasa kalo FF aku ini ngga layak publish? Apakah aku ngenistain dalam hal pornografi ke 4 casts aku ini? Sedih akutu. Kaya jilat ludah sendiri aja, padahal di bio aku tulis aku gak bakal sexualize minor trainee. Kalo aku salah, tolong koreksi ya.

Keempat, laki-laki itu kalo nangis lebih nyesek daripada perempuan (lah jadi ngomongin ini). Dan cowok nangis bukan berarti dia lemah –ea. Baejin nangis gitu kan terus biar gak ada yg bilang kaya uke ya aku ngasih tau aja hehehe.

Kelima, aku mau minta ide ke kalian gimana caranya kita hilangkan Guanlin. Karena aku juga bingung kan gimana nyatuin Guanlin sama Baejin. Tolong kasih ide ke aku yang sedang seret ide malah kepikiran bikin ff baru HUHU.

NAH UDAH! Makasih banyak yang udah review, favorite, dan follow aku maupun ceritanya. Semoga kalian terhibur sama updatean ini!


	7. First

_Takdir mempermainkan Bae Jinyoung –dan juga, Lai Guanlin._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 ** _First_**

* * *

Park Jihoon berusaha keras untuk menyenangkan hati kekasihnya –Bae Jinyoung, dihari bertambahnya umur yang lebih muda darinya itu. Jihoon mengajak Jinyoung untuk makan malam diluar dengan pilihan _fancy dinner_ atau _modest but fun_. Karena Jinyoung sudah sering merasakan _fancy dinner_ ketika diseret kedua orang tuanya untuk makan malam bersama, sehingga ia memilih _modest but fun_.

Meskipun hanya Jihoon dan Tuhan yang tahu dimana mereka akan makan malam, Jinyounglah yang tetap menyetir kesana. Karena seluruh umatpun tahu bagaimana Jihoon ceroboh dalam menyetir. Si senior yang menjadi penunjuk jalan bermodalkan _goo-maps_.

"Ah! Itu-itu!"

Jihoon menunjuk tempat makan yang berada dibelokan jalan. _Champ_ –nama restoran itu, terpasang besar-besar dengan lampu merah-kuning. Gedung tinggi itu memiliki tiga lantai yang dimana perlantainya mempunyai sistem yang berbeda-beda. Lantai dasar khusus tempat makan _barbeque_ , lantai dua untuk makanan khas Eropa, sedangkan lantai tiga yang juga _rooftop_ khusus untuk makanan cemilan dan penutup. Cocok untuk Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang selalu bingung mau makan apa.

Setelah mencari gedung parkir dan mendapatkan gedung parkir yang syukurnya tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran itu, Jinyoung serta Jihoon langsung menautkan tangan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Disapa oleh pelayan dilantai dasar, Jinyoung memilih untuk memakan _barbeque_ sehingga mereka diberikan meja dilantai dasar.

Keduanya sibuk memanggang lembaran daging yang mereka pesan sembari mengobrol. Apa saja dibicarakan keduanya. Entah itu tentang tempat makannya, seragam pelayannya yang tidak seperti pelayan sehingga mereka cukup sulit membedakan mana pengunjung mana pelayan, juga beberapa meja yang diisi oleh orang-orang yang terlalu berisik.

Jihoon mengangkat beberapa lembaran daging yang sudah matang dan memindahkannya ke piring kecil. Mengambil selembar dan mencelupnya ke saus, Jihoon menyodorkannya ke depan wajah Jinyoung. "Ah~"

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membuka untuk memakan daging yang disuapi Jihoon. Ibu jari Jinyoung terangkat pada Jihoon. "Enak!"

Gantian, Jinyoung menyuapkannya pada Jihoon. Lalu keduanya menyiapkan daging dalam bungkusan daun selada – _ssam_ , dan kepala keduanya terangkat pada saat yang bersamaan. Jihoon yang pertama menyuapi Jinyoung, lalu Jinyoung menyuapi Jihoon.

"Jangan terlalu kenyang, kita akan pindah ke _rooftop_ untuk _dessert_ ," Jihoon mengingatkan Jinyoung yang sedang mengunyah _ssam_ -nya. "Tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti makan karena ini terlalu enak."

"Aku juga berpikiran yang sama," Jinyoung tertawa melihat Jihoon menyuap dua lembar daging sekaligus. Tangan Jinyoung mengulur dan menyeka ujung bibir Jihoon yang terkena saus. "Lain kali kita makan _ssam_ disini lagi."

"Hoi, Jihoon!"

Jihoon menengadah dan mendapati teman satu angkatannya berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Jinyoung. Lelaki itu menggandeng lelaki lain dan berjalan mendekati Jihoon dan Jinyoung. Si senior melakukan _high-five_ dengan lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya. Lalu Jinyoung juga bersalaman dengannya, namun ia cukup terkejut dengan lelaki lain yang digandengnya.

"Woojin! Tidak bertemu dikampus malah bertemu disini." Kata Jihoon lalu meneguk _cider_ -nya.

"Kau tidak pernah masuk, sih!"

Jihoon membulatkan matanya tidak terima. "Kau yang tidak pernah masuk, sialan. Hei, kekasihmu ini selalu titip absen. Jangan mau dengan manusia seperti dia." Jihoon memprovokasi lelaki disamping Woojin.

"Hei! Jangan buka kartu, dong!" Woojin menutup kedua telinga lelaki disampingnya. "Jangan dengarkan setan kecil ini, _babe_."

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh malu. "Aku sudah tahu. Maafkan Woojin jika dia sering merepotkanmu, Jihoon."

"Meskipun dia merepotkan, tetapi karena ia selalu memberiku kunci jawaban yang ia beli dikampus, aku tak masalah,"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon buka aib Woojin kepada kekasihnya yang tidak satu kampus dengan mereka. Woojin hanya bisa buang muka dengan ekspresi 'aku tidak dengar, aku pakai _headset_ '. Seketika Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung yang hanya bisa menunduk sambil membolak-balik daging panggang. Jinyoung terlihat tidak ingin ikut mengobrol, namun Jihoon tidak bisa menangkap hal itu.

"Ah, iya. Karena Woojin sudah tahu bocah ini siapa dan aku tidak yakin Woojin menceritakan kekasihku padamu. Jadi kenalkan, ini Bae Jinyoung," Jihoon menunjuk lelaki yang duduk menunduk. "Kekasihku, adik tingkat kami di kampus."

Jinyoung yang mengerti tata karma langsung mendongak memandang kekasih Woojin dengan senyum kikuk dan bungkukan canggung. "Salam kenal.."

"Salam kenal, aku Ahn Hyungseob," Kata Hyungseob dengan senyum lebar, seketika senyumnya digantikan oleh wajah bingung. "Oh? Sepertinya wajahmu _familiar_."

"Hm, wajah seperti Jinyoung ini jarang ada yang mirip loh," Sahut Woojin. "Sekecil itu mana ada lagi yang punya."

Jihoon memukul lengan Woojin dan yang dipukul membalasnya, keduanya pukul-pukulan mengabaikan Hyungseob yang sampai harus berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Jinyoung yang menunduk. Tiba-tiba wajah Hyungseob seperti mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ah! Bukankah kau.." Hyungseob berpikir lagi.

"Huh? Kau kenal Jinyoung, _babe_?"

"Adik kelasku dulu di Hanlim?"

Jinyoung memandang Hyungseob lalu tersenyum paksa. "I-iya.."

"Eh? Bukannya kau pindah ke luar negri sebelum lulus dari Hanlim?" Tanya Woojin lagi.

"Hn, aku pindah dipertengahan," Jawab Hyungseob, lalu dia tersenyum sedih pada Jinyoung. "Aku ingat kau. Meskipun kau banyak dipukul, wajahmu tetap tampan."

Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung, lelaki itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Bingung mau jawab apa pada celoteh Hyungseob tentang pukulan. Disana hanya Woojin yang tidak mengerti, sehingga hanya dia yang menoleh dari melihat Hyungseob ke Jinyoung lalu ke Hyungseob lagi lalu ke Jinyoung lagi.

"Dipukul? Kenapa dia banyak dipukul? Dia berandal?"

Hyungseob mendorong kecil pipi Woojin, seperti menampar halus. "Diam, Woojin," Hyungseob beralih ke samping Jihoon lalu duduk dikursi kosong samping Jihoon. "Kita gabung saja ya? Tak keberatan kan?"

Tidak berani menjawab, Jihoon hanya bisa menunggu jawaban Jinyoung. Yang ditunggu-tunggu jawabannya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Hyungseob tersenyum menang dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Woojin masih berdiri disampingnya.

" _Babe_? Ini serius kita gabung sama mereka?" Tanya Woojin masih bingung.

"Duduklah, _hyung_."

Jinyoung menepuk kursi disampingnya, Hyungseob manggut-manggut, dan Jihoon masih kebingungan. Sepertinya akan ada reuni kecil disini.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, Hyungseob memaksa Woojin untuk membayar seluruh makanan yang mereka berempat makan karena ternyata Woojinlah yang memiliki tempat makan itu. Woojin sudah memiliki cukup uang sendiri untuk menghidupinya selama 20 tahun ke depan sehingga ia hanya butuh titel sarjana untuk formalitas saja.

Mereka tidak jadi naik ke _rooftop_ karena akhirnya memakan makanan penutup di meja yang sama, padahal Hyungseob mengajak mereka pindah ke lantai 3 namun Jinyoung menolak dan memilih pulang. Akhirnya ditahan oleh Hyungseob dengan cara memesankan mereka makanan penutup.

Mengobrol lama tentang kisah _bully_ Jinyoung –Woojin terkejut setengah mati dan ia langsung _respect_ pada adik tingkatnya itu, juga tentang Jinyoung yang mengagetkan Hyungseob karena tiba-tiba pingsan didepan lelaki yang lebih tua itu lalu setelah bangun malah kabur.

Sebenarnya bukan pingsan, disitu Jinyoung bertukar posisi dengan Daehwi sehingga ia kehilangan kesadaran dan akhirnya bangun kembali dan melarikan diri dari Hyungseob yang khawatir. Itu hari terakhir Hyungseob disekolah, makanya Hyungseob ingat jelas apa yang terjadi.

–Iya, Hyungseob lelaki yang Jinyoung taksir.

Yang tidak pernah Jinyoung lihat lagi setelah adegan bertukar posisi dengan Daehwi. Hyungseob kira adik tingkatnya itu kenapa-kenapa karena Hyungseob sering lihat dia memiliki memar. Lelaki itu juga hafal betul kalau memang ada perundungan disekolahnya. Hanya saja karena cari aman, Hyungseob juga tidak mau mengadukannya. Semua murid juga memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Disisi lain, Jihoon yang mengetahui tentang 'bertukar posisi didepan lelaki yang ditaksir dan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi'-pun tidak bicara banyak, tidak seperti biasanya. Bayangkan saja jika ternyata lelaki pertama yang Jinyoung taksir adalah kekasih temannya sendiri.

"Jangan diam saja," Jinyoung menggenggam erat tangan Jihoon. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkir. "Aku tidak bisa baca pikiranmu jadi katakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak ada."

"Hei, tidak mungkin kau diam saja dan tidak memikirkan apa-apa," Sergah Jinyoung. Setelah sampai di parkiran yang sepi itu, Jinyoung berhenti di depan mobilnya dan menghadap ke Jihoon. "Kalau begitu perasaanmu saja. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rasakan sekarang."

Jihoon menghindari kontak mata dengan Jinyoung. "Biasa saja."

"Jihoon."

"Aku.. cemburu? Entahlah! Jangan tanyakan aku."

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. "Kalau bukan kau ke siapa lagi aku harus menanyakan perasaanmu? Mungkin kalau kau memiliki _alter,_ aku akan menanyakannya pada _alter_ -mu."

"Hyungseob memang imut, aku akui itu." Ujar Jihoon dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

Jinyoung menangkup pipi gembul Jihoon dan menghimpitnya, membuat bibir Jihoon mengerucut dan Jinyoung mengecupnya singkat. "Dia hanya senior yang aku taksir, Jihoon. Aku tidak pernah kontak langsung dengannya kecuali saat berpapasan yang dimana aku harus menyapanya."

"Aku juga senior.." Gumam Jihoon.

"Ya sudah, intinya jangan cemberut terus karena aku bingung harus fokus menyetir atau menangkup wajahmu dan menciummu," Kata Jinyoung final. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan Jihoon terlihat masih _ngambek_. "Jihoon, aku minta maaf jika aku salah dan aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau agar kau berhenti–"

"Aku mau makan es krim."

"Kau baru makan–" Melihat wajah kesal Jihoon, Jinyoung mengurungkan niat untuk mengingatkan Jihoon kalau dia baru saja makan es krim. "Oke, kita makan es krim."

"Makan sama Guanlin."

– _Finally!_

Jinyoung menoleh. " _Pardon_?"

"Kau dengar aku."

"Oke, aku akan bersikap seperti Guanlin."

– _Dia ingin aku, bukan kau yang sepertiku_.

Jinyoung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menyetir. Jinyoung mulai tancap gas dan benar-benar menyetir seperti Guanlin. Jihoon yang takut langsung memegangi sabuk pengamannya.

"Guanlin tidak menyetir seperti ini jika bersamaku." Kata Jihoon takut.

"Karena dia denganmu. Kalau dia membawa tubuhku sendirian, ini yang dia lakukan," Jawab Jinyoung mulai kesal, namun akhirnya dia memelankan mobilnya karena lampu merah. Jinyoung memandang Jihoon yang menghela nafas lega. "Kau sungguh ingin bertemu Guanlin?"

Sebenarnya Jihoon mengatakan ingin bersama Guanlin hanya ingin Jinyoung cemburu. Bodoh, memangnya Jinyoung bisa cemburu dengan dirinya yang lain, pikir Jihoon lagi. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, jadilah Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

 _Haha, sudah minggir kau. Kau gagal, Jinyoung._

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau."

Jinyoung meminggirkan mobilnya dan menoleh pada Jihoon yang memandangnya takut-takut. Jihoon yakin kalau dia sudah salah bicara, namun apa daya. Saat ini Jinyoung sudah menunduk dalam dan menutup matanya. Poni lelaki itu menutupi wajahnya, Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyibaknya.

Jihoon menarik kembali tangannya ketika Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Hei."

Guanlin menatap Jihoon dan tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil tangan Jihoon lalu mengecup punggung tangan Jihoon. Entah kenapa Jihoon tidak ada keinginan untuk menolak dan menarik tangannya. Mungkin karena Jihoon sudah pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang lebih kurang ajar –dia dicumbu kasar, ingat? –sehingga ia hanya bisa diam.

"Guanlin?"

" _Yep_ ," Guanlin menjalankan mobil milik Jinyoung. "Kau memanggilku karena kau ingin Jinyoung cemburu juga, kan?"

Jihoon menghela nafasnya. "Kau lebih peka darinya. Kupikir dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Dia _newbie_ dalam percintaan."

"Kata seseorang yang ditinggalkan tutup toko setelah menyatakan cinta," Sindir Jihoon pada Guanlin. Yang disindir hanya bisa terkekeh malu. "Omong-omong, apa Jinyoung ada disana dan mendengar kita?"

"Selalu."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia ingin bertukar kembali karena kau sukses membuatnya cemburu," Jawab Guanlin jujur, lalu ia menoleh pada Jihoon dan mengerling jenaka. "Tapi aku tidak mau."

Jihoon tertawa. "Jinyoung- _ah_ , kalau kau dengar aku, aku minta maaf. Namun aku masih kesal mendengar ucapan Hyungseob yang berkata 'Jihoon, aku cinta pertama kekasihmu loh'," Jihoon menirukan suara Hyungseob yang menyombongkan diri beserta tawa Hyungseob setelah berkata demikian. "Sial, aku bukan _first kiss_ , bukan _first love_ juga."

 _But you are my last, Jihoon_.

Guanlin memutar bola matanya mendengar kata-kata Jinyoung. "Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

"Belok kiri di lampu merah yang ada gedung olah raga, kafenya tak jauh dari sana."

"Oke."

* * *

Guanlin menahan tangan Jihoon ketika mereka akan menyebrang jalan. Sebuah skuter melaju kencang setelahnya. Jihoon hanya bisa berterima kasih dan membiarkan Guanlin yang memimpin jalannya. Keduanya memasuki kafe yang menjajakan banyak makanan manis. Jihoon berdiri di depan lemari pendingin berisi banyak rasa es krim dan memandangnya dengan mulut berliur.

"Kau sungguh kekanakan, Jihoon."

Jihoon melirik Guanlin tajam. "Diam. Ini surgaku, tahu?"

Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan dan menarik Guanlin untuk ikut. Jihoon memesan semangkuk jumbo es krim enam _scoop_ yang rasanya bervariasi dengan tambahan beragam sereal, Guanlin hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat Jihoon yang kalap. Guanlin hanya pesan es _americano_ karena memang lidahnya ini kebalikan dengan Jinyoung dan Jihoon yang pecinta gula.

Kafe ini cukup ramai karena dekat banyak universitas, sehingga Jihon dan Guanlin tidak kedapatan tempat di lantai dasar dan keduanya naik tangga menuju lantai dua yang juga penuh. Namun Guanlin menunjuk tempat di pojok ruangan yang memang hanya untuk dua orang.

Jihoon duduk menghadap arah datangnya pelayan, sedangkan Guanlin duduk menghadap jendela luar. Mengecek ponselnya sebentar yang ada pesan dari ibunya menanyakan apakah ia akan pulang atau tidak, Jihoon membalasnya dengan jawaban tidak. Dia memang berencana menginap ditempat Jinyoung.

Lalu seketika Jihoon ingat.

"Aku membuat kesalahan."

Guanlin menangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Apa kau akan mengembalikan tubuhmu pada Jinyoung?"

"Tidak," Jawab Guanlin dengan cengiran lebar. Melihat wajah Jihoon yang ditekuk, Guanlin paham apa yang terjadi. Guanlin menatap lembut pada Jihoon. "Aku akan mengembalikannya jika kau menginginkannya, Jihoon. Aku tahu kau akan menginap malam ini. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Jangan khawatir, hn?"

"Benar?"

" _Yep_."

Jihoon tampak skeptis, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan mempercayaimu."

"Kau seperti Daehwi, mudah percaya pada orang lain."

"Jadi aku salah jika mempercayaimu, begitu?"

"Tidak, tetapi kau mudah dipengaruhi."

"Lalu sebenarnya kau ini berbohong atau tidak?" Jihoon jadi kesal.

Guanlin hanya bisa tertawa. "Entahlah, tergantung _mood_."

"Lai Guanlin.."

" _It's good to hear you say my name_ ," Lelaki dengan wujud Jinyoung itu tersenyum. Guanlin menopang dagunya dan memandang Jihoon. " _Say it again_."

"Diam, es krimku sudah datang." Jihoon menatap sang pelayan dengan wajah berseri.

Seorang pelayan dengan kaus biru muda dengan celana panjang biru tua itu berdiri disamping meja Jihoon dan Guanlin. Dengan perlahan dan menyebutkan pesanannya, dia menaruh mangkuk besar milik Jihoon, air mineral yang juga milik Jihoon, lalu es _americano_ milik Guanlin. Guanlin masih menunduk mendengarkan suara pelayan itu mendikte pesanan mereka sampai selesai.

"Terima kasih!" Ujar Jihoon senang.

"Sama-sama, selamat menikmati."

Guanlin mendongak dan melihat sekilas sang pelayan yang hendak pergi. Mata keduanya beradu pandang dan seketika langkahnya terhenti. Sekitar beberapa detik si pelayan terdiam, dia kembali melangkah pergi dari sana. Jihoon yang sadar akan keanehan didekatnya itu langsung memandang Guanlin heran.

"Kau kenapa? Terpesona? Jangan macam-macam, Guanlin. Melihatmu terpesona seperti itu tetap saja aku melihatnya seperti Jinyoung secara kau sedang memakai tubuh Jinyoung–"

"Yoo Seonho." Potong Guanlin.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Huh? Yoo –apa?"

"Pelayan tadi, Yoo Seonho."

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jihoon masih bingung.

" _First kiss–_ "

"Hah?!"

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

 **A/N** : Yang mau hiatus tapi balik lagi balik lagi. Tolong ya, salahin Wanna One yang selalu kasih updatean sampe gagal hiatus. By the way! Ini chapter ter… ga penting haha. Cuma pengen ngasih tau aja kalo orang yg pernah Baejin suka itu Hyungseob dan Seonho balik lagi. Itu aja intinya –lol.

Apa disini cuma aku yg diem-diem nge-ship Baejin-Hyungseob? Mereka tuh kenapa shippable gitu ya? Suka gitu hehe sama-sama kiyud. Terus apalagi ya? Udah sih gitu aja. Jangan pada sedih ya Daehwi pergi, kan Seonho balik lagi nih HEHEHE apasih nih ga kelar-kelar ffnya.

Terus.. jangan pada pindah haluan ya. Mungkin Winkdeep memang kaya official pair di PD101, tapi sekarang kayanya official pairnya Jinhwi sama Panwink buat Wanna One. Meskipun begitu, kita, sebagai lulusan PD harus setia membesarkan nama Winkdeep lol lebay tp pokoknya jangan benci sama Jinhwi dan Panwink ya kawan. Mereka cuma sahabatan kok! Dan ngefans –urusan Guanlin ke Jihoon haha.

Udah gitu aja. Makasih yang udah mau baca&review!


	8. Danger

_Kau harus berhati-hati, Park Jihoon._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 ** _Danger_**

* * *

"Hah?!"

Park Jihoon langsung menoleh ke arah belakang Lai Guanlin dan melihat pelayan tadi berdiri di depan konter. Pelayan yang Guanlin bilang adalah Yoo Seonho –lelaki yang merebut _first kiss_ Jinyoung darinya, terlihat curi-curi pandang kearah tempatnya duduk. Jihoon benar-benar merasa sial karena bertemu dengan _first love_ dan _first kiss_ -nya Jinyoung berturut-turut.

"Kau tidak ingin bicara dengannya, Guanlin?"

Guanlin tersenyum kecil lalu menyesap es kopinya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menanyakan kenapa dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Lagipula ada aku yang menjadi saksi kalau kau memang _alter_ dan Jinyoung bukan seperti orang yang dia kira," Jawab Jihoon sembari menyuap es krimnya. Jihoon mencuri pandang pada Seonho yang mengantar pesanan. "Dia terlihat manis."

" _He's indeed sweet as frick_."

"Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak rela melihat Jinyoung mendekati lelaki lain, tetapi aku ingin tahu kenapa dia pergi dan kembali lagi ke Seoul setelah dia bilang dia akan pindah ke Busan," Narasi Jihoon. "Sudah sana samper dia."

Guanlin memutar bola matanya. " _Nope_."

Jihoon menyuap es krimnya dan berusaha melupakannya. Lagipula Guanlinnya juga tidak ma. Andai saja ia bisa tahu apa yang Jinyoung pikirkan. Setelah diam-diaman sampai es krim Jihoon tinggal seperempat, Jihoon melihat Seonho memasuki ruangan khusus karyawan dan tempatnya digantikan oleh pelayan lainnya.

Mungkin ganti _shift_ , pikir Jihoon.

"Aku ke toilet," Jihoon berdiri tiba-tiba, sehingga kursi yang ia duduki berderit cukup kencang. Guanlin mendongak dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kau tunggu disini."

Yang lebih tua berjalan meninggalkan Guanlin sendiri disana. Mata itu mengikuti punggung Jihoon namun akhirnya kembali memandang jendela. Sedangkan Jihoon sendiri yang tadi ijin ke toilet malah belok ke arah konter pelayan yang berjaga di lantai dua.

"Hei, uh.. boleh aku bertemu dengan Yoo Seonho?" Tanya Jihoon ramah dengan senyumnya.

Salah satu pelayan yang berjaga mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapanya ya, kalau boleh tahu?"

"Bilang saja aku temannya dulu di Hanlim."

Dari dua pelayan yang sedang berdiri disana, akhirnya pelayan yang lebih pendek berjalan meninggalkan konter dan menuju ruangan khusus karyawan. Jihoon menunggu si pelayan kembali dengan sabar. Berharap kalau Seonho akan datang bersamanya.

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, pelayan itu kembali. "Maaf, tetapi Yoo Seonho baru saja pulang karena _shift_ -nya sudah selesai."

"Ah.. begitu ya. Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Jihoon membungkuk kecil sambil tersenyum. Dia kembali berjalan menuju mejanya bersama Guanlin dan menarik tangan Guanlin untuk pergi dari sana.

"Hei, mau kemana? Pesananmu belum habis semua."

"Kita bisa makan lain kali," Jihoon berlari kecil menuruni tangga, disusul Guanlin yang masih kebingungan. Jihoon keluar dari toko dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan jalan. Setelah melihat apa yang ia cari, Jihoon menggenggam pergelangan tangan Guanlin. "Ayo."

Jihoon memimpin jalan sedangkan Guanlin seperti anak anjing yang dipaksa jalan oleh Jihoon. Yang lebih tua berbelok ke kiri tepat disamping kafe dan melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu samping dengan wajah tertunduk. Matanya yang dibingkai kacamata itu tidak melihat kehadiran Jihoon dan Guanlin yang menunggunya untuk berpapasan. Jihoon melangkah mendekati si objek yang sudah ia cari sejak tadi.

"Yah! Jihoon." Pekik Guanlin tertahan.

Orang yang berdiri di hadapan Jihoon itu akhirnya mendongak karena suara Guanlin yang meskipun pelan namun tetap terdengar olehnya. Seonho –lelaki tadi, membulatkan matanya kaget karena melihat Jihoon yang _nyengir_ lebar juga Guanlin yang berada dibelakang Jihoon.

"Hei! Yoo Seonho, 'kan?" Basa-basi Jihoon.

"A-apa aku mengenalmu?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kurasa kau kenal dengannya," Ibu jari milik Jihoon menunjuk lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya. "Namaku Park Jihoon, senang bertemu denganmu."

"I-iya," Jawabnya gugup. "Apa aku punya urusan denganmu?"

"Tidak, tetapi dia punya," Lagi-lagi Jihoon menunjuk Guanlin. Jihoon menoleh pada Guanlin dan menyuruhnya mendekat, namun karena yang dipanggil hanya menggeleng tanda tidak mau, Jihoon menariknya lagi. "Apa kau ada waktu sebentar untuk bicara, Seonho- _ssi_?"

"Hm… kurasa aku harus segera pergi."

"Sebentar saja?" Kali ini Guanlin yang meminta.

Jihoon memandang Guanlin sekejap lalu memandang Seonho lagi. "Kami mohon?"

Seonho masih memasang ekspresi khawatir dan melihat jam tangannya. Setelah berpikir, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mengajak Guanlin juga Jihoon untuk bicara di tempat lain. Seonho berjalan di depan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang agak sepi.

"Aku mohon dengarkan kata-katanya sampai selesai. Percayalah padanya," Kata Jihoon setelah Seonho berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap mereka berdua.

Jihoon mengambil alih kunci yang ada di saku belakang celana yang dipakai Guanlin. Baru saja Guanlin mau bicara, Jihoon sudah berjalan meninggalkannya sambil berbisik. "Tidak perlu buru-buru, hn? Aku menunggumu di mobil."

Seonho dan Guanlin kompak melihat Jihoon yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Memberikan ruang untuk keduanya membereskan urusan yang belum usai. Guanlin memandang Seonho yang masih menunduk, lelaki yang lebih muda terlihat tidak berani menatapnya balik.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf," Mulai Guanlin. Seonho masih menunduk dan lelaki yang dihadapannya itu tidak memaksanya untuk memandangnya. "Aku tidak menjelaskannya lebih _detail_ dan malah meninggalkanmu setelah melihat reaksimu. Kami –Jinyoung, dan aku sudah terlalu sering menerima penolakan karena perbedaan kami yang hidup di satu tubuh yang sama. Sehingga aku terlalu kecewa melihat reaksimu,"

Seonho mendongak sedikit ketika mendengar kata kami, Jinyoung, dan aku bergantian disebut oleh lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu. Menandakan kalau lelaki itu mengaku dirinya adalah Guanlin.

"Kedua, aku yakin kau masih tidak bisa percaya kalau ada orang yang memiliki penyakit seperti ini. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu karena tidak mempercayaiku, tetapi tolong, percayalah. Lelaki tadi yang bernama Jihoon sudah melihat semua bukti kalau aku tidak membohongi siapapun tentang kepribadian ganda ini, apalagi seseorang yang kusukai sepertimu. Aku tidak mau menyembunyikan apapun darimu."

Yang lebih muda masih menunduk, tidak berani melihat langsung ke manik mata milik seseorang yang ia tahu bernama Bae Jinyoung namun mengaku bernama Lai Guanlin. Senyum tipis mengembang dari bibir Guanlin ketika melihat Seonho mulai mengintip untuk memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kujelaskan," Kata Guanlin. "Jika ada yang ingin kau tahu tentangku, tanyakan saja."

Seonho melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hm.. lelaki yang tadi itu –Park siapa?"

"Jihoon?"

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Guanlin mendengus, membuat Seonho memandangnya bingung. "Pft, bukan. Dia kekasihnya Jinyoung, tetapi ceritanya panjang kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa aku yang bersamanya saat ini."

"Bukankah berarti dia mengencani dua orang sekaligus?" Tanya Seonho dengan wajah bingung yang membuat Guanlin gemas.

" _Well_ , bisa dibilang iya, namun tidak juga," Guanlin tersenyum lebih lebar melihat Seonho mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu hubungan kami apa, tetapi yang jelas dia sudah dimiliki Jinyoung."

"Hm, begitu."

"Sekarang aku yang bertanya, boleh 'kan?"

Kembali gugup, Seonho hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Takut-takut Guanlin akan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia jawab. Seperti 'apa kau sekarang sudah percaya', atau 'apa kau cemburu' atau yang terburuk 'apa kau masih menyukaiku'.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Atau sebenarnya kau tidak pernah pergi?"

" _Hyung_ tidak pernah kembali ke toko ya setelah kejadian itu?" Tanyanya balik.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng kecil dengan senyum yang tidak bisa Seonho artikan. "Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk kembali kesana."

"Hm.. aku sungguh pindah, tetapi aku mendaftarkan beasiswa ke universitas yang tidak jauh dari sini dan ajaibnya mereka menerimaku," Jawab Seonho. "Aku sudah di Seoul lagi sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Oh, kupikir kau berbohong tentang kepindahanmu karena kau pernah bilang tidak akan melepaskan beasiswa di sekolah penuh _bully_ itu."

"Hei, aku tidak akan berbohong kepada lelaki yang ku–" Ucapan Seonho terputus.

Guanlin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, senyum jahil mengembang diwajahnya. "Yang kau apa?"

"Lupakan."

Seonho menunduk lagi. Lelaki itu berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Mulutnya memang terkadang tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk menutupi sesuatu atau berbohong. Seonho mendengar langkah kaki menghampirinya dan matanya melihat sepatu putih berhenti kurang dari semeter dihadapannya.

"Seonho."

"H-hn?"

" _I've missed you,_ " Bisik Guanlin lalu merengkuh Seonho kepelukannya. " _Don't ever leave again, will you_?"

Seonho menghirup wangi-wangian dari tubuh Guanlin. Meskipun harumnya tak sama dengan lelaki yang biasa datang ke tokonya – _cigarettes-mixed-fresh-body-soap_ , Seonho bisa mengingat semua memori tentang Guanlin. Suara lawan bicaranya ini memang berbeda dengan yang satunya lagi. Seonho lebih suka yang ini. Seonho _masih_ suka yang _ini_.

Guanlin mengeratkan pelukannya setelah merasakan tangan Seonho melingkari tubuhnya.

* * *

Jihoon memandang punggung kekasihnya yang memeluk lelaki lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin marah melihatnya, namun mengingat saat ini tubuh kekasihnya itu sedang dikuasai Guanlin, Jihoon menahannya. Dia serasa melihat Jinyoung berselingkuh.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.."

Katanya selagi membalik badan dan melangkah menuju parkiran mobil seperti yang sudah ia katakan pada Guanlin. Jihoon mengecek ponselnya dan melihat baterainya sudah menyentuh angka 1%. Helaan nafasnya terdengar lelah campur kesal, ia ingin buru-buru pulang.

Selagi berjalan sendirian, Jihoon mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Wajar karena sekarang masih belum tengah malam jika ada orang lain yang lalu lalang. Seoul tidak pernah tidur. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang, namun dia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

Sedikit takut, Jihoon berjalan lebih cepat sehingga seperti lari kecil. Matanya berbinar melihat parkiran mobil yang sudah dekat dari posisinya. Menyeberangi jalan, Jihoon memasuki gedung semi _basement_ itu dan berlari lagi menuju mobil milik Jinyoung. Membuka kunci otomatis dan masuk ke dalam.

Jihoon duduk dibelakang kemudi dan memasukan kuncinya ke dalam kontak. Hanya memutarnya dalam posisi _stand-by_ sehingga AC-nya menyala. Jihoon kontan mengunci pintu mobil hitam itu sambil melihat keluar mobil.

Dia yakin dia sedang diikuti.

Buru-buru ia membuka ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada Jinyoung –atau Guanlin, agar lelaki itu cepat kembali. Ketika baru saja ingin mengirim pesannya, layar ponselnya tiba-tiba menggelap. Jihoon mencari-cari kabel untuk men- _charger_ ponselnya di dasbor, tetapi sepertinya Jinyoung tidak memilikinya.

"Sial sial sial."

Jihoon menoleh ke arah dimana ia bisa melihat pergerakan siluet dari arah datangnya dia tadi. Sialnya karena cahaya tidak menjangkau area itu, Jihoon tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang tadi seperti mengintipnya. Lelaki itu tidak terlalu takut dengan hantu, tetapi dia sangat ketakutan dengan orang jahat.

"Hueee… Jinyoung- _ah_.."

Jihoon memanggil kekasihnya yang sudah pasti lelaki itu tidak akan dengar. Lelaki tembam itu melipat tangannya di atas stir mobil dan menaruh keningnya disana. Dia bisa saja bawa mobilnya pergi dan menjemput Guanlin di tempat tadi, hanya saja Jihoon tidak tahu jalannya jika membawa mobil karena tadi dia melewati jalan setapak khusus pejalan kaki.

Suara ketukan di kaca membuat badan Jihoon bergerak kaget. Mata sayu itu bisa melihat seseorang berdiri tepat dikirinya. Jihoon mendongak dan melihat kaos putih polos yang tadi Guanlin pakai. Jari telunjuk Jihoon membuka kunci pintu mobil dan keluar setelah Guanlin menyingkir.

"K-kau siapa?" Tanya Jihoon pada lelaki yang baru datang.

Guanlin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Guanlin lah."

"Hueee.. Guanlin- _ah_.."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dipeluk erat oleh Jihoon yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tentu saja Guanlin bingung dan panik karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Jihoon.

"Hei, hei. Ada apa?"

"A-aku takut!"

"Huh? Takut kenapa?" Jihoon hanya bisa menggeleng dan menoleh ke arah tadi dia melihat orang yang mencurigakan baginya. Guanlin ikutan menoleh ke arah sana. "Jihoon?"

"Antar aku ke kursi penumpang."

Guanlin mendesah kecil tanda ia keberatan, namun sepertinya Jihoon tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum dia mengantarnya ke sebrang mobilnya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan berjalan terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Jihoon masuk ke dalam. Setelah Jihoon masuk, Guanlin masuk ke mobil dan duduk dibelakang kemudi sambil melihat arah pintu masuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku diikuti seseorang," Jawab Jihoon sembari mengusap mata basahnya. "Aku yakin aku diikuti sejak jalan meninggalkanmu di taman tadi."

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung telepon aku?"

Jihoon memperlihatkan ponselnya yang habis baterai dengan cara memencet tombol _home_ berkali-kali dengan kesal. "Baterainya habis!"

"Untung saja aku tidak jadi berlama-lama dengannya. Mungkin saat ini mobil ini sudah jadi lautan air mata karena kepanikanmu," Guanlin bisa merasakan lengannya berdenyut nyeri ketika dipukul Jihoon. "Bercanda."

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Guanlin. Aku diikuti orang. Aku hampir saja dijahati. Bagaimana kalau aku mati dan mayatku dibuang di Sungai Han? Apa yang akan Jinyoung pikirkan ketika dia tidak melihatku di mobil padahal dia tahu aku akan ada disini menunggu kalian?"

"Sekarang jangan fokus pada kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padamu, oke? Fokus pada siapa yang akan menjahatimu dan kenapa dia mengikutimu."

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Guanlin menghela nafasnya. "Sudah, jangan panik. Sekarang aku sudah ada disini jadi kau aman sekarang," Tangannya mengulur untuk menggenggam tangan Jihoon lalu berpindah untuk mengelus rambut cokelat Jihoon. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai apartemen Jinyoung lalu bertukar dengannya disana. Untuk berjaga-jaga jika benar ada yang mengikutimu dan berniat jahat."

"Aku yakin ada yang mengikutiku, Guanlin." Jihoon menegaskan lagi.

"Iya," Jawabnya lembut. "Aku percaya. Maka itu aku tidak bertukar dengan Jinyoung sekarang –walaupun dia sudah berisik sekali ingin menenangimu secara langsung, tetapi demi keselamatanmu aku tidak bertukar dengannya sekarang," Guanlin tersenyum jahil. "Karena Jinyoung tidak akan bisa melawan orang yang akan menjahatimu dengan kekuatannya sendiri."

 _Guanlin, you ass–_

* * *

Jihoon membiarkan dirinya digeret oleh Guanlin ke sofa hitam. Yang lebih tua duduk agak miring untuk memandang wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau bersyukur tidak bisa mendengar suara-suara berisik dipikiranmu," Ujar Guanlin sambil menghela nafasnya. "Jinyoung benar-benar tidak berhenti mengoceh sejak aku mulai menyetir tadi."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Jihoon. "Wajar saja, pasti dia mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau membuat panik kami berdua sebenarnya," Guanlin mencubit pipi Jihoon kecil. "Iya-iya, aku akan mengembalikannya padamu," Katanya sambil memutar bola matanya malas. " _See you when I see you,_ Jihoon."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dan melempar senyum pada Guanlin. Sepertinya dia sudah sedikit melupakan tentang orang _creepy_ yang mengikutinya tadi. Matanya menatap lekat pada lelaki yang saat ini menunduk dalam dan miring ke kanan tempatnya duduk.

Tubuh kosong yang dalam proses pergantian itu menubruk tubuh Jihoon sehingga yang sadar langsung memeganginya. Pergerakan Jihoon yang telat membuat kepala Jinyoung saat ini sudah berada dipahanya. Matanya masih menutup selayaknya orang tidur dan Jihoon tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak membelai pipi kekasihnya itu.

Jinyoung akhirnya membuka matanya. Dia menoleh ke atas sehingga bisa memandang wajah Jihoon dari posisinya saat ini. Jihoon menunduk untuk mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya itu. Kepalanya ditahan oleh tangan Jinyoung yang berada ditengkuknya.

Cukup lama berbagi saliva, akhirnya Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya menjauhi wajah Jinyoung. Bibir penuh itu membentuk senyum dan jemari tangannya mengusap ujung bibir Jinyoung yang basah karena kegiatan barusan.

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila menghadap Jihoon. Tangannya menarik Jihoon untuk memeluknya, lalu Jihoon menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jinyoung.

"Maaf aku tidak ada untukmu ketika kau butuh aku," Bisik Jinyoung pelan. "Semoga siapapun yang tadi mengikutimu hanya orang asing yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Jihoon melepas pelukannya, memandang Jinyoung bingung dengan alis yang menyatu. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia memiliki keinginan untuk menjahatimu bukan karena kau ada hubungannya denganku, Jihoon. Seperti ingin menjahatimu karena ada orang yang menyuruhnya karena kau dekat denganku."

"Eh? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Jinyoung mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, firasat?"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menjahatiku karena aku berhubungan denganmu? Orang-orang yang merundungmu?" Jihoon masih penasaran.

"Siapapun bisa saja menjahatimu agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau dariku. Dan faktor apapun bisa. Misalnya jika dia menculikmu –anggaplah dia ingin uangku jika aku ingin kau dilepaskan," Jawab yang lebih muda logis. " _Literally, everyone could and everyone would_."

Jihoon mencerna penjelasan dari Jinyoung yang sebenarnya ia ingin menyetujuinya. Hanya saja dia masih ingin percaya kalau orang itu hanya orang asing yang menargetkannya secara acak, bukan karena ada hubungannya dengan Jinyoung. Karena hal itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang bersama kekasihnya ini.

"Dari awal kau memutuskan untuk tetap bersamaku saja sudah bahaya, Jihoon," Kata Jinyoung dengan senyum tipisnya. "Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Entah dari diriku sendiri yang bisa jadi memiliki _alter_ baru yang berbahaya atau ancaman luar."

"Aku suka yang bahaya."

Jinyoung tertawa cukup kencang, berbeda dengan reaksi biasanya yang biasanya lebih tenang. "Kau baru saja menangis karena diikuti orang, Jihoon. Sekarang kau bilang kau suka yang bahaya," Jinyoung geleng-geleng masih dengan tawanya. "Jangan karena kau denganku, kau mengubah fakta dengan sesuka hatimu."

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku memang mengatakan kebalikan dari apa yang kurasakan karena aku tahu setakut apapun aku dengan orang jahat, aku lebih tidak mampu untuk meninggalkanmu," Jujur Jihoon. "Aku lebih takut kau tidak ada disampingku dibanding seberapa bahayanya jika aku bersama denganmu."

Jinyoung hanya bisa tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apapun ketika mendengar belaan Jihoon. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa bertanya pada Guanlin kebaikan apa yang sudah ia lakukan di kehidupan yang sebelumnya sehingga ia bisa memiliki Jihoon.

"Aku akan berusaha menjagamu dari hal-hal yang tidak _kita_ inginkan," Jinyoung melihat Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat cengiran lebar diwajahnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Jihoon. Terima kasih karena sudah selalu meyakinkan aku kalau kau akan selalu disini untukku."

Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jinyoung dan mengangguk kecil didepan dada kekasihnya itu. "Aku lebih menyayangimu, Jinyoung- _ah_. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana!"

Telinga Jihoon mendengar kekehan Jinyoung. "Kalau begitu kau tidur disini karena kau bilang tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Hei!" Jihoon mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya. Bibir Jihoon mengerucut. "Jahat."

"Terakhir kali kau menginap kau tidur disini. Dibawah pula." Jinyoung terkekeh.

"Makanya itu, kau tega." Jihoon masih cemberut.

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana malam ini?"

Jihoon menggumam. "Hm.. di kamar Daehwi?"

"Daehwi tidak suka kamarnya dipakai orang lain," Jinyoung menipu Jihoon. "Kamar Guanlin berantakan. Kalau kau tidak mau tidur disini, kau mau tidur di dapur?"

"Bae Jinyoung…" Tatapan tajam Jihoon diterima Jinyoung.

Jinyoung tertawa. "Kau tidur di kamarku."

Lelaki yang lebih tua menahan-nahan senyumnya ketika merasakan wajahnya memanas. Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya sebelah ketika melihat ekspresi Jihoon yang ditahan-tahan lalu tertawa lagi. Pipi Jihoon siap meledak saking merahnya.

"Ayo."

Jinyoung menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menuju pintu bercat hitam sambil membawa tas Jihoon. Lelaki yang lebih muda memimpin dan mendudukan Jihoon di pinggir ranjang setelah menaruh tas Jihoon di lantai samping ranjang. Badan Jinyoung membungkuk untuk mencium bibir Jihoon lagi lalu merogoh celana Jihoon. Yang lebih tua terkesiap kaget.

Ponselnya diambil Jinyoung dan ciumannya terhenti. "Aku akan men- _charger_ -nya. Kau mau mandi?"

Jihoon mengangguk kencang tanpa menatap mata Jinyoung. Si pemilik apartemen memberitahu Jihoon untuk memakai kamar mandi dikamarnya, sedangkan dia akan mandi di kamar mandi luar. Tangan Jinyoung menepuk kepala Jihoon sebelum keluar dari kamar.

"Oh, ya.."

Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar.

" _Cuddling_ saja cukup, 'kan?"

Anggukan cepat dari Jihoon yang merona membuat Jinyoung tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah."

Jihoon menunduk sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu benar-benar salah tingkah karena ulah Jinyoung.

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

 **A/N** : APA INIIII?! Alurnya jadi lambat gara-gara Seonho nih! (lah nyalahin Seonho lol)

By the way, aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita semua. Ngga buat kita sih, buat aku karena deadline aku diundur 10 hari jadi 31 Agt. Dan apakah itu membuat aku jadi semakin rajin mengerjakan skripsi? Oh tentu tidak! Wkwk. Yawla, bagaimana cara mencari niat untuk mengerjakan skripsi. Ku google hasilnya 404 error not found :')

Aku juga ngerasa kok tulisan aku makin sampis ya. Aku maksa ngetik nih hahaha abis aku udah kepikiran mateng gimana endingnya tapi menuju ending itu yg susah. Penyakit aku dari dulu nih kalo udah mau ending malah writers block kenceng gini. Tapi ya semoga finish ya.

WINKDEEP MOMENT LAGI BANYAAKKK ah aku bisa gila. Adegan bobo dipaha Jihoon juga dari moment terbaru. Pengen syukuran ngundang tetangga rasanya. Sebagai kapten kapal winkdeep (apanih ngaku-ngaku), aku bangga. Kalian momentnya ninja ya huhu mesti dipelototin baru keliatan momentnya. Semoga makin banyak ya adek-adek interaksi kalian! (ngomong sama baejin dan jihun)

Udah gitu aja sih. Pokoknya makasih buat yg udah baca, nge-fav, follow, dan review. Aku ngga terlalu peduli sama sider sih, asal jangan diem-diem ngejiplak aja :') susah woi nulisnya. Oke, terima kasih banyaaakkk!

 **p.s** kalo aku buat ff semi-nonbaku casts winkdeep-guanho-jinseob-samhwi apa kalian mau baca? :')


	9. Targeted

_Objeknya adalah Deep, Peach, dan Chick_.

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 ** _Targeted_**

* * *

 _Beep.. beep.. beep._

Seketika mata Park Jihoon membuka dan tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada diatas nakas terdekat dari posisinya saat ini. Ibu jarinya menyentuh layar untuk mematikan _alarm_ lalu ia menaruh ponselnya kembali. Terdengar suara hembusan udara keluar dari hidung Jihoon ketika ia berniat untuk menutup matanya kembali.

Kulitnya bersinggungan dengan benda hangat yang melingkari tulang rusuknya dibawah selimut. Jihoon merabanya dan merasakan buku-buku jari di ujung objek yang ditelitinya. Perlahan, Jihoon membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah mungil dengan mata tertutup menyapanya.

Wajah lelaki Park itu kembali memerah saat ini.

Mata Jihoon menatap Bae Jinyoung yang tertidur lekat-lekat. Mulai dari kening sempitnya, alis mata kanannya yang tergores karena dirundung dahulu, bulu mata panjangnya, hidung mancungnya, kulitnya yang tidak bernoda, lalu sampailah ia di bibir mungilnya.

Jemari Jihoon menyingkirkan poni Jinyoung dan melihat Jinyoung tidak bereaksi. Berpikir cukup lama untuk memberikan kecupan, akhirnya Jihoon memantapkan dirinya untuk menyentuh bibir mungil Jinyoung dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hanya sentuhan singkat, namun cukup membuat Jinyoung menggeliat dan terbangun dengan wajah Jihoon yang tak jauh dari wajahnya.

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. "Selamat pagi?"

Senyum serta suara serak yang sedikit _crack_ dari Jinyoung membuat Jihoon ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi," Jihoon tidak bosan-bosannya memandang Jinyoung, lalu ekspresinya berubah ketika ia ingat sesuatu. "Eh.. kau Jinyoung, 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?" Godanya.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Jihoon jujur. "Kalau kau Guanlin aku akan turun dari ranjang saat ini juga."

Sebelah alis lelaki itu terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ini tipe yang setia, aku tidak akan _cuddling_ dengan lelaki lain selain kekasihku, tahu?" Jawab Jihoon lagi. "Nah sekarang jawab pertanyaanku untuk memastikan kau Jinyoung atau bukan."

"Oke," Jawab lelaki itu cepat, namun akhirnya mengerutkan keningnya seolah menyadari sesuatu ketika Jihoon masih sibuk berpikir pertanyaan apa yang bisa membuktikan kalau lelaki ini adalah Jinyoung atau bukan. "Jihoon, Guanlin itu selalu bersamaku 24 jam jadi pertanyaan apapun tentangku pasti dia juga tahu jawabannya."

"Eh.. iya juga ya." Jihoon menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

Maklum, masih pagi dan baru bangun tidur jadinya Jihoon masih kurang konek. Jinyoung hanya bisa tertawa lalu menangkup pipi Jihoon gemas, sedangkan Jihoon langsung cemberut diperlakukan seperti itu. Kini Jinyoung yang mengecup Jihoon sebelum akhirnya lelaki yang lebih muda itu turun dari ranjang. Menampilkan dirinya yang memakai kaus tanpa dengan dengan celana pendek.

Jihoon mendudukan dirinya diranjang lalu mengekori Jinyoung yang sekarang pindah ke sampingnya. Tangan Jinyoung mengulur pada Jihoon.

"Ayo."

"Kemana?"

"Sikat gigi, cuci muka, lalu sarapan."

Yang diajak hanya bisa mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan meraih tangan Jinyoung. Yang lebih muda sedikit menariknya dari ranjang untuk berdiri dan mengekorinya ke kamar mandi. Kegiatan-kegiatan sepele seperti ini justru adalah momen paling menyenangkan untuk keduanya.

* * *

Setelah mengagetkan Jihoon dengan banyaknya kardus sereal, kardus _pancake_ siap masak, dan kardus-kardus makanan lainnya yang siap saji, akhirnya Jihoon memilih untuk menonton Jinyoung memasak _pancake_ untuk mereka berdua.

Jihoon jarang berada di dapur karena selama hidupnya dia tinggal bersama ibunya sehingga makanan pasti akan disiapkan wanita yang disayanginya itu. Paling-paling hanya menghangatkan makanan atau membuat telur orak-arik.

Matanya berbinar ketika Jinyoung menaruh satu piring berisi enam tumpuk _pancake_ hangat dihadapannya dan juga dua piring kosong disampingnya. Hidung Jihoon penuh dengan aroma _vanilla_ nan menggoda dari adonan _pancake-_ nya. Jinyoung duduk disebrangnya dan menaruh satu tumpuk _pancake_ di piring Jihoon.

"Ini menteganya," Jinyoung menaruh kotakan mentega dingin dari kulkas disana. "Selai, madu, sirup mapel, _nutella,_ es krim, sereal. Terserah seleramu saja, oke?"

"Terima kasih!"

Jinyoung menepuk puncak kepala Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Memakaikan bermacam isian ke _pancake_ -nya, Jihoon membuat Jinyoung kagum. Beda jauh dengan milik Jinyoung yang hanya diberikan mentega yang mulai mencair dan sirup mapel, Jihoon memasukan hampir semua bahan yang disediakan Jinyoung.

"Ini baru jam.. sembilan," Kata Jinyoung setelah melirik jam dinding lalu memandang Jihoon lagi yang asik mengunyah. "Kau sudah selapar ini setelah bangun tidur satu jam lamanya?"

Jihoon cemberut. "Aku ini menghargaimu yang sudah susah-susah masak. Masa aku makannya malas-malasan. Nanti kau tidak mau memasak untukku lagi.."

"Alasan macam apa itu, Jihoon?" Jinyoung tertawa.

"Shhh, sudah diam. Kalau sedang makan tidak boleh bicara, Jinyoung."

"Baiklah.."

* * *

Jihoon sama sekali tidak kepikiran tentang orang yang pernah menguntitnya seminggu lalu akan menguntitnya lagi.

Kali ini lelaki itu berjalan dari apartemennya menuju _minimarket_ yang ada disebrang gedung apartemennya untuk membeli makanan kecil guna menemaninya mengerjakan tugas. Salahnya, lelaki itu baru kepikiran untuk _jajan_ ketika jarum pendek jam menunjukkan angka dua belas malam.

Lelaki itu memang sering turun dan keluar apartemen hanya untuk _jajan_ namun tidak biasanya ia seperti diperhatikan oleh orang. Biasanya meskipun sudah tengah malam daerahnya tinggal tetap ramai dan aman-aman saja.

Jihoon sadar kalau ia diperhatikan dan diikuti sejak lelaki itu hendak menyebrang jalan. Tentu adab menyebrang adalah melihat kiri dan kanan. Seseorang dengan baju hitam-hitam dan topi berjalan kearahnya dari sebelah kirinya. Jihoon yang langsung memikirkan prasangka buruk itu buru-buru menyebrang ketika lampu bergambarkan manusia itu berubah menjadi hijau.

Dia berlari masuk menuju _minimarket_ dan bersembunyi dibelakang rak yang sialnya hanya setinggi dagunya. Jihoon sedikit melipat lututnya ketika berjalan. Entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan karena _minimarket_ itu juga sedang sepi.

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Jihoon terkesiap. Jihoon mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengintip siapa yang masuk ke dalam toko. Benar saja, lelaki itu masuk ke dalam dan seperti mencari-cari orang. Jihoon makin menurunkan tubuhnya dan berlari kecil menuju rak paling belakang. Sudah tidak terpikirkan lagi tentang makanan yang ingin ia beli.

Jihoon menghadap ke arah kaca transparan dimana dia bisa melihat posisi orang yang mencurigakan itu. Orang yang memakai jaket olahraga hitam serta celana training hitam dan topi hitam itu berjalan ke koridor tempatnya bersembunyi dan Jihoon berpindah ke koridor tengah.

Tangannya meraih saku celananya lalu mengambil ponselnya, dia buru-buru mencari nama Jinyoung.

" _Hoi._ "

"G-Guanlin?" Tanya Jihoon dengan kening yang mengerut.

" _Yep, aku sedang memakai tubuhnya. Ada apa?_ "

"Kau dimana?"

" _Bersama Seonho,_ " Jawabnya santai. " _Kenapa?_ "

"Kau kencan?!" Jihoon memekik tertahan.

Terdengar suara kekehan dari ujung sana. " _Mumpung Jinyoung sedang tidur_ ,"

Jihoon melirik kaca lagi dan melihat orang itu beradu pandang dengannya. Sial-sial-sial, pikir Jihoon panik. Otomatis Jihoon langsung berlari keluar _minimarket_ tanpa memperdulikan sang kasir yang menatapnya heran. Sambil berlari menuju gedung apartemennya lagi, Jihoon mulai merengek.

" _Hei, ada apa?_ "

"Hueee.. aku diikuti lagi, Guanlin!" Adu Jihoon masih sambil berlari.

" _Orang yang sama?_ "

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Jihoon masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya setelah memasukan _password_ dan berlari menuju pintu _lift_. Dari pintu kaca, dia bisa melihat seseorang berdiri di ujung jalan sembari menatap lurus kearahnya. Jihoon langsung masuk ke dalam _lift_ ketika pintunya terbuka.

" _Aku akan cek kesana_."

Jihoon menggeleng kencang, meskipun Guanlin tidak akan melihatnya. "Tidak, jangan. Terlalu bahaya, Guanlin. Aku sudah kembali ke apartemen, aku tidak apa-apa."

" _Syukurlah kalau kau sudah aman, tetapi aku harus beri pelajaran pada orang yang menguntitmu itu,_ " Katanya terdengar marah. " _Lagipula aku ingin tahu alasannya._ "

"Aku takut.. aku takut dia melukaimu atau–"

Suara Jihoon terputus karena mendengar suara tawa Guanlin. " _Kau meragukanku, ya? Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jihoon. Sudah, nanti ku telepon lagi._ "

Tepat saat telepon dimatikan oleh Guanlin, pintu _lift_ terbuka lalu Jihoon keluar dan berjalan menuju unitnya. Jihoon tidak tahu apakah menelepon Jinyoung –dan ternyata Guanlin yang mengangkatnya, lalu membuat Guanlin ingin mencari tahu sendiri siapa yang menguntitnya adalah sebuah kesalahan atau tidak.

* * *

Seonho dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jinyoung –atau Guanlin, entahlah Seonho-pun tak tahu, di kedai tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Lelaki tinggi dengan atasan biru _jeans_ duduk di pojok ruangan lantai dua dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Seonho mengantarkan es kopi milik lelaki itu.

"Es kopi?" Tanya Seonho disampingnya.

"Jinyoung tidak suka kopi," Kata lelaki itu selagi Seonho menaruh pesananya di meja. "Jadi.. kau paham kan?"

Si pelayan menahan senyumnya dengan susah payah. "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Jam berapa kau selesai?"

"Tengah malam."

" _I'll wait_."

Seonho mengangguk kecil dan kembali ke konter tempatnya menunggu pesanan yang sudah jadi untuk di antar ke masing-masing meja pengunjung. Selagi tidak ada kerjaan, Seonho melirik Guanlin yang sedang menunduk memainkan ponselnya. Lalu tidak lama ponselnya yang ada di laci bergetar.

Seharusnya ia tidak membukanya.

 ** _"You're cute wearing that outfit.." –Jinyoung-hyung atau Guanlin aku juga tidak tahu T-T_**

Buru-buru Seonho mengetik balasan pada Guanlin.

 ** _"Apa kau baru saja menggodaku? -_- Aku tidak boleh menggunakan ponsel selama bekerja, jadi ini balasan terakhirku."_**

Seonho memasukan ponselnya ke laci tepat ketika pesanan datang untuk diantar. Lelaki itu membawa baki dan mengantarkan pesanan ke meja tepat disamping meja Guanlin duduk. Guanlin betah memandanginya sedangkan yang jadi objek pandangan hanya bisa mengabaikannya.

Daripada salah tingkah.

Setelah satu jam lamanya Guanlin menunggu Seonho bekerja, akhirnya lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruang khusus karyawan. Lelaki itu mengganti baju seragamnya dan membuka ponselnya untuk memberitahu Guanlin untuk turun menuju pintu keluar khusus karyawan yang waktu itu dia datangi bersama Jihoon.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat pesan masuk dari Guanlin. Lelaki itu benar-benar mengabaikan kata Seonho kalau dia tidak akan membalasnya.

 ** _"Karena kau tidak akan membalasnya lagi sampai satu jam ke depan. Aku ingin bilang, aku, Lai Guanlin, menyayangimu, Yoo Seonho. Ini Guanlin, bukan Jinyoung. Oke?" –Jinyoung-hyung atau Guanlin aku juga tidak tahu T-T_**

Setelahnya, Seonho membalasnya dengan menyuruh Guanlin untuk turun dan keluar menuju pintu keluar khusus karyawan. Sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Seonho mengganti nama kontak yang terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Guanlin, Guanlin bilang kalau itu nomor yang ia pakai. Namanya berubah menjadi ' _Lai Guanlin_ '.

* * *

"Panggil aku Guanlin."

Seonho menoleh ke arah pengemudi mobil di samping kirinya. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghindari memanggil nama karena masih canggung baginya untuk memanggil orang yang ia kenal sebagai Jinyoung menjadi Guanlin.

"G-Guanlin."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak usah gemetaran begitu, aku tidak akan menggigitmu jadi jangan takut."

"Bagaimana untuk tidak takut jika aku teringat kau adalah orang yang menghajar senior-senior dulu," Cicit Seonho pelan. "I-ini kita mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu," Seonho merinding kecil mendengar suara tawa Guanlin yang jelas-jelas berbeda dengan suara tawa Jinyoung. "Kau tidak bilang dimana tempat tinggalmu, jadi aku hanya berputar-putar di sekitar Sungai Han."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya?" Tanya Seonho lagi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin buru-buru mengantarmu pulang," Jawab lelaki itu jujur. "Aku menunggumu satu jam disana karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu, mengobrol lama denganmu. _I've missed you, remember_?"

Seonho jadi bingung untuk membalas apa ke Guanlin. Kalau boleh jujur, Seonho juga merindukannya meskipun menganggap kalau Jinyoung memiliki imajinasi yang terlalu tinggi setelah lelaki itu bilang kalau dia memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Sekarang ia memikirkan kenapa dengan sialnya Seonho bisa jatuh cinta dengan _alter_ yang tidak nyata.

Nyata, namun kenapa harus _alter_ yang tidak kekal dan berwujud seperti manusia biasa. Sampai sekarang ia masih berdebat apakah ia menyukai Jinyoung asli atau Guanlin. Memikirkan apakah fisiknya yang membuatnya jatuh cinta atau _jiwanya_.

"Apa yang biasanya orang kencan lakukan, Seonho- _ya_?"

Wajah Seonho memanas ketika mendengar kata _kencan_ keluar dari mulut Guanlin. "Aku tidak pernah kencan, Gu-Guanlin. Jadi aku juga tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan."

Senyum Guanlin merekah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mendengarmu tidak pernah berkencan bisa membuatku senang," Lalu ia tertawa kecil. "Aku juga pemula. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung bersama Jihoon, mereka tidak seperti berkencan. Yah.. kau tahu, makan bersama di kampus, pulang-pergi bersama, _yada yada_.."

"Mereka satu kampus?"

"Iya, Jihoon seniornya di kampus dan mereka sekarang sudah berkencan selama.. aku tidak tahu, tidak penting juga. Cukup tentang Jinyoung dan Jihoon," Guanlin menggenggam tangan Seonho yang daritadi hanya memainkan gantungan kunci berbentuk anak ayam di ransel yang ia pangku. "Biasanya mereka berpegangan tangan seperti ini."

"O-oh.."

Seonho menjadi kaku dan tidak tahu harus apa selain membiarkan Guanlin mengelus punggung tangannya. Menyusuri buku-buku jemarinya dan menyelipkannya untuk bertautan jemari.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau begini?" Tanya Guanlin.

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban. Seonho menangkup tangan kanan Guanlin merasakan sedikit kecewa ketika lelaki itu melepasnya ketika ada telepon masuk di ponsel Jinyoung –yang berbeda dengan ponsel miliknya. Guanlin mengangkatnya dan menyentuh tombol _speaker_.

"Hoi." Sapa Guanlin.

" _G-Guanlin_?" Suara Jihoon bergetar.

"Yep, aku sedang memakai tubuhnya. Ada apa?"

" _Kau dimana?_ "

"Bersama Seonho _,_ " Jawab Guanlin sambil menoleh ke arah Seonho yang juga sedang mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Kenapa?"

" _Kau kencan?!"_ Tanya Jihoon kaget.

Guanlin hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. "Mumpung Jinyoung sedang tidur," Lalu terdengar suara berisik pintu toko yang dibuka dari ujung sana. Suara angin dan langkah kaki berlari ditambah suara rengekan Jihoon. "Hei, ada apa?"

" _Hueee.. aku diikuti lagi, Guanlin!"_ Adu Jihoon.

"Orang yang sama?" Tanyanya geram.

" _Aku tidak tahu!"_

Guanlin langsung membelokan mobil ke kiri secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Seonho sedikit kaget. Lelaki itu mengebut. "Aku akan cek kesana."

 _"Tidak, jangan. Terlalu bahaya, Guanlin. Aku sudah kembali ke apartemen, aku tidak apa-apa."_

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah aman," Kata Guanlin tenang, namun ia tetap tancap gas. "Tetapi aku harus beri pelajaran pada orang yang menguntitmu itu," Nadanya naik lagi, benar-benar _moody_. "Lagipula aku ingin tahu alasannya."

" _Aku takut.. aku takut dia melukaimu atau–"_

Guanlin tertawa kecil. "Kau meragukanku, ya? Aku akan baik-baik saja, Jihoon. Sudah, nanti ku telepon lagi."

Langsung saja telepon itu dimatikan oleh Guanlin yang fokus mengemudi. Melupakan sekejap seseorang yang duduk ketakutan memegangi sabuk pengaman disampingnya. Seonho juga tidak berani berkata apa-apa karena dia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Tidak berani bertanya juga pada Guanlin.

Meskipun sekarang Jinyoung sedang tidak sadar, Guanlin tahu betul kalau ini adalah hal yang akan Jinyoung lakukan juga jika Jinyoung sedang menjadi _user_.

Tangan Guanlin mengulur dan menepuk kepala Seonho. "Maaf, tetapi aku harus membereskan hal ini dulu sebelum mengantarmu. Karena.. orang ini orang terpenting bagi kami."

"Tidak apa-apa," Seonho tersenyum kecut. "Lagipula kau masih ingin bersamaku 'kan, Guanlin?"

"Aku senang kau bisa mengerti."

Seonho hanya bisa memandang lurus ke jalanan gelap yang disorot lampu mobil. Guanlin juga tidak berkata banyak selagi ia mencari-cari orang yang terlihat mencurigakan di daerah Jihoon tinggal. Sepertinya menyetir lima belas menit saja sudah terlambat untuk mencarinya.

"Aku rasa kita telat," Guanlin terkekeh kecil. Dia kesal, namun tidak mampu mengekspresikannya dihadapan Seonho. "Lebih baik kuantar kau pulang."

"Hm.. apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Belum, kau belum makan ya?"

Seonho menoleh kearahnya. "Aku tahu tempat makan enak di dekat tempatku tinggal," Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Meskipun sebenarnya Seonho sudah makan, lelaki itu juga ingin Guanlin tinggal lebih lama. "Kau mau menemaniku?"

" _Sure_ ," Jawab Guanlin semangat. "Beritahu aku jalannya, ya?"

"Hn."

* * *

Berbicara dengan Seonho membuat Guanlin tidak tahu waktu. Sampai akhirnya jarum pendek di jam tangan Guanlin sudah mencapai angka tiga. Lelaki itu menurunkan Seonho di depan gang kecil yang mobil tidak bisa masuk.

"Terima kasih banyak, Guanlin." Ujar Seonho dengan senyum manisnya.

Guanlin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Istirahatlah, besok kau latihan 'kan? Semangat!"

Yang lebih muda tertawa kecil melihat kepalan tangan Guanlin ketika mengucapkan kata semangat padanya. Seonho menirunya dan melambaikan tangan sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju tempat tinggal sederhananya. Guanlin menjalankan mobilnya setelah tidak bisa melihat Seonho lagi.

Setelah mobil hitam milik Guanlin sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sebuah _van_ berhenti diposisi Guanlin berhenti tadi. Seorang lelaki yang berpakaian sama dengan orang yang mengikuti Jihoon turun dari _van_ dan berdiri di gang kecil arah Seonho jalan tadi.

"Katakan pada _boss_ kalau _Deep_ mulai bertemu dengan lelaki yang berbeda," Ujarnya pada orang lain di dalam _van_. "Objek dua, _Chick_."

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Aku tidak sebodoh orang yang mengintai _Peach_ ," Katanya malas. "Sudah sana pergi. Tadi saja kita hampir kehilangan jejak _Deep_. Siapa tahu dia bertemu dengan orang lain lagi."

Lelaki di dalam _van_ mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobil. Mobil itu langsung meninggalkannya sendirian didepan gang kecil itu. Setelah berbalik badan dan berjalan cukup cepat, dia bisa melihat objek yang dinamakan _'Chick'_ berjalan membelakanginya lalu masuk ke salah satu rumah kecil.

Senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya.

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Lah update mulu ini ff lol.

Alay ih kesel hahaha. Tadinya rencananya ngga gini tapi yaudalah ya. Udah terlanjur. By the waayyy~ gimana gimana? Tida jelas kan? Emang… genrenya drama kok, jadi jangan protes kalo agak2 lebay dikit hehehe ga deng. Kritik saran ditunggu~ maaf kalo ada typo ya!

Terus yang ngikutin Jihun dan Seonho adalah… aku! Karna aku gemash sama mereka pengen culik pengen jadiin boneka dirumah hehehe ga deng. Kayanya udah mulai ketawan deh siapa yg jahat. Duh… galau akutu. Takut kebaca banget jalan ceritanya. Yg udah tau diem-diem aja ya hehehe.

Terus… Baejin pacarannya ngga dobel kok haha simbiosis mutualisme dong ya kalo Baejin punya dua pacar, Seonho punya dua, Jihun punya dua, Guanlin juga punya dua. Hadu pusing aku jadinya. Tapi ngga kok. Fokusnya main user alias Jinyoung-Jihun, tapi Guanlin bisa-bisa aja kalo mau ketemu Seonho. Kayanya terakhir aku tanyain ke Seonho, dianya gapapa kalo Guanlin adanya di waktu-waktu tertentu aja (yauda iy tersera author aj)

Next chapter juga kayanya dalam waktu dekat karna setengah cerita udah selesai. Niat aku nyelesain ini biar bisa nulis ff baru LOL. Udah gitu aja sih kayanya. Makasih banyak buat yg udah baca, review, follow, favorite, dan nyemangatin aku ngerjain skripsi HUHUHUHU terhura akutu.

Makasih banyak yaa!


	10. Threat

_Park Jihoon mulai terancam._

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 ** _WANNA ONE (Produce 101 Season 2) – Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Other. T. YAOI, AU, OOC, and Typo. Romance, Drama._**

 ** _©baejinbaejin_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 ** _Threat_**

* * *

" **A** ku berangkat.."

Lelaki tinggi itu bergumam pelan selagi menutup pintu masuk rumah kecil yang ia sudah tinggali selama dua bulan belakangan ini. Rumah bersama –semacam indekost, yang Yoo Seonho tinggali dengan lima orang lainnya itu mungkin salah satu indekost termurah yang pernah Seonho temui. Lagipula tidak perlu luas, Seonho hanya butuh tempat tidur yang empuk dan nyaman.

Seonho mendengar suara gesekan sepatu dan aspal dibelakangnya dan menoleh, dipikir teman satu kost-nya juga ikut berangkat kuliah, tetapi ia menemukan orang lain disana. Lelaki bermasker putih dan kacamata bingkai tebal. Rambut hitam legamnya dibiarkan terkena cahaya matahari.

Tidak kenal, Seonho kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Selagi menunggu bis datang, Seonho membuka ponselnya dan melihat satu notifikasi dari orang yang ia tunggu. Senyumnya terpasang, ia membukanya dengan perasaan senang. Nama 'Lai Guanlin' terpampang di atas pesannya.

 ** _Lai Guanlin_**

 _–Good morning, sunshine. Good luck on your sparring today. Have a great day ahead!_

 _06.38AM_

 ** _Yoo Seonho_**

 ** _–_** _Terima kasih^^ Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan~_

 _08.17AM_

Berpikir lama sebelum mengetik balasan, sampai Seonho hampir saja tidak melihat bis berhenti tepat didepannya. Ketika Seonho berlari masuk, orang yang tadi berjalan dibelakangnya sejak ia keluar dari rumahpun ikut masuk ke dalam bis. Gerak-geriknya membuat Seonho sedikit curiga.

Kenapa harus menungguku untuk masuk, pikir Seonho.

* * *

 **B** ae Jinyoung membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan gelap dengan aroma khas asap tembakau. Lelaki itu menghela nafasnya lalu duduk di ranjang milik Guanlin, menatap malas pada barang-barang berserakan di lantai karpet.

Ia berdiri dan berniat beranjak dari sana, namun suara ponsel Guanlin yang berada di atas meja menginterupsinya. Satu notifikasi terbuka langsung di layarnya. Guanlin tidak pernah menggunakan sandi pada ponselnya, sehingga dengan mudah Jinyoung membuka ponsel itu dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

 ** _Yoo Seonho_**

 ** _–_** _Terima kasih^^ Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan~_

 _08.17AM_

Lalu matanya menelusuri pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Guanlin sehingga ia akhirnya tahu kenapa badannya terasa pegal-pegal saat ini. Baru saja ingin membaca lagi, Jinyoung melihat ponselnya yang berada disamping ponsel Guanlin tadi bergetar lama, tanda ada telepon masuk.

Membaca nama Jihoon terpampang disana, Jinyoung tak sadar tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, selamat pagi." Sapanya.

" _Pagi, Jinyoung-ah. Uhh.. apa Guanlin sudah bicara denganmu?_ "

Alisnya mengait. "Tentang apa?"

" _Tentang semalam_."

"Tentang kencannya dia dengan Seonho? Kalau itu sih belum, tetapi aku lihat _chat_ -nya." Jinyoung terkekeh kecil.

" _Bu-bukan hanya tentang itu. Ah ya sudah, tak apa. Kutunggu kau dikampus, oke?_ "

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung membuat ekspresi bingung di wajahnya. "Huh? Ada apa? Apa lagi yang terjadi semalam, Jihoon?"

" _Kita bicarakan di kampus setelah kelas, oke? Siap-siaplah, mandi, sarapan, juga jangan telat. Kau ada kelas jam setengah sebelas nanti. Sampai nanti, babe._ "

"Hn, oke _. Love you_."

" _Love you more_." Terdengar suara dengusan kecil dari Jihoon sebelum ia mengecilkan suaranya untuk menjawab kata cinta dari Jinyoung.

Jihoon mematikan sambungannya terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan sunyi. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam satin itu keluar dari kamar Guanlin menenteng kedua ponsel kembar miliknya dan milik Guanlin yang dibedakan dengan _case_ bening milik Guanlin dan hitam milik Jinyoung.

Jinyoung dikejutkan dengan kehadiran ibunya yang sudah duduk manis menyesap teh di meja bar yang ada di ruang makan apartemennya. Wanita itu menaruh cangkirnya dan tersenyum manis. Tanpa disuruh, Jinyoung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya langsung.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada, hanya rindu saja."

"Ada masalah dengan _suamimu_?"

"Dia ayah kandungmu, kalau dia ayah tirimu mungkin kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu." Ibunya memandangnya tak suka.

"Kandung atau tiri tidak ada bedanya," Jinyoung duduk berseling satu kursi tinggi disebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

Jemari berkeriput itu mengaduk tehnya dan matanya mengawang ke depan. "Dia dan aku selalu tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini, Jinyoung."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Dia marah besar kau memiliki kekasih seorang lelaki," Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya, lalu tangannya mengulur untuk mengelus kepala anaknya lembut. "Padahal aku sudah mencoba memberitahunya kalau _dia_ yang membuat salah satu altermu menghilang, dengan kata lain dia juga menyembuhkanmu–"

"Aku tidak suka mendengar kata sembuh tentang penyakitku, oke?" Jinyoung memotong kata-kata ibunya, wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Ibu minta maaf," Tangan keriput itu meremas pelan tangan Jinyoung. "Intinya dia marah dan ingin kau berpisah dengannya. Ibu sudah berusaha untuk membela kebahagiaanmu, Jinyoung."

"Apa dia mengirim orang untuk meneror kami?"

Ibunya mengangkat bahunya. "Ibu tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tetapi aku yakin dia sendiri yang akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian jika kau tidak mau mengikuti kata-katanya."

"Kenapa ibu bisa menikah dengan orang seperti itu?"

"Kalau tidak menikah dengannya, ibu tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu," Wanita itu tersenyum pahit. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jinyoung lagi. "Intinya, jaga kekasihmu baik-baik. Kalau dia bilang ada orang yang mengikutinya, itu pasti suruhan ayahmu."

Jinyoung diam saja mendengar kata-kata ibunya. Benar kalau firasatnya mengatakan orang-orang yang mengikuti Jihoon pastilah ada hubungan dengannya. Tak lama wanita itu pamit untuk pergi, Jinyoung mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya.

"Meskipun kau menganggap kau sudah tidak punya orang tua lagi saat ini, tetapi ibu akan terus ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkan ibu," Suaranya bergetar sampai-sampai Jinyoung jadi tidak enak hati mendengarnya. "Ibu ada untukmu, sayang."

Lelaki itu memeluk ibunya sebelum wanita itu kembali ke kantornya lalu mengusap setitik air di pipi wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Hati-hati, bu."

Ibunya mencubit pelan pipi tirus Jinyoung. "Kau yang harusnya hati-hati. Lain kali kenalkan ibu padanya, oke?"

"Tentu."

* * *

 **K** ali ini Jihoon yang menunggu Jinyoung selesai kelas. Lelaki itu sedang berada di kantin bersama dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang lain. Woojin yang biasanya tidak pernah datang ke kampus juga ada disana, tidak masuk kelas dan malah main kartu dengan _isian_ dengan yang lain.

Jihoon menyesap es kopinya sampai kegiatannya diganggu oleh Woojin yang seenaknya mengambil alih gelas tinggi didepan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya melirik Woojin tajam, sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berkelahi dengannya. Semua gara-gara penguntit yang pagi-pagi sudah mulai mengikuti Jihoon.

Tadi pagi Jihoon berangkat menggunakan bis –karena Jinyoung pasti akan mengantarnya pulang, sehingga ia sengaja tidak bawa kendaraan. Serupa dengan kejadian pada Seonho yang diikuti sampai masuk bis, begitu juga Jihoon. Bedanya ia sudah hafal dengan orang yang menguntitnya.

Jihoon bertatapan dengan penguntitnya di halte depan apartemen orang tuanya. Meskipun ditutup masker, mata lelaki yang mengikutinya itu benar-benar mudah dihafal. Sehingga Jihoon mulai panik namun ia harus memikirkan cara bagaimana ia tidak jadi diikuti oleh orang itu.

Akhirnya ia menunggu sampai bis hendak menutup pintu, Jihoon berlari masuk ke dalam bis. Pintu bis ditutup. Dari jendela Jihoon bisa melihat orang itu berdiri dari tempat duduk, memandanginya dan mencari barang di dalam jaketnya, mungkin ponsel dari saku yang ada di dalam jaket. Bis mulai berjalan dan orang itu masih memandangi Jihoon.

Saat itu bukan hanya takut, Jihoon sudah mulai keringat dingin karena orang itu bisa saja mencelakainya. Dia hanya punya bekal kemampuan _taekwondo_ yang ia pelajari sewaktu kecil, itupun tidak sampai level tinggi.

"Kenapa sih?"

Matanya melirik Woojin lagi. "Apa?"

"Kau terlihat cemas sejak duduk disini. Ada masalah sama Jinyoung? Atau perutmu sakit? Ingin kutemani ke toilet?" Dengan baik hati Woojin menawarkan diri.

"Diam sebelum pipimu ku tampar."

Woojin memandang ke arah belakang Jihoon. "Hei, Jinyoung. Kekasihmu ini kenapa? PMS?"

Tiba-tiba Jihoon merasakan tangan Jinyoung melingkar ke lehernya dari belakang, bibir Jinyoung mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon lalu menunduk untuk mengecup pipi kemerahan milik Jihoon.

"Dia bukan perempuan, Woojin- _sunbae_ ," Jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Jihoon yang masih merona karena perlakuan Jinyoung. "Maaf ya lama, tadi ada pembagian kerja kelompok sebelum keluar kelas."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," Jihoon menjawabnya gugup. "Temani aku makan diluar, yuk."

"Baru juga dia duduk. Memangnya kenapa tidak makan disini saja?"

Jihoon memandang Woojin malas. "Diam."

"Aku traktir, Jihoon. Uang penghasilan dari main kartu sudah cukup untuk membayar makan kita bertiga. Temani aku sampai Hyungseob selesai kelas di kampusnya ya?"

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa putih Park Woojin, kerjaannya makan pakai uang haram," Mulut milik Jihoon sepertinya terlalu banyak makan cabai, jadi pedas. Jihoon menggeret kekasihnya dari sana. "Yuk."

Jinyoung hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kata-kata jahat yang keluar dari mulut Jihoon dan melakukan _high-five_ dengan Woojin sebelum pergi. "Aku duluan, _sunbae_."

"Hati-hati, Jinyoung. Kalau Jihoon kenapa-kenapa tidak usah dibantu."

Lagi-lagi Jinyoung tertawa sambil menahan Jihoon yang ingin kembali lagi untuk menghajar bokong Woojin.

* * *

" **M** ereka suruhan ayahku."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar kata-kata Jinyoung. Setelah makan, Jihoon mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Mulai dari semalam ia diikuti dan pagi harinya. Jinyoung hanya bisa diam tidak mengganggu jalannya cerita Jihoon, sampai akhirnya ia mengatakan seperti itu.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Kening Jihoon mengerut.

"Ibuku datang ke apartemen tadi pagi. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau mereka pasti mencaritahu apa saja yang kulakukan, tetapi itu tidak membuatku berhati-hati untuk bertindak. Semua yang kulakukan terserah padaku, tidak usah takut karena mereka akan tahu."

"Jadi.. mereka tahu aku ini kekasihmu?"

"Hn, mereka tahu. Mungkin ayahku baru saja tahu karena baru akhir-akhir ini 'kan mereka mengikutimu? Dia tidak suka," Jelas Jinyoung perlahan, Jihoon sudah mulai gugup. "Aku yakin dia akan mendatangiku, menyuruhku untuk melepasmu."

Jihoon menelan liurnya kasar. "La-lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah kehilangan Daehwi, aku tidak mungkin melepasmu begitu saja," Entah mengapa Jihoon menenang mendengarnya. "Kalau sudah mulai berbahaya, mungkin sebaiknya kau harus tetap ada disampingku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan keluar jika tidak ada aku. Harus bersamaku, mengerti?"

* * *

 **S** eonho mengelap keringat diwajahnya dan mengusap handuk itu ke rambutnya yang basah. Dia baru saja selesai latihan untuk pertandingan bola basket antar fakultas di kampusnya yang diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang. Demi nama baik fakultasnya yang di bidang olah raga.

Fakultasnya mengadakan _sparring_ dengan fakultas lain dan fakultasnya yang sudah pasti menang hari ini. Setelah duduk-duduk sehabis latihan, Seonho beranjak menuju ruang ganti bersama seniornya yang bernama Wooseok.

"Jangan sampai keluar dari _team,_ Seonho. Kau sangat diandalkan." Ujar seniornya itu setelah keduanya selesai mandi di bilik masing-masing.

"Iya, _sunbae_. Lagipula karena basket juga aku bisa masuk fakultas dan universitas ini," Jawabnya sambil memakai kaus hitam polosnya. " _Sunbae_ juga jangan lupa untuk merekomendasikan namaku untuk masuk _team_ nasional, oke?"

Wooseok tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut hitam Seonho. "Aku tidak akan lupa."

Keduanya melanjutkan obrolan dari mulai setelah mandi sampai akhirnya keduanya keluar dari area kampus, Seonho dan Wooseok berpisah di halte bis. Setelah ini Seonho akan berjalan menuju kedai tempatnya kerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya terpisah dua halte bis, namun Seonho memilih berjalan daripada membuang uangnya untuk naik bis.

"Jangan jalan kaki, kau pasti lelah."

Seonho mengangguk kecil. "Iya, _sunbae_. Itu bisnya sudah datang, hati-hati ya, _sunbae_!"

Yang lebih pendek melambaikan tangan ketika Wooseok naik ke dalam bis, karena jurusannya berbeda sehingga Wooseok tidak menaiki bis yang sama dengan Seonho. Dalam hati Seonho berterima kasih karena bis yang Wooseok tumpangi datang lebih dahulu dibanding bis yang _harusnya_ ia tumpangi.

Seonho mulai berjalan kaki ketika bis yang Wooseok tumpangi berbelok di depan sana. Lelaki kurus ini berani bersumpah kalau kakinya sudah mulai susah diajak berjalan karena lelah. Namun lebih baik kaki yang dikorbankan dibanding uangnya. Sesekali ia berhenti sejenak, lalu jalan lagi.

Jalanan ramai tidak membuat Seonho sadar kalau ada orang yang berhenti ketika ia berhenti, dan berjalan ketika ia kembali berjalan.

* * *

" **A** ku pulang."

Jihoon membuka sepatunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen orang tuanya. Ayahnya sedang duduk di sofa, menonton tayangan berita. Sedangkan ibunya sibuk memasak makan malam. Padahal belum lama ia makan diluar bersama Jinyoung, entah kenapa mencium aroma masakan ibunya membuat perutnya terasa kosong.

Melirik sebentar kearah dapur membuat Jihoon semakin ingin buru-buru mencicip masakan ibunya. Kakinya berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya lalu berganti baju. Ketika membuka lemari bajunya, Jihoon melihat foto dirinya dan Jinyoung di wahana _roller coaster_ tempo hari ditempel dibalik pintu lemarinya.

Senyumnya mengembang mengingat salah satu memori bahagianya bersama Jinyoung.

"Jihoon _-ah_ , tolong belikan _gochujang_."

Terkejut dengan suara ibunya, Jihoon nyaris membanting pintu lemarinya. Takut-takut wanita itu melihat foto yang ia sembunyikan itu. "E-eh? Baiklah."

Mengambil alih uang yang dipegang ibunya, Jihoon langsung memakai _hoodie_ kebesarannya dan berjalan keluar apartemen. Melupakan kalau Jinyoung menyuruhnya untuk tidak keluar tanpanya. Toh hanya beli bumbu makanan, mana Jihoon ingat. Ponselnya saja tidak ia bawa.

Jihoon melirik kanan dan kiri sebelum menyebrangi jalan. Tanpa berpikir apapun, ia memasuki _minimarket_ dan berkeliling mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan ibunya. Sesekali ia mengambil cemilan yang tidak ada di daftar belanjaannya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Jihoon melangkah menuju meja kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Lelaki itu berterima kasih dengan senyumnya lalu keluar dari sana. Tak jauh disebelah kirinya sudah menunggu seorang lelaki dengan pakaian hitam-hitam serta masker dengan warna senada.

Jihoon menjerit tertahan ketika badannya ditarik menuju gang kecil tanpa penerangan. Hanya ada secercah cahaya lampu dari jalanan yang tadi dia lewati. Badannya dihimpit disisi tembok kasar dan dikepung oleh tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mulutnya ditutupi dengan sapu tangan yang ditahan telapak tangan lelaki itu.

"Diam, tenang."

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tenang,_ pikir Jihoon marah. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menghirup sapu tangan itu, takut-takut kalau dia akan dibius. Tidak tahan, Jihoon mengambil nafas banyak-banyak dan ternyata ia masih sadar.

"Bagus," Puji lelaki itu. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jauhi Bae Jinyoung atau kau akan terima akibatnya. Jangan banyak tanya, lakukan saja kalau ingin selamat."

Jihoon berusaha mendorongnya, namun ia kembali di dorong menghimpit tembok. Ia meringis karena kepala bagian belakangnya terbentur. Yang lebih kecil menghimpit tembok masih berusaha mendorong badan besar itu sampai ia bisa melihat mata lawannya karena bias cahaya dari jalanan tadi. Jihoon ingat kalau lelaki ini yang sudah mengikutinya selama ini.

"Ikuti apa kataku tadi, paham?" Lelaki besar itu menurunkan lututnya yang menahan perut Jihoon. Jihoon ada kesempatan untuk mendorongnya menjauh, tetapi ia tidak lebih kuat dan lagi-lagi kepalanya terbentur lalu Jihoon mengerang. "Maaf, tapi ini akan lebih sakit."

Kepala Jihoon berdengung, wajahnya nyeri luar biasa. Jihoon terjatuh ke tanah ketika lelaki besar itu tak lagi menopangnya. Jihoon tersungkur nyaris kehilangan kesadaran karena lelaki itu meninju wajahnya kencang-kencang. Cairan merah keluar dari hidungnya.

Sayup-sayup dia bisa melihat lelaki besar itu berjalan meninggalkannya dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang ia lihat.

* * *

 **WHO ARE YOU**

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai, tebak siapa yang udah lulus? HAHAHA iya, aku dong.

Semakin nggak jelas ya ceritanya huhu. Eh gak deng, kan udah tau itu suruhan bapaknya tapi siapa coba yang mukul Jihoon? Nanti kita bales rame-rame ya. Semoga neng Jihoon buruan diketemuin orang lagi boboan di gang gelap ya. Itu dia baik kok, nyeretnya ke gang yang kadang dilewatin orang. HALAH.

Oke ini udah update dan tidak baca ulang haha langsung post! Semoga berkenan ya dengan update-an kali ini dan semoga tida ada typo.

Jangan lupa review!


End file.
